Imperio de Cristal
by 0-Luna Love-0
Summary: Enamorarse no es dificil... lo dificil es no aceptar lo que sientes... mas si es la persona de quien menos esperabas enamorarte...  - no lo entiendes, solo somos imperios de cristal a punto de romperse...
1. Chapter 1

Hola hola, ^_^…. Soy yo Luna Love iniciando una historia nueva la que espero les agrade… debo decir que a mi me ha parecido muy bien esta idea pero ustedes son quienes darán su aval a este proyecto… asi que no esta de mas comentar ^_^

Bien no les quito tiempo y los dejo con la siguiente historia…

**Nota: Los personajes de Mew Mew Power o Tokyo Mew Mew (como gusten llamarle) no me pertenecen, yo solo los tomo prestados para la historia ^_^**

**Imperio de Cristal**

**Reflexiones I**

"Puede que la vida te haga pasar por difíciles pruebas pero lo importante es saber afrontar los retos y tomar una buena decisión."

Tomar desiciones, ¿quien dijo que era fácil?... ¿Cómo alguien puede tomar desiciones cuando te tienen contra la espada y la pared?, simplemente es como condenar a muerte a alguien por no tener los medios para probar su inocencia. – esto era lo que pensaba una chica pelirroja quien prácticamente estaba desesperada por encontrar una salida a todas sus interrogantes pues desde hacia una semana que su novio la llamo y le pidió que se encontraran en el parque, cosa que no dudo en hacer pero cuando creyó que todo era miel sobre hojuelas su mundo se vino abajo pues el único motivo por el cual la cito fue par terminar su relación. Esto la destrozo bastante pero solo es parte del problema…

Si tan solo no hubiera ido a parar a ese lugar tal vez ahora estaría mas tranquila. – se dijo con pesar pues el solo recuerdo la dejaba con muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas…

**- Flash Back -**

Zoey… te llame porque necesito hablar seriamente contigo. – dijo un joven alto de cabello negro quien estaba sentado en una de las bancas del parque

¿Que pasa? ¿acaso sucede algo malo Mark? – dijo la pelirroja confundida por la actitud de su novio.

Veras Zoey… yo… debo ser sincero contigo. – hizo una pausa y continuo – eres una chica verdaderamente linda y muy especial, y haber compartido tanto tiempo juntos fue algo lindo.

Pero… ¿de qué estás hablando? – dijo pues estaba un poco confundida y sorprendida pues si mal no había escuchado él había dicho que "FUE" algo lindo su relación.

A lo que me refiero es… a que esta relación no va más. – dijo de modo tranquilo aunque resentido consigo pues la verdad ya había pensado mucho y no era justo seguir con algo que a la larga solo traería dolor tanto para uno como para el otro.

¡¿Qué? Pero de que estás hablando, ¿Cómo que no va más? ¿Qué significa esto? – dijo casi en un grito de sorpresa e indignación pues que había hecho ella para que su novio la cortara así de tranquilamente.

Pues… es que esto no puede continuar, las cosas cambian y es algo inevitable y… – pero rápidamente fue interrumpido.

Pues ¿Qué hice para que ahora quieras cortarme eh? – dijo con algo de esfuerzo pues tenía un nudo en la garganta.

No es que hayas hecho algo tú, más bien… soy yo. – dijo mientras bajaba la mirada.

¿Tú? – fue todo lo que dijo pues sentía una gran opresión y se sentía incapaz de decir algo más.

Si Zoey… los sentimientos cambian y me di cuenta que en realidad no puedo amarte como quieres – hizo una pausa y levanto la vista volviéndola a la chica – de verdad lo intente pero siempre supe que a pesar de quererte no podía amarte, Zoey lo siento pero… lo nuestro se termina. – dijo con voz suave acercando la mano a su rostro para levantarlo pero justo a centímetros de tocarla Zoey le dio un manotazo evitando que la tocara.

Déjame – dijo y le volvió a ver con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas – no quiero verte… no se como pudiste – dijo y se levanto de la banca para luego salir corriendo, mientras el chico solo se limito a verla entre sorprendido y culpable por haberle causado daño.

…**...**

La chica seguía corriendo sin saber exactamente a donde dirigirse todo lo que sabia era que debía alejarse, como si con eso hiciera desaparecer lo que había ocurrido, las personas que la vieron se sorprendieron pues la chica corría como si su vida dependiera de ello pero ella ni siquiera se percataba de esto.

Siguió corriendo hasta que no pudo mas, se detuvo y se inclino apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas, sus piernas le temblaban y su respiración era muy agitada todavía sus lagrimas surcaban su rostro y sentía una opresión en el pecho, seguía desconcertada y preguntándose como pudo pasarle algo así, levanto la vista para ubicarse en donde se encontraba y con sorpresa se dio cuenta que estaba en el patio trasero del café mew mew donde ella trabaja, no quería que alguien la viera en ese estado tan deplorable así que decidió irse pero cuando se la vuelta para emprender su camino se topo con algo o mejor dicho alguien…

Disculpe – dijo en un hilo de voz

Zoey – respondió de manera sorprendida - ¿Qué rayos… – pero no pudo decir más pues noto el estado en que se encontraba la chica

Zoey por su parte al oír su nombre y la voz de esa persona levanto la vista para encontrarse con un par de ojos azules que la miraban desconcertado. Quiso salir huyendo peor su cuerpo no le respondía, las lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y un impulso incontenible le hizo abrazar al chico frente a ella

¡Elliot! – fue todo lo que dijo y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente

Por su parte Elliot estaba en shock no se explicaba la razón por la que Zoey lloraba y aun más el hecho que le estuviera abrazando. Tras unos minutos él reacciono y sin saber qué hacer con exactitud se dejo llevar por el impulso que hizo que abrazara a la chica.

Zoey al sentir los brazos de Elliot alrededor de su cuerpo se sintió protegida, se apego mas a él mientras sus lagrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos. Tras varios minutos nadie dijo ni una sola palabra y el silencio entre ellos solo era interrumpido por los sollozos cada vez mas bajos de ella; Elliot subió sus manos y las apoyo en los hombros de la chica luego la aparto de si un poco para poder hablarle.

Zoey ¿te sientes bien? – pregunto con sus orbes azules fijos en ella quien solo asintió quedamente mirando el piso – ven será mejor que entres – le dijo de modo un tanto preocupado. Ella levanto la vista y la fijo en los ojos de Elliot como suplicándole algo pero Elliot no tuvo necesidad de preguntar qué y le respondió – descuida no hay nadie en el café, Wesley salió y no creo que regrese hasta mas tarde y por si no lo recuerdas "hoy está cerrado" – le dijo con cierto retintín en su voz cosa que le saco una pequeña sonrisa a la chica.

Dentro todo estaba muy silencioso y con poca luz, Zoey estaba sola en una de las mesas puesto que Elliot había ido a la cocina por un vaso con agua, ese tiempo de soledad le había sido de utilidad para reaccionar y volver a pensar con racionalidad, a pesar de haber sido un impulso todavía le era extraño el hecho de haber abrazado a su jefe pues muchas veces, en la mayoría mejor dicho, solo discutían ya sea por cualquier cosa pero claro que ella sabía que lo hacía solo para fastidiarla, aun así no dejaba de ser raro ese hecho además Elliot normalmente se muestra indiferente a los sentimientos de alguien en especial los referentes a ella pero en esta ocasión fue muy diferente, él simplemente se le notaba hasta cierto punto preocupado ¿o acaso lo imagino?

Un vaso se poso frente a ella, sobre la mesa, lo cual la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, tras dejar el vaso sobre la mesa Elliot se sentó en la silla frente a ella quien solo se limito a tomar el vaso y beber su contenido sin decir nada.

Eh… Zoey… ¿te sientes mejor? – dijo él tras unos minutos de silencio

Ella levanto la vista y asintió, posteriormente la fijo en el vaso y antes que Elliot dijera otra cosa ella hablo.

Gracias – fue todo lo que dijo con voz suave

No tienes que dármelas – dijo con un tono de indiferencia – además… en tu actual condición… no debía dejarte así – dijo con tono calmado viendo hacia otro dirección que no fuera ella

Al escucharlo Zoey se sorprendió, ¿acaso Elliot se preocupo por su estado?... levanto la vista con la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro y vio que él miraba hacia un lado a un punto fijo en el vacío, una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios y dijo…

No importa si no las aceptas… de igual modo gracias – le dijo con el mismo tono suave pero un tanto más animoso

Elliot regreso su vista y la vio con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios aunque su rostro reflejaba melancolía y tristeza cosa que le hizo replantearse el hecho de preguntar qué le sucedía pero de pronto y antes que pudiera decir algo ella borro su sonrisa y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla

Lo siento – dijo sollozando y limpiando la lagrima – se que debes creer que soy una tonta… – dijo ahogando su voz con el llanto mientras más lagrimas caían.

Sin saber por qué Elliot se sintió mal de verla en ese estado, si bien es cierto siempre la fastidiaba y a veces llegaba a herir sus sentimientos y su orgullo pero nunca la había hecho llorar del modo en que lo hacía en ese momento, giro su vista mientras trataba de contener su inexplicable enfado e impotencia por no saber qué hacer ni que decir ante esto hasta que…

No digas tonterías Zoey – le dijo con un dejo de molestia contenida – ni siquiera se me había cruzado esa idea por la mente así que no juegues a la adivina conmigo – dijo en el mismo tono

Zoey por su parte al oírlo no pudo evitar sentirse mal, Elliot estaba molesto por lo que dijo, no tenía intenciones de amargarle la vida en ese momento y ella simplemente le predecía ideas que no tenia, se levanto de su silla y se giro dándole la espalda

Lo siento… yo… yo no… – pero su voz se ahogo y comenzó a llorar, no soportaba el hecho de su ruptura y menos el haber molestado a Elliot con sus tonterías así que decidió irse pero solo pudo dar un par de pasos cuando el sujeto su muñeca impidiendo que avanzara.

No supo por qué, simplemente al darse cuenta que sus palabras hirieron mas a la chica se culpo por eso y cuando la vio levantarse y tratarse de ir se sintió peor pues no quería ni debía dejarla ir en ese estado.

Zoey estaba sorprendida, ¿Por qué Elliot la retenía? No se supone que estaba molesto con ella pero ni bien terminaba su sorpresa cuando la halo hacia él para posteriormente abrazarla.

No seas tonta, no estoy molesto contigo, más bien… con quien te lastimo – dijo casi en un susurro el cual ella pudo oír gracias al completo silencio del lugar.

Ella no estaba en shock, no esperaba ese tipo de preocupación por parte de Elliot, cuando por fin reacciono volvió a sentir esa opresión en el corazón y sus lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos, abrazo a Elliot como si buscara refugio en sus brazos.

Mark… – dijo ahogando un sollozo mientras Elliot se sentía incomodo y molesto ¿Por qué de repente lo llamaba Mark?... iba a decir algo pero ella volvió a hablar – Mark me dejo… – decía tratando de hablar con normalidad – él… él me mintió… nunca me amo y sin embargo… él… él… solamente me quiso pero nunca me amo – dijo con gran esfuerzo tras dejar salir lo que tanto daño le hacía, sabía que tal vez él no era el indicado para desahogarse pero no podía soportar callar lo que paso, sentía que si no lo decía se ahogaría.

Al oírla no pudo evitar que la ira lo recorriera ¿Cómo se atrevía ese sujeto a hacerla llorar, engañarla e ilusionarla de ese modo?, ahora todo encajaba ella no lloraría del modo en que lo hacía por una nada, ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta que la única que podría llegar a destrozarla de ese modo era el novio de Zoey, el tal Mark?

La sintió aferrarse más a él así que la estrecho mas como para asegurarle que no estaba sola.

Ella se sintió agradecida con Elliot por estar a su lado, no entendía por qué pero a pesar de sus continuas discusiones era agradable estar con él pues le parecía que se complementaban a pesar de ser tan opuestos en muchas cosas.

**- Fin Flash Back -**

Abrazo la almohada con mucha fuerza, simplemente no entendía ¿Por qué hizo eso?, se había hecho esa misma pregunta una y otra vez y aun no lograba entender nada. Además después de eso él parecía un poco distanciado pues en los días posteriores a ese rara vez lo veía y cuando lo hacía no le dirigía palabra alguna y tampoco ella le decía algo pues se sentía sumamente nerviosa de hablarle siquiera.

No entiendo que me pasa con él… y tampoco entiendo a Elliot, creo que jamás lo entenderé – dijo con voz suave lanzando un suspiro – Elliot… me gustaría saber ¿Qué es lo que piensas? – decía suspirando mientras veía una foto sobre la mesa en la cual estaban todos, las chicas (sus compañeras de trabajo) y ellos dos, Elliot y Wesley.

**Notas de autora:**

¿Y bien?... ¿Qué les ha parecido?... la verdad me gustaría conocer sus opiniones con respecto a este proyecto asi que…

Dejen reviews please ^_^…

Att: Luna Love


	2. Chapter 2

Hola ^_^…. Yo aquí reportándome con el segundo capitulo de esta historia que me alegra que haya tenido aceptación de los lectores…

La verdad me alegra mucho que les agradara… y he aquí el segundo capitulo que espero disfruten ^_^

Así que no les quito tiempo y los dejo con lo siguiente… pero no sin antes recordar que…

**Nota: los personajes de Mew Mew Power no me pertenecen, solo los tomo para poder crear esta historia.**

**Imperio de Cristal**

**Reflexiones II**

Aparto su vista del monitor de la computadora y se recostó en el respaldo de la silla colocando su mano en su frente, aun después de vario días no podía dejar de lado su confusión, ¿Cómo fue posible que pusiera al descubierto sus sentimientos? ¿Cómo rayos paso? Simplemente no encontraba respuestas a esas preguntas que rondaban su mente desde hacía 7 días.

¿Cómo fue que paso esto? – se pregunto dejando salir un suspiro mientras se levantaba para luego recostarse en su cama.

Habían pasado 7 días desde entonces y le parecía como si fuese ayer que sucedió, simplemente todo lo que sabía era que cuando la vio al salir del Café pensaba fastidiarla un rato pues creía que por el estado de completo agotamiento que noto en ella era porque quizás pensó que había llegado tarde a trabajar, jamás imagino que la encontraría llorando por razones que no comprendía en ese momento.

¿Cómo deje que eso me afectara? ¿Cómo permití siquiera mostrarle parte de los sentimientos que ni yo termino de concebir? – volvió a cuestionarse mientras seguía dándole vueltas a las mismas preguntas

Realmente él no entendía ¿Por qué se sentía así?, aunque para él era una idea más que demente quería tenerla cerca la mayor parte del tiempo, quería verla enojarse o sonreír cuando hablaban pues no solo la pasaban fastidiándose sino que había ocasiones en las que reían juntos por alguna cosa y también quería golpear al idiota de su ex novio por haberla lastimado. Simplemente esa idea lo corroía y le molestaba sentirse así ¿es que acaso estaba loco? No tenia porque pensar siquiera en ello, además no comprendía porque de repente surgía esa preocupación por ella… ¿Qué es lo que le estaba pasando?

Tocaron a su puerta y él se levanto para abrir, al hacerlo se dio cuenta que quien llamaba era Wesley quien llevaba consigo una bandeja con comida.

Hola Elliot, espero no molestarte pero como no bajaste a comer te traje tu cena – le dijo el chico castaño con una sonrisa amable

Gracias Wesley – dijo de modo ausente pues sus cavilaciones no dejaban de rondar su mente – déjalo sobre la mesa – indico mientras le dejaba entrar.

Ante esta actitud Wesley había quedado sorprendido, Elliot podía ser muy reservado y sabia disimular emociones pero en este momento él parecía un libro abierto… podía ver la preocupación, el agobio y la confusión en el chico rubio, era total y completamente extraño verlo así.

¿Te sientes bien Elliot? – pregunto un tanto preocupado tras dejar la bandeja sobre la mesa

Uh!... ¿a qué te refieres? – cuestiono un tanto confuso

Te noto muy pensativo y tu actitud esta semana ha sido un tanto diferente – dijo con total franqueza viéndolo fijo a sus ojos

No me prestes atención, no es nada – contesto girando su vista hacia otra dirección

Está bien… pero aun así no deja de preocuparme tu actitud – dijo comprendiendo que él no quería hablar al respecto – iré abajo pero si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo… sabes que puedes contar conmigo en lo que sea – expreso sin intentar mas saber lo que sucedía con él pero antes que saliera Elliot lo llamo

Wesley espera – llamo tras escuchar las palabras del chico – tienes razón, si me pasa algo – confeso dejando salir un suspiro

Tiene esto que ver con Zoey – inquirió en tono calmo

Pero como… sabes – dijo de modo sorprendido

No necesito espiarte para darme cuenta que desde hace 7 días rehúyes encontrarte con ella, ya ni quieres hablarle o fastidiarla como solías hacer casi a diario – le dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla frente al escritorio

Elliot solamente desvió la vista hacia otro lado, no había notado lo perceptivo de Wesley en cuanto a esos detalles pero ahora que lo escuchaba se daba cuenta que había sido demasiado obvio su cambio de actitud con Zoey.

Elliot, se que las cosas entre ustedes no son tan desastrosas como para no dirigirse la palabra pero siento que eres tu quien trata de alejarse de ella – dijo el chico castaño de manera tranquila

Lo sé pero no sé ni que me pasa… simplemente me confunden estos sentimientos que no sabía que tenía – expreso con total sinceridad

Bueno… pero no se a que sentimientos te refieres

Un suspiro de resignación dejo salir mientras comenzaba a explicarle lo sucedido y lo que tan confundido lo tenía, al hacerlo le parecía como si no fuera él quien hablara pues usualmente no era tan expresivo en cuanto a sus emociones y ahora hablaba libremente de ello. Wesley escucho con atención cada palabra e iba analizando todo lo que le decía, le parecía increíble que un suceso como ese causara tal cambio en Elliot.

Ahora entiendes – pregunto tras finalizar de explicar lo ocurrido

Claro que entiendo… y de acuerdo a lo que he escuchado y lo que me has explicado creo tener respuesta para ti – comento de manera tranquila

¿Y cuál es? – pregunto con curiosidad

Pues… estas enamorado – dijo tratando de decirlo con delicadeza pues sabía que eso podía causar indefinidas reacciones en Elliot

¡¿Qué yo qué? – exclamo casi ahogándose pues cuando Wesley le dijo eso él estaba bebiendo un poco de jugo que Wesley le había llevado junto con su cena

Lo que escuchaste – hablo de modo sereno – de acuerdo a lo que me dijiste no me cabe duda que estas enamorado – decía tratando de no exaltar a Elliot con su afirmación.

Pero como se te ocurre decir eso – comento sin querer aceptar la idea – es decir, como es que… paso

Bueno… quizás no es desde ahora esto… tal vez desde antes estabas atraído por ella pero hubo necesidad de verla realmente triste para que te dieras cuenta de lo que sientes por ella – dijo de modo deductivo pues aunque Elliot no lo creyera él había notado que esa manera de ser de Elliot con ella eran indicios de atracción a su estilo y ahora lo comprobaba sino ¿Por qué otra razón se sentía así?

Por su parte Elliot guardo silencio, no sabía ni que decir, en su vida habría imaginado llegar a un punto cerrado pues aunque no quisiera aceptarlo sabía que las palabras de Wesley eran ciertas. Soltó un suspiro y volteo su mirada hacia un lado evitando por completo la de Wesley, quería creer que eso no era cierto pero todo indicaba que lo era.

Y ¿Qué crees que deba hacer? – pregunto tras unos minutos de silencio

Eso dependerá de ti aunque… lo que deberías hacer es tratar de aclarar tus ideas y arreglar las cosas con ella – dijo de manera tranquila ante la mirada totalmente confundida de Elliot – aunque no lo creas la indiferencia y evasión que creas hace que piense que todo fue un error y que no debió haber pasado – aclaro la duda que veía en Elliot

Entiendo – dijo mientras dirigía la mirada hacia la ventana

Bien, ahora será mejor que regrese a terminar de ordenar la cocina – sonrió y se levanto dirigiéndose a la puerta

Está bien – expreso de manera simple y sin más Wesley salió de la habitación del chico rubio.

Una vez solo suspiro profundamente y se dejo caer en la cama, las ideas y pensamientos no dejaban de rondarle en la cabeza pero después de hablar con Wesley sentía que había dejado de cargar con un gran peso ahora solo restaba que él hiciera que las cosas fuesen como antes. Giro su cabeza hacia la mesita de noche y observo con fijeza la fotografía que estaba en esta, en ella estaban todas las chicas y ellos (Wesley y él), sonrió para sí al recordar el día en que tomaron esa fotografía ya que fue al cabo de los primeros meses que entro en funciones el Café.

Espero no haber arruinado la relación entre nosotros – dijo de manera suave viendo directamente a la pelirroja en la fotografía, en verdad lo que menos quería era perderla mas ahora conociendo las razones por la cuales se le hacía casi indispensable tenerla cerca.

Los rayos del sol entraban en aquella habitación y una suave brisa movía las cortinas, la persona dentro de la habitación al sentir la claridad del sol entrar por la ventana solo atino a cubrirse con las sabanas para evitar que el sol le diera en la cara… un momento… ¿el sol?...

Ahhhhh!... no puede ser… ¡me quede dormida! – dijo con un fuerte grito la chica que prácticamente salto de la cama al darse cuenta que ya era tarde, con una rapidez increíble se dio una ducha y regreso a vestirse y preparar lo necesario para posteriormente bajar a la cocina – ¡Buenos días! – dijo a sus padres que estaban por empezar a desayunar

Buenos días hija, se te hizo tarde – le dijo su madre con una sonrisa mientras ubicaba un tercer plato sobre la mesa

No es de sorprenderse – comento su padre tranquilamente mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café.

Si, buenos días papá – comento irónica – y gracias – decía refiriéndose a lo que le dijo

De nada hija – contesto sonriendo tranquilamente

Será mejor que te apresures hija – le dijo su madre tranquilamente

Si mamá – y tras decir aquello empezó a desayunar.

Al cabo de unos minutos Zoey termino de comer, se preparo y prácticamente salio corriendo de la casa para tratar de llegar a tiempo a su escuela.

Al parecer ese era su día de suerte pues para cuando llego a su escuela aun le restaban uno 5 minutos. Apenas hubo ingresado observo algo que le pareció bastante extraño, sus compañeras de salón y el resto de las chicas de los demás salones veían con real admiración a través de las ventanas mientras comentaban y se sonrojaban notoriamente. En un principio creyó que se debía a algún motivo de menor importancia pero le llamo la curiosidad que todas sin excepción parecían querer saltar desde ahí solo para ir a donde sea que estuviesen viendo.

Oye Zoey, ¿ya viste quien anda por aquí? – pregunto una de la amigas de Zoey

No, ¿de que hablas? – le pregunto ella con confusión

Acércate a la ventana y sabrás – le dijo otra chica quien se veía bastante sonrojada

Uhm! – fue todo lo que dijo y casi al instante sus amigas la empujaron hacia la ventana – ¿y que se supone que debo ver? – pregunto sin encontrar aquello que con tanta admiración veían todas

¡Mira allá esta! – le dijo con emoción la chica mientras señalaba hacia la entrada cerca de un gran árbol de cerezo.

Aun con confusión ella siguió la dirección que su amiga señalaba y grande fue la impresión de ella al ver a esa persona en ese lugar, sentía que el mundo se le venia encima y sin evitarlo su corazón se acelero desenfrenadamente y juraría que estaba tan pálida como un papel de la impresión.

No es lindo – inquirió su amiga sin percatarse de la impresión de Zoey puesto que veía prácticamente embobada al chico que estaba en ese lugar

Me pregunto si será un estudiante nuevo – dijo otra de sus compañeras con ilusión

No lo se pero espero que no tenga novia – comento otra mas

Cierto, yo también espero que no tenga novia – dijo otra mas mientras Zoey aun seguía inmóvil de la impresión

_Ay no! __¿Y ahora que haré?… ¿Qué hace el aquí? –_ se pregunto la pelirroja que no sabia ni que hacer, todo lo que sabia es que esperaba que él no planeara quedarse mucho tiempo porque de ser así tendría que evitarlo a como diera lugar

**Notas de Autora:**

Bien, he aquí el segundo capitulo… espero que les haya gustado y la verdad si no es mucho pedir solicito review…. Siempre es bueno conocer las opiniones de los lectores ^_^

Así que agradezco que se tomen la molestia de leer lo que esta autora les ofrece y…

Dejen review ^_^

Nos vemos en la próxima….

**Luna Love**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota: los personajes de Mew Mew Power no me pertenecen, solo los tomo para poder crear esta historia.**

**Imperio de Cristal**

**¿Qué hacen aquí?**

Las sonrisillas y los comentarios que hacían todas era lo que se escuchaba en el salón sin embargo una joven pelirroja estaba totalmente al margen de todo a su alrededor… seguía sin pronunciar palabra alguna sintiendo que todo debía ser una broma, él no podía estar ahí… sin duda sus ojos le mostraban algún tonto espejismo.

Verdad que es muy apuesto Zoey – hablo una chica rubia a su lado haciendo que por primera vez ella volviera a la realidad

¿Te sientes bien Zoey? – pregunto la otra chica a su lado tras verla en un estado de shock y tan pálida como si hubiese visto un fantasma

S-si, estoy… bien – respondió con dificultad a su amiga

Segura, estas pálida… es como si hubieses visto un fantasma – dijo preocupada la rubia

Yo… estoy bien Megan, de veras – le aseguro tratando de sonar convincente

Pero entonces ¿Qué te pasa? – inquirió saber la otra chica de cabello castaño oscuro

No me sucede nada Mimí es solo que…

Solo que es un chico demasiado apuesto como para no caer desmayada en su presencia – dijo soñadoramente otra de las compañeras de Zoey que escuchaba la platica de ellas

Si, es lo mas lógico – medito la castaña al encontrar una respuesta que parecía llenar su expectativa

De seguro la impresión al verlo fue demasiado ¿no? – dijo de manera picara haciendo sonrojar levemente a Zoey

***-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-***

Por otro lado, el joven que tanto admiraban todas las alumnas se encontraba serenamente despreocupado de todo… era conciente de todo el alboroto que causaba puesto que ni bien lo vieron entrar a la institución las chicas se sonrojaban y comentaban por lo bajo, cosa nada nueva para él.

Había estado ahí alrededor de 5 minutos y parecía que llevase horas… el sector femenino parecía querer abalanzarse sobre él.

_Vamos, ¿Dónde estas?_ – se dijo mentalmente viendo a su alrededor sin encontrar a quien buscaba

Elliot… perdona la tardanza – dijo un chico algo mayor que recién llegaba a donde él

¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – inquirió saber sin inmutarse demasiado

Es que me encontré con una de las chicas cuando venia para acá y necesitaba informarle que no abriríamos hasta la tarde – respondió tranquilamente el chico ante lo que Elliot suspiro

Bien, entonces no demos mas vueltas y vamos de una vez – sugirió comenzando a caminar hacia el interior del instituto siendo seguido por Wesley

Veo que tienes prisa… acaso te encontraste con ella – menciono despreocupadamente

La vi de paso… creo que ni se dio cuenta que estaba en la entrada – contesto tratando de sonar indiferente

Ya veo – fue la única respuesta que dio el castaño y siguió su camino con el rubio

***-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-***

¡¿Ya vieron eso Megan? – pregunto de improviso una chica de cabello negro corto que parecía querer gritar en cualquier momento

¿Qué cosa? – pregunto la aludida

Mira, hay otro chico mas – decía bastante emocionada a lo cual ella, Zoey y Mimi se acercaron a la ventana para ver

_Pero si es… Wesley _– se dijo al ver al chico castaño junto al rubio

Este día parece que tendremos a chicos realmente guapos en la institución – dijo otra chica

Pero se ve algo mayor… supongo unos 3 ó 4 años mayor – calculo otra chica de cabello marrón

Si pero eso no le quita lo lindo – recalco otra mas con mirada soñadora

Me pregunto ¿Qué harán por aquí? – menciono Mimi

Sea lo que sea espero que se queden por un buen tiempo

_Yo solo espero que se vayan luego… no se como voy a verlo como si nada después de lo ocurrido hace una semana _– medito la pelirroja

Bien señoritas, si no les molesta bajen sus hormonas y comencemos con la clase que ya nos hemos defasado con la hora de clase – dijo una mujer de tez trigueña, cabello corto y figura delgada quien no era indiferente a lo que tanto llamaba la atención de todo el sector femenino – siéntense y abran sus libros de Ciencias Naturales en la pagina 48 – ordeno mientras escribía en la pizarra

Aunque de modo aburrido todas obedecieron limitándose a tomar sus libros aunque sin el menor animo de escuchar clases cuando había 2 chicos sumamente apuestos en los pasillos del instituto.

_Por favor, que no se queden demasiado tiempo _– suplicaba la pelirroja que ya se veía en una situación incomoda frente al chico que le había tenido tan ocupados los pensamientos

***-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-***

El resto de los próximos 30 minutos se le habían hecho un tanto eternos, el hecho de estar en ese lugar no era precisamente muy acogedor… él como dueño y Wesley como chef habían sido llamados por el director del Instituto Kizare para organizar el banquete que se serviría en la fiesta alusiva a San Valentín que se realizaría dentro de muy poco en dicho lugar… la verdad nunca había prestado real atención a lo que decían y se limitaba a contestar lo indispensable.

Tras la reunión con el director Kazuyi, fueron guiados al auditórium del lugar en donde les explicaron como iban los preparativos… las alumnas que se encargaban de decorar en ese instante cayeron presa de las hormonas al ver a Elliot y a Wesley pero dado a que el director Kazuyi estaba ahí se limitaron a observarlos comentando por lo bajo y dirigiendo su mirada hacia el rubio quien hacia caso omiso de todo lo que pasaba alrededor.

Entonces creo que con esto tendrán la idea general sobre todo – hablo el hombre de unos 39 años, de cabello castaño algo canoso y ojos marrones

Si… esta será una celebración bastante amena según se ve – respondió con amabilidad el castaño

Espero que lo del banquete no se les complique, el listado ronda los 600 alumnos lo cual significa algo realmente grande – dijo el hombre

Descuide director Kazuyi podemos con ello y el personal será lo de menos – le dirigió la palabra el rubio

Bien, entonces eso suena excelente… ahora debo irme si no les molesta, pueden quedarse el tiempo que deseen – indico haciendo un ademán de despedida y tomando dirección hacia su lugar

Supongo que no tenemos nada mas que hacer aquí – dijo el rubio un tanto aburrido

Eso parece… debemos planear muy bien esto y necesitaremos personal extra para la noche del banquete – comento el castaño mientras caminaba junto a Elliot en dirección hacia la salida

Lo se, aunque con las chicas es suficiente – dijo despreocupadamente

Olvidas que alguien no estará en esos planes – le dijo de manera calmada – según se, Zoey tiene a su cargo junto con su salón de clases el arreglo general – menciono tras recordar que ella le había comentado algo acerca de la celebración

Aaah! Que mas da – suspiro tras decirlo – supongo que al menos contratar por una noche no saldrá mal – dijo sin la menor preocupación

Si al menos no tendría por que salir mal – comento sonriendo mientras seguían caminando

***-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-***

El timbre anuncio el final de la clase y todas prácticamente desaparecieron del salón en cuanto esto paso… era increíble todo lo que pasaba solo porque dos chicos estaban en la institución… simplemente increíble.

De todas, la única que seguía indecisa en salir o no era Zoey quien no sabía si aun ellos estaban por ahí y lo que quería evitar era encontrarse con Elliot puesto que ya era suficiente que tuviera que verlo en el Café siendo indiferente a ella como para aguantar eso en la escuela.

Zoey ¿no vas a salir? – pregunto Mimí al verla aun en su sitio sin la menor intención de levantarse.

Eh!... si solo que… te alcanzo luego – le dijo sonriéndole para convencerla

Esta bien, te espero con Megan donde siempre – dijo aun sin estar muy convencida pero no era el momento tal vez se sentía mal y por eso necesitaba tiempo… así que decidió dejarlo pasar por el momento

De acuerdo – afirmo viéndola salir del salón – _bien y ahora ¿Qué hare?... no puedo esconderme como si tuviera miedo pero… no quiero encontrarme con él… después de todo desde ese día me evita… creo que solo fue algo que no quiso hacer y ahora trata de hacerme ver que no fue mas que un desliz _– se decía mientras guardaba sus cosas y salía del salón de clases –_ es mas, aun si hubiese sido algo que hiso consientemente ¿Por qué ahora huye de esa forma? _– cavilaba mientras seguía su camino sin fijarse en quienes estaban a su alrededor hasta que alguien la saco de su nube

Zoey… hola – dijo un chico sorprendiendo a la chica quien al escucharlo levanto la vista de golpe

M-mark – susurro aun con la sorpresa reflejada, no se esperaba verlo a él en ese momento

¿Qué tal Zoey? – pregunto tranquilo

_¿Qué como me siento?... ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?... terminamos hace una semana y ahora me habla como si nada pero ¿Quién rayos se cree? –_ se decía cambiando su sorpresa repentinamente por molestia – supongo que bien, o no se tu como piensas que pueda estar – espeto sin contenerse

No lo se, solo preguntaba… me preocupo lo que…

No necesito que me digas esas cosas ahora… no te basto con lo de hace una semana – corto ella mientras el chico parecía un tanto sorprendido y a la vez apenado – sabes, si de verdad vas a terminar hazlo de una vez y no me sigas molestando – dijo sintiendo de nuevo dolor al recordar las palabras del chico el día que la corto

En verdad trate que funcionara pero…

¡Pero nada!... solo déjame – pidió dispuesta a irse pero al dar la vuelta encontró algo que de verdad no esperaba en ese preciso momento

***-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-***

Las cosas no podían estar mejor ¿o que?… de todos los eventos menos esperados que pudieron pasar precisamente ¿tenia que sonar el timbre de salida a receso?

Elliot seguía preguntándose cuanto mas soportaría los acechos de las jóvenes del instituto… desde que salieron al receso los pasillos se llenaron de estudiantes que al verlos los rodearon y les preguntaban sobre ellos mientras se limitaban a responder lo prudente.

En cuanto hubo oportunidad logro salirse del círculo que habían formado todas y planeaba salir de ahí antes de ser atrapado nuevamente… tal vez Wesley tenia más paciencia en ese aspecto puesto que él no se desesperaba fácilmente, ya después lo buscaría para regresar al Café.

Caminaba por un pasillo vacio, afortunadamente, mientras intentaba relajarse después del ajetreo de hace un momento hasta que escucho una voz familiar… dirigió su vista al frente para encontrarse con una pelirroja que parecía afectada por el chico frente a ella a quien reconoció sin mucho esfuerzo.

No necesito que me digas esas cosas ahora… no te basto con lo de hace una semana – le escucho decir y en ese momento recordó el estado en que había llegado al Café ese día - sabes, si de verdad vas a terminar hazlo de una vez y no me sigas molestando – le dijo y pudo notar en su voz la tristeza con que las palabras salían por lo que decidió acercarse mas

En verdad trate que funcionara pero…

¡Pero nada!... solo déjame – le dijo antes de darse la vuelta topándose con el quien ya estaba a espaldas de ella – E-Elliot – menciono el nombre del chico al verlo ahí

Hola Zoey – le saludo usando su tono habitual mientras veía en los ojos de la chica el atisbo de tristeza y posteriormente miro al chico quien parecía desconcertado al verle en ese lugar

¿Q-Qué haces aquí? – pregunto la chica que de un momento a otro se puso nerviosa

Solo pasaba cuando te vi – menciono simplemente sosteniéndole la mirada al otro chico

Creo que es mejor que me vaya – menciono Mark tras percatarse de la mirada nada conforme del rubio – nos vemos Zoey – se despidió para luego abandonar el lugar

Zoey, tras verlo marcharse y quedándose sola con Elliot en el pasillo, se sintió aun mas nerviosa… siendo presa de su nerviosismo dirigió su mirada a Elliot quien mantenía su vista por el camino que había tomado Mark hacia unos instantes… hecho que le hacia preguntarse ¿Qué tanto pensaba?

Así que Mark eh – menciono como si lo pensara solo para si

Elliot… yo – dijo haciendo que el rubio dirigiera su mirada a ella

Veo que te mantienes al margen de muchos revuelos – dijo él sonriendo divertido mientras ella parecía no entender

¿Qué hacen aquí ustedes? – pregunto pues no soportaba la incertidumbre y se moría de curiosidad por saber que hacían en el instituto

Solo venimos por asuntos de negocio – dijo indiferente

¿negocio? – inquirió ella sin entender – ¿a que te refieres con eso?

Wesley y yo fuimos llamados para hacernos cargo de los platillos a servir en la fiesta – menciono tranquilamente mientras Zoey sentía como si el mundo se le viniera encima – pero no es para que te pongas así – dijo tras notar como la expresión de la chica parecía asustada y agobiada – además… hay algo que quiero preguntarte – decía mientras se acercaba a ella

¿Qué cosa? – inquirió tratando de no sonar nerviosa al verlo acercársele

¿Qué quería? – pregunto sin evitar sonar desconfiado

¿Qué?

Me refiero a ese de hace un rato – lo dijo con un toque de desdén

Eh!, ¿te refieres a Mark? – menciono un tanto sorprendida de oírlo hablar así – pues… nada en especial… ni me interesa y ni quiero saberlo – dijo de modo molesto pues lo que menos quería era pensar en eso.

Ya veo – menciono pero antes de poder decir mas alguien llamo la atención de ambos

Elliot… al fin te encuentro, vámonos ya – dijo el chico castaño llegando a donde el rubio – uh! Hola Zoey ¿Cómo estas? – saludo cariñosamente a la pelirroja tras percatarse de su presencia

Muy bien, gracias – respondió ella dedicándole una sonrisa al chico

Que bueno, Elliot debemos irnos… hay mucho que hacer y necesitamos hablar – le dijo al rubio

Esta bien, aunque no se porque te apresuras – decía sin interés

Te lo explicare luego si, nos vemos Zoey – se despidió para luego prácticamente llevarse a Elliot

_En que andarán _– se preguntaba tras ser dejada ahí, sola en el pasillo pero no le dio más importancia y mejor se dirigió a encontrarse con sus amigas.

***-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-***

**Notas de autora:**

Okey… he aquí el tercer capitulo de esta historia ^_^…

Me alegra mucho los review que han dejado ^_^…. Les agradezco mucho….

En fin, si no es mucho pedir, les invito a dejarme su opinión con respecto al capitulo, si…

Nos vemos en el próximo cap.!

Att: Luna Love


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota: los personajes de Mew Mew Power no me pertenecen, solo los tomo para poder crear esta historia.**

**Imperio de Cristal**

Estas bien Zoey – pregunto una rubia al ver tan en las nubes a su amiga

Si, no te preocupes Megan – afirmo la pelirroja mientras sonreía con tranquilidad

Has estado distraída todo el día… sin mencionar que al receso parecías en otro mundo, como si algo te hubiera pasado – inquirió saber pues no le era indiferente el hecho que cuando apareció en el receso parecía distante y bastante perdida en si misma

Estoy bien, no se preocupen – trato de convencerlas

Si… como digas – menciono desinteresada la castaña quien decidió que lo mejor era dejar las cosas por la paz

Las 3 amigas caminaban a la salida del instituto de manera silenciosa. Megan no podía dejar de lado el estado de su amiga pero debía hacerlo, tal vez tenía que ver con su novio, y por otro lado Mimí veía intrigada a Zoey, la verdad no le convencía mucho su fingida tranquilidad pero prefería respetar su silencio de igual modo en algún momento le diría lo que le pasaba. Sin previo aviso Megan se detuvo sorprendiendo a ambas amigas, estaba estática en su sitio como si hubiese visto algo de horror

¿Qué pasa Megan? – pregunto la castaña

Zoey… no es ese Mark… tu novio – dijo ella sin quitar su vista del frente haciendo su pregunta llena de impresión

Ambas al instante dirigieron su mirada al frente encontrándose con aquello que había causado tanta impresión en su amiga.

De un momento a otro Mimí se sorprendió con aquello que veía mientras Zoey por su parte seguía un tanto impresionada por lo que pasaba frente a ella.

Mark estaba con otra chica a quien ninguna de las amigas pudieron ver con exactitud… parecía que fuera normal el que él estuviera abrazando a otra chica, al menos para las amigas de Zoey eso era incorrecto

Zoey ¿Qué haces?... no harás nada al respecto, no ves que aquella chica esta flirteando a tu novio – dijo Megan al volver su vista a la pelirroja

Pero Zoey no hiso más que caminar hacia adelante y pasar por el lado de la pareja como si no existiera mientras sus amigas se habían quedado mudas de la impresión.

Mark la vio pasar por su lado pero ella ni siquiera lo volvió a ver como si no existiera, la vio alejarse a paso normal con una tranquilidad digna de admirar… la chica que estaba a la par del moreno volvió su vista intrigada a su novio y luego a la chica que lentamente se alejaba… reconoció a la pelirroja y no supo ni que decir excepto…

¿Esa era tu novia? – pregunto sencillamente

Si… – fue todo lo que dijo como respuesta para luego decir – vamos, ya es tarde – y dicho esto se fue del lugar junto con la chica

Las amigas de Zoey no parecía caer en la realidad después de ver la aptitud de la pelirroja… cuando por fin reaccionaron salieron corriendo para darle alcance a su amiga pero por mala fortuna reaccionaron demasiado lento pues la chica ya no estaba por ningún lado.

Pero ¿Qué rayos fue eso? – pregunto Mimí realmente sorprendida

No lo se… no entiendo que fue lo que paso con ella – dijo la rubia aun impresionada pues no sabia que había pasado para que su amiga no le diera importancia al hecho de ver a su novio con otra

Hay que encontrar a Zoey – comento decidida Mimí

No crees que ya es tarde… ni siquiera sabemos a donde fue – hablo Megan

Tienes razón – razono la castaña – tendremos que esperar a mañana

Si… no hay opción – afirmo la rubia para luego emprender camino a su casa junto con la chica castaña

***-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-***

_Soy tan… estúpida – _se reprendía a si misma la pelirroja que apenas llego al parque dejo de correr.

Después de tomar una aptitud altiva al pasar por el lado de quien hasta hacia una semana era su novio no pudo evitar que al doblar la esquina saliera corriendo, huyendo de todo, tal cual lo había hecho una semana atrás… las cosas no estaban bien, creyó que después de todo iba a poder olvidar pero… no pudo. Tal vez necesitaba primero aceptar el hecho que él no la amaba… sin embargo… era por eso que no podía olvidar como si nada.

Paro su andar y se sentó en una banca… tenia que pensar las cosas con claridad.

_¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué demonios no puedo olvidar?... acaso no cabe en mi la idea que nunca hubo un nosotros_ – se preguntaba mientras su vista se perdía en el cielo.

Lentamente cerro los ojos sintiendo la brisa suave… por su mente las imágenes del falso noviazgo que había tenido con Mark pasaban como vagos recuerdos… sentía tanta frustración que creía que solo le faltaba ponerse a llorar como tonta por algo que no pudo ser.

Debo dejar de pensar en esto… de todas formas no tiene caso – hablo resignada para luego encaminarse a su casa… debía hacer prevalecer sus voluntad e ignorar todo, por mucho que le costara

***-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-***

Las horas habían transcurrido tranquilamente mientras se centraba en su trabajo… o al menos eso intentaba puesto que cuando menos bajaba su guardia una sola cosa cruzaba su mente… un rostro ya muy conocido y una voz animosa… a cada momento en el que creía que hacer algo que no implicara pensar en trivialidades trataba de ponerse en la realidad de lo que hacía… pero francamente ni ocupado podía dejar de verle en su mente, dibujando su imagen tan real que parecía que ya veía espejismos

Aah! – suspiro dejando de lado lo que hacía en su computadora y llevándose una mano a la cabeza, peinando su cabello en un intento de tranquilizarse – como es posible que me tengas así – dijo con pesar pues hacia hora y media hora que intentaba hacer el reporte de los gastos del mes en el Café sin conseguir avanzar casi en absoluto

Elliot estaba por ahogarse al darse por vencido ante su debilidad, ni siquiera cuando requería de concentración podía dejar de pensar en ella.

¿Elliot?... ¿puedo pasar? – hablo una voz tras tocar en la puerta

Adelante – ordeno mientras se giraba para ver a quien ingresaba en el despacho

Te traje algo de comer, Wesley me lo pidió – le dijo amablemente una joven de largo cabello verde

Gracias Bridget – dijo seriamente intentando no hacer notar lo frustrado que se sentía

De nada – sonrió cálidamente al rubio y luego dejo lo que traía en su bandeja a un lado en el escritorio

¿Cómo va todo? – pregunto sin mucho interés tratando de encontrar algo que lo distrajera

Muy bien, todo ha estado tranquilo y hasta el momento no hemos tenido inconveniente… lo único es que Zoey no vino a trabajar esta tarde – dijo la chica quien sonaba preocupada por la pelirroja

Aquello lo había sorprendido, a pesar que su pregunta la hacía para tratar de alejar el tema concerniente a cierta pelirroja siempre parecía colarse no solo en sus pensamientos sino hasta en una plática casual... se llevo una mano a la frente dándose por derrotado al ver que ni siquiera en pláticas casuales dejaba de relucir el nombre de Zoey

Te sientes mal Elliot – pregunto la peli verde tras ver aquel gesto del rubio

No es nada – menciono simplemente

Bien, entonces me retiro – informo para luego salir del lugar

Tras cerrar la puerta Bridget soltó un suspiro que ya tenía rato conteniendo… abrazo la bandeja que tenía entre sus manos y cerró los ojos mientras tomaba un poco de aire

_Si tan solo supieras lo que siento por ti_ – se dijo para luego retirarse e ir a la cocina

Mientras, Elliot seguía tratando de dejar de pensar puesto que ya hasta sentía que era como un niño obsesionado por algún juguete…

_Como sea debo dejar de pensar en ella… me pregunto ¿Por qué no habrá venido a trabajar? – _Se cuestiono para luego suspirar resignado… seria trabajo difícil no pensar en ella

***-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-***

Aun era temprano y no sabia si bajar o no, parecía increíble que estuviese despierta tan de mañana pero la verdad es que no había podido dormir bien… su mente le daba vueltas al asunto de Mark pero cuando creyó que al fin había dejado de sentirse agobiado por él alguien mas apareció en la mente de la pelirroja… alguien a quien había olvidado al menos por un buen rato. Sin muchos ánimos de seguir con lo mismo se levanto de la cama para dirigirse hacia el espejo de su cuarto, tomo un peine y se puso a desenredar su cabello.

¿Por qué rayos sigo pensando en lo mismo? – se pregunto un tanto agobiada mientras peinaba su cabello el cual lo tenia largo por debajo de los hombros

Sonrió tranquilamente mientras seguía peinándose y recordando que cuando niña le gustaba tenerlo corto, se lo había dejado crecer después de los 10 años pues solo basto un elogio de alguien para hacer que ella decidiera dejarlo crecer.

**- Flash Back –**

Era un día soleado y una niña de cabello rojo corto y ojos marrones corría feliz por el parque ante la mirada calida de su madre. Se alejo un poco mas de la vista de su madre mientras seguía, como si fuese un gato, una mariposa monarca pero de tan distraída que iba no vio que un niño estaba en su camino por lo que choco con él haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

Auch!... lo siento – dijo ella aun dolida por el golpe que se había dado

Deberías fijarte por donde corres – menciono el otro niño quien después del golpe atino a molestarse por el tonto que no se fijaba por donde andaba

Te pedí disculpas no deberías ser tan grosero – respondió la niña a quien la aptitud de aquel otro le molesto

Y para mas tenia que ser una niña torpe – volvió a decir el niño al ver a la pequeña pelirroja que recién se levantaba del suelo

¡No soy ninguna torpe! – dijo molesta por lo que le había dicho el niño – además quien te manda a quedarte paradote en medio del camino – se justifico mientras hacia una mueca de disgusto

Pues tu no te fijas por donde andas – replico el niño

Y tu no te quitas del medio – dijo molesta ella, ese niño era bastante grosero

Yo no era quien corría sin fijarse – volvió a replicar él

Y yo no era el idiota que no se quita sabiendo que alguien puede pasar por aquí – decía mientras elevaba su tono pues ya la estaba sacando de quicio

Si ese el mejor argumento que me das te quedas corta niña – sonrió burlón tras decirlo – se nota que tienes mas ideas

Eres un grosero – le dijo para luego darse la vuelta e irse pero para su mala desgracia se resbalo por unas piedras que estaban regadas en el camino

Con la vergüenza que tenia no hizo mas que quedarse ahí después de caer de nuevo en el suelo mientras el niño comenzó a reír ante lo ocurrido.

Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja!... de verdad que eres torpe – le dijo entre risas haciendo que la niña se molestara aun mas

¡TONTO! – espeto ella aunque luego de eso empezó a llorar tanto de vergüenza, dolor y enojo

El otro al ver que empezaba a llorar dejo de reír compadeciéndose de ella quien seguía en el mismo sitio temblando por contener el llanto… por un momento se sintió mal y aun mas, se sintió débil al ver que no podía ver a una niña llorar

Oye ya… no tienes que llorar – le dijo acercándose a ella para ayudarla a ponerse de pie

Déjame – le dijo con la voz un tanto ahogada por el llanto pero el niño no hizo caso y la tomo del brazo para levantarla

Pesas mas de lo que creí – menciono mientras la hacia ponerse de pie con algo de dificultad

Te dije que me dejaras – le dijo dando un tirón para que la soltara

Si, gracias no hay problema – dijo de modo sarcástico el niño

La niña lo vio con enojo… ese niño se estaba burlando de ella y la hacia exasperarse. Por otro lado el niño dejo su sonrisa y se puso serio se acerco a ella unos pasos y alzo su mano hacia ella quien al ver esto se puso a la defensiva, lista para darle un golpe si se atrevía a tocarla pero sin querer aquella mirada la intimido haciendo que retrocediera… sin saber por qué cerro los ojos y sintió la mano de él rozar con su cabello y luego alejarse... lentamente abrió los ojos y vio con sorpresa la mano del niño en la cual reposaba una mariposa.

La tenias en el cabello – le dijo tranquilamente sonriendo

Uh! – fue todo lo que dijo y luego sonrió

Sabes algo – menciono llamando la atención de la niña – te quedaría muy bien largo – dijo ante la confusión de ella que no sabia a que se refería – me refiero a tu cabello – aclaro la duda que veía en ella – pienso que te quedaría mejor largo que corto – recalco

Y tras decir eso tomo la mano de ella para depositar la mariposa y luego despedirse de ella quien tras el comentario atino a sonrojarse…

**-Fin Flash Back –**

Sonrió tras recordar aquello pues aunque en un principio fue bastante molesto aquel simple elogio que le dio ese niño le hizo decidirse a dejarse crecer el cabello… por muy molesta que estuviese solo había bastado ese gesto para sonrojarla… vaya que había sido extraño.

Quien lo diría – menciono con una sonrisa ante el recuerdo dejando de lado el peine – vaya encuentro mas extraño – dijo para luego tomar sus cosas y bajar a desayunar e irse temprano al instituto.

***-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-***

Llego tranquilamente al instituto sin en menor desanimo… a lo lejos distinguió a sus amigas en la entrada del edificio y se acerco a ellas con una sonrisa tranquila

Buenos días chicas – saludo ella de manera amigable

Buenos días Zoey – contesto Megan aunque en su voz se escuchaba un dejo de reproche

Sucede algo – inquirió ante el tono frío de su contestación

Sucede que nos tienes que explicar ¿Qué rayos paso ayer contigo? – respondió Mimi quien veía inquisidoramente a la pelirroja quien tenia una cara llena de impresión

_Que… y ahora… ¿Qué rayos digo? _– se decía mentalmente, sorprendida por la forma directa en que le habían dicho las cosas

***-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-***

**Notas de la autora: **

Okey… ya me había perdido por mucho tiempo pero aquí estoy de nuevo entregándoles el cuarto capitulo de este fic…

La verdad tuve un fin de ciclo horrible y con tanta tareas, exposiciones y proyectos ya ni tiempo tenia para escribir… pero espero ponerme al día en este periodo de vacaciones ^_^

En fin no redundo mucho y espero que les gustara la conti… por fa les pido opiniones si no es molestia ^_^

Así que nos veremos en el próximo capitulo de **Imperio de Cristal**

Sayonara!

**Att: Luna Love**

**pd: Dejo una fic de compensacion a mi retraso en actualizar fics... pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil ^_^  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**L****os personajes de Mew Mew Power no me pertenecen, solo los tomo para poder crear esta historia.**

**Imperio de Cristal**

**Encuentro, decisión y recuerdo**

Zoey seguía ahí, parada sin decir ni una sola palabra. En ningún momento se imagino que su día comenzaría con ese tipo de cosas pero ahí estaban sus amigas con una mirada inquisidora, serias, esperando la respuesta que pudiese llegar a darles la joven.

Trago en seco sin saber aun que decir, la verdad no lo había hecho pues no quería que la vieran de mártir abandonada, ya bastante había tenido con su madre que tras notar la ausencia y el desconcierto de ella la hizo hablarle de lo ocurrido el día de lo sucedido y muy a pesar de no querer hablar había tenido que hacerlo aunque omitiendo lo sucedido en el Café.

¿Y bien?... ¿nos lo dirás? – pregunto Mimi quien solo la veía sin decir nada

Bueno… yo… – ni siquiera sabia por donde iniciar, no tenia idea de cómo enfrentar de nuevo la situación… no sabia como lo llegaran a tomar ellas

Zoey – la llamo esta vez Megan – dinos ¿Qué esta ocurriendo?, no es común que tras ver a tu novio con otra lo dejes pasar así como si nada… ¿de cuando aquí permites eso? – cuestiono haciendo que ella le viera con nostalgia que tomo por sorpresa a sus amigas

Chicas… yo… – pero no llego a concretar nada ya que una voz las saco de su platica

Buenos días – saludo gentil la voz de un chico al que rápidamente reconocieron

Buenos días Mark – contesto un tanto seria la castaña

Buenos días – dijo la rubia sin agregar mas

Buenos días Zoey – saludo al ver que la pelirroja no contestaba a su saludo

Debo irme – fue la respuesta de ella y antes que sus amigas objetaran agrego – me toca ir a hablar con el director sobre el arreglo, nos vemos – y sin mas se alejo de lugar zafándose ágilmente del agarre con el que Mimi intento detenerla

Zoey espera – la intento llamar la rubia pero fue tarde y ya ella se había marchado

_Zoey – _pensó el moreno viendo de manera triste el lugar por el que se había ido ella – nos vemos chicas – se despidió él pero antes de siquiera poder dar un paso Megan se interpuso en su camino

¿Nos puedes explicar que pasa aquí? – pregunto a un asombrado Mark que en ningún momento se esperaba aquella pregunta

¿De que me estas hablando? – pregunto pues daba por hecho que ellas sabían lo que sucedía

Mira Mark, no tengo idea de que sucede pero no te hagas el tonto… que ha ocurrido para que Zoey se comporte así – hablo Mimi que ya demasiado se había guardado para si el hecho de ver distante y triste a Zoey aunque ella aparentase lo contrario

La verdad es que… – pero antes de poder continuar alguien mas interrumpió la conversación

¡Mark! – llamo una chica a lo lejos haciendo que el aludido se volteara a verla.

Si las chicas ya tenían demasiadas preguntas, solo basto ver como la chica inmediatamente se abalanzaba a los brazos del chico dejándolas descuadradas del todo.

Mark, buenos días – saludo ella plantándole un beso corto ante la estupefacción de Megan y Mimi.

Buenos días Kaira – saludo un tanto incomodo pues las amigas de Zoey estaban ahí sin comprender nada

Se nos hará tarde cariño, vamos – le dijo halando de su camisa sin tomar en cuenta la presencia de las otras chicas

Eh... si, vamos – contesto emprendiendo la marcha hacia su salón pero antes de marcharse se volteo a ver a las amigas de Zoey – nos veremos luego chicas, adiós – se despidió y tras eso se marcho de la vista de ambas.

No… era esa… Kaira Ringen – dijo aun con la impresión reflejada la rubia que no caía en la realidad de lo que acababa de ver

La chica… extranjera del curso de Mark – dijo Mimi completamente confundida

¡¿QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ? – gritaron ellas que sin mas se decidieron a hablar de una vez con la pelirroja.

***-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-***

Ya había ido a la dirección y después de unos cuantos informes se despidió del director para regresar a su salón. En el camino no dejaba de darle vueltas nuevamente al asunto… sus amigas esperaban una respuesta que ella les había escondido por una semana, no sabia como tomarían eso pero esa había sido su decisión.

_¿Qué haré? Mimi y Megan esperan que les explique todo pero…como explicar que les oculte la verdad y huí como una cobarde el día de ayer solo para evitar verme vulnerable ante Mark – _pensaba mientras seguía caminando casi por inercia – _son mis amigas y las estimo pero lo que menos quiero es que me vean como la pobre abandonada… además… ni siquiera a mi madre pude decirle que lo que en verdad me desconcertaba era el que Elliot se haya mostrado preocupado por mi… eso es algo que mientras no lo resuelva no puedo decirlo _– se decía mientras que sin esperarlo llego a su salón.

Con algo de indecisión abrió la puerta y entro… lo primero que vio fueron las miradas atentas y fijas en ella y al ver hacia el escritorio del docente vio al profesor de matemática con una expresión seria quien dejo el libro de lado para luego decirle…

La clase comenzó hace 15 minutos señorita… déme una razón para no sacarla por llegar tarde – le había dicho con un tono estricto que en cualquier otra situación le habría infundido miedo… pero solo levanto la vista sin expresar ninguna emoción

Estaba con el director, disculpe mi tardanza pero era necesario que fuera para verificar los avances en los arreglos – lo había dicho tan calmada que sus compañeros de salón le veían impresionados

Bien señorita Hanson, entonces pase a su asiento y póngase al corriente con la clase – ordeno con el mismo tono aunque sorprendido por la ausencia con que las palabras de ella salieron

Y tras eso se dirigió a su lugar, tomo sus cosas y escucho el resto de la clase aun con la mente perdida en otra parte.

***-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-***

Si… entiendo… gracias – colgó el teléfono tras escuchar las últimas palabras de aquel con quien hasta hace poco hablaba

¿Todo listo? – pregunto un chico rubio al verle colgar el auricular

Sí, todo está listo y solo faltan los preparativos… espero que Bridget, Corina, René y Kiky puedan ayudarnos con esto – decía de manera pensativa pues no sabía que tanto tendrían que hacer el día del evento

No creo que sea necesario – dijo tranquilamente el rubio dejando sorprendido al castaño

¿Por qué lo dices? – cuestiono sin entender

Pienso darles como regalo esa noche – contesto sencillamente

Eh! – aquella expresión sorprendida le salió sin querer, tal parecía que descubrir sus sentimientos le había hecho ser mas considerado

Trabajaran solo en el preparativo previo y por la noche irán con nosotros pero ellas no serán empleadas en el evento – informo ante aquella admiración de su amigo

No habrá problema con eso – inquirió Wesley ante la idea de Elliot

No lo creo – contesto – ellas son empleadas y el que estén con nosotros por auto-invitación sin necesidad de trabajar no será gran cosa… el director Kazuyi deberá comprender esos términos – decía como si aquello ya estuviese planeado

Está bien – afirmo sonriendo – entonces ¿Qué haremos ahora? – pregunto pues tal parecía que todo estaba casi arreglado

Por el momento creo que debemos empezar a preparar el presupuesto –

Entonces voy a revisar lo que se necesita – sin más dio la vuelta y antes de seguir su camino se volteo y dijo – de paso podrías terminar con el reporte de los gastos

Elliot le dirigió la mirada un tanto confuso pero entonces cayó en cuenta que había dejado a medias aquello.

Está bien… lo tendré listo hoy – le dijo con seguridad

Bien, ahora a trabajar – y se marcho del lugar mientras Elliot subía a su habitación para terminar con el reporte pendiente

Apenas llego a su habitación se propuso terminar con el reporte… el día anterior solo había logrado hacer la mitad así que debía concentrarse en su labor.

Los primeros minutos le fueron muy bien… cuando se canso de ello dejo un momento lo que hacía y agarro un poco de agua. Giro su vista hacia la mesa de noche y vio una foto… la foto que tomaron en los primeros meses de funciones del Café. Aquello le hizo sonreír y recordar algo…

– **Flash Back –**

¿El Café Mew Mew? – aquel no era un nombre muy… convencional para él pero a fin de cuentas ese era el nombre escogido por su amigo

Así es Elliot – contesto tranquilamente un chico castaño sonriendo gentilmente – aunque para abrir es necesario contratar meseras – le recordó pues ya todo estaba listo salvo porque aun no tenían meseras contratadas

Tendremos que dar a conocer que necesitamos empleadas – suspiro con desgano mientras subía a su habitación para descansar

Tendré listos los anuncios pronto, te llamare hasta entonces – le aviso recibiendo por repuesta un ademan por parte del rubio

Horas después estaban dando los volantes de "Se necesitan empleadas" en el centro de la ciudad. Las cosas no parecía que fueran muy complicadas pues solo bastaba que los vieran y las chicas no dejaban de solicitar el empleo… de la nada y entre la multitud una chica se acerco, era algo morena y de cabello rubio, vestía un una falda amarilla y una blusa blanca con detalles bordados en dorado les dijo que estaba interesada en el empleo y ambos no dudaron que era el empleo lo que llamaba la atención de ella.

Horas más tarde una chica de cabello verde y lentes que escondían una mirada verdosa pidió el empleo aunque con mucha timidez y Wesley no dudo en otorgarle el trabajo.

Para ser el primer día ya tenemos 2 empleadas y al menos una decena de solicitudes – dijo el rubio mientras tomaba una soda

Tienes razón – menciono el castaño sonriendo pues sabía que aquello de buscar empleadas sería complicado dado al hecho que las que decían acercarse por la oferta no dejaban muy ocultas las intenciones que querían con ambos

Deberíamos regresar, hemos entregado los volantes y ahí está la forma en que pueden contactarnos – decía Elliot poniéndose en pie

De acuerdo – secundo y así se fueron del lugar

Cruzaron tranquilamente por el parque hasta que alguien se puso en el camino de ambos

Están solicitando empleadas ¿cierto? – pregunto la chica

Si… el Café no ha entrado en funciones por falta de personal – hablo Wesley tranquilamente

Bien… quiero el empleo – soltó simplemente y sin rodeos

Ambos chicos le vieron un tanto impresionados… era tan simple la petición. La vieron fijamente, inspeccionándola, era delgada, cabello negro azul y ojos azules, parecía una chica de unos 15 años y por su vestimenta parecía ser una chica de clase media… en ese momento se preguntaron ¿Por qué quería el empleo? Y al parecer ella noto la interrogante y con la mayor simpleza y seriedad les dijo

Parece que les extraña que pida un empleo siendo que no parezco una chica de mala posición económica – la seriedad demostraba que no era ninguna ingenua – no se equivocan conmigo pero prefiero ser independiente de mis padres que no son más que un lio de finanzas y negocios… hace un mes casi que abandone eso y decidí velar por mi cuenta y ya que no tengo mucho dinero salvo lo poco que me resta he decidido trabajar – puntualizo haciendo que Wesley y Elliot parecieran dar el visto bueno

Muy bien… preséntate mañana para entregarte tu uniforme y ponerte al tanto de todo – ordeno el rubio con altivez

Bien… entonces nos vemos – y se fue dando un leve ademan

Me parece que al paso que vamos tendremos a las meseras en menos tiempo del esperado – comento el castaño sonriendo – a pesar de las exigencias – agrego viendo al rubio

Como sea… con tal que el Café entre en funciones – repuso Elliot sin más pues fue idea de él que a quien contrataran debía mostrarse interesado en el empleo y no en otra cosa

***-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-***

Al día siguiente se presentaron las 3 chicas para recibir su uniforme y las respectivas indicaciones, no demoraron mucho en ello pero aun así la inauguración del local seria hasta dentro de 4 días por lo que era esencial que se arreglara el lugar… pero no ese día.

Bien chicas, eso es todo cuanto deben saber… mañana vendrán a empezar con el trabajo para tener todo en orden el día de la apertura – les dijo el joven castaño con una amable sonrisa

Está bien, entonces nos veremos mañana – se despidió la chica rubia

Nos tendrás temprano – informo tímidamente la peli verde

Si no hay más que decir, nos vemos – hablo la chica peli azul haciendo un ademan de despedida que fue correspondido por una sonrisa de confirmación por parte de Wesley

Así que ya están al tanto – dijo el rubio que venía bajando por las escaleras

Si, ya están informadas con respecto a todo – respondió tranquilamente

Antes que pudiera seguir diciendo mas la puerta del Café se abrió y por ella apareció una chica alta, delgada, de cabello morado quien rápidamente llamo la atención de ambos jóvenes.

Es aquí donde solicitan empleadas – pregunto seria

Sí, estamos buscando a empleadas – confirmo Elliot de igual modo

Bueno… aquí me tienen – aquello fue una solicitud tan directa que hasta fue inesperada

E-está bien – acepto el castaño aun con la sorpresa de tan repentina solicitud

Tras eso no hubo mucho que esperar, las cosas estaban tan calmadas que el rubio solo atino a aburrirse y decidió salir de ese lugar. Camino hasta llegar al parque en donde no pudo encontrar nada que lo distrajera por lo que se acerco al barandal que rodeaba el pequeño lago. No paso mucho tiempo para que a lo lejos la voz de una chica se escuchara… era una voz animosa y al voltear su vista vio a una chica de cabello pelirrojo y ojos marrones quien se despedía de un chico moreno… parecía muy contenta y de repente ella se detuvo frente a una pizarra de anuncios. Sus ojos se iluminaron en un segundo e hizo una sonrisa reluciente tomando el volante y dirigiéndose a paso rápido sin fijarse en nada en su camino. Descuidadamente el viento le voló el papel de las manos y ella corrió tras el intentando agarrarlo, al final la hoja llego casualmente a los pies del rubio quien la recogió.

Di-disculpa – lo llamo la chica

Se te voló esto – fue la respuesta de él – así que buscas empleo – inquirió sin muchos rodeos

Si, vi el volante y voy a ver si aun hay vacante – confirmo ella

Queda una vacante pero deberás poner empeño en ello – le dijo sencilla y seriamente

Y ¿Cómo estás seguro que hay vacante? – pregunto ante aquel anuncio que por cierto no le parecía muy legitimo

Digamos que es porque hablas con la persona indicada – contesto con orgullo

Si claro – hablo descreditando aquella aseveración – y si hablo con la persona indicada supongo que puedo decirle que quiero el empleo y si lo que cree es que no hare bien mi trabajo pues se equivoca – dijo un tanto irónica lo cual hizo que el rubio soltara una risita

Entonces creo que te has ganado el empleo – le dijo tranquilamente – pero déjame decirte que tu ironía no te va y eres muy mala para querer enfrentar con palabras a otros – rio de buena gana pues le era gracioso que ella quisiera retarlo con sus palabras

La chica se molesto con aquello, ¿Quién se creía que era ese sujeto para decirle eso?, iba a responderle a su comentario cuando alguien los interrumpió.

Sabía que te encontraría aquí Elliot – la agradable sonrisa del chico cambio por admiración al ver a la chica – oh! Disculpa, soy Wesley un placer – se presento cordial

¿Wesley? – pregunto asombrada – disculpa… lo llamaste ¿Elliot? – pregunto de nuevo con la impresión reflejada

Eh… sí, soy Wesley Colgride y él es Elliot Grant ¿Por qué la pregunta? – inquirió ante aquellas preguntas

Sucede que quiere la vacante y ni sabía que era el dueño del Café – aclaro Elliot como si nada – al menos es digna de los criterios que busco en las empleadas – completo viéndola fijamente

Por un segundo la pelirroja se quedo sin habla, en ningún momento creyó que ese chico fuese el dueño pero aunque la aptitud de él dejaba mucho que desear el otro chico parecía más comprensivo… había estado buscando un empleo y por muy idiota que fuera el dueño aceptaría.

Entonces si cumplo esos criterios tengo el empleo – inquirió ella viendo con desafío al rubio

Si – fue la respuesta del chico – a menos claro que este cometiendo el error de mi vida – sonrió burlón molestándola

Quédate con tus prejuicios no me importa lo que digas siendo que eres demasiado ególatra que ni puedes diferenciar el error del acierto – sus palabras sorprendieron al castaño que se había mantenido al margen procurando entrar en el momento que las cosas se pusieran complicadas

Elliot rio ante su comentario ganándose una mirada desafiante de parte de ella… era interesante y muy divertida, tanto que sabiendo, sin pensarlo demasiado, que su carácter era tan predecible se divertiría haciendo rabiar.

– **Fin Flash Back –**

Sin duda ese había sido el inicio de una pequeña batalla campal con ella, la verdad era tan sencillo hacerla enojar por lo que le había llamado mucho la atención esa chica. Era ahora que se daba cuenta que aunque no lo había notado ella lo había atrapado, solo bastaba con fastidiarla para darle un poco de alegría al día… vaya forma de expresar, inconcientemente, la atracción hacia ella.

_Al menos eso le dio un poco de diversión a mi vida _– sonrió burlonamente y después de dejar la foto, que sostenía desde hacía unos minutos, sobre la mesa continuo con su tarea con mas tranquilidad.

***-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-***

**Notas de Autora: **

Hola!... espero que hayan pasado una feliz navidad y… bueno, he aquí el quinto capítulo de esta historia… no esperaba terminar algo pronto pero la chispa de inspiración apareció gracias al cielo y es así como he podido actualizar n_n

Espero que les haya agradado este cap… y como siempre, si no es mucho pedir, les pido opiniones con respecto a esto…

No tengo mucho más que decir así que les deseo un… FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! (aunque algo retrasado ^_^U)

Y tratare de actualizar luego… se cuidan mucho y bendiciones a todos.

Sayonara!

**Luna Love**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de Mew Mew Power no me pertenecen, solo los tomo para poder crear esta historia.**

**Imperio de Cristal**

**Nuevos dilemas**

Atendió dos mesas más antes de marcharse de ahí e ir hacia los vestidores. No sabia que hacer para dejar de lado sus preocupaciones pero no podía dar mas excusas para evitar acercarse al Café. Al llegar esa tarde vio a Elliot subir a su habitación y desde ese momento no lo vio mas, cosa que agradeció pues no quería soportar la esquividad del chico.

Además la platica con sus amigas no fue del todo buena, tal parece que se resintieron con ella debido al haberles ocultado lo de Mark pero a fin de cuentas quedaron medianamente en paz.

Se sentó en una banca y dirigió su mirada hacia el espejo de la habitación… sonrió tristemente a su reflejo al pensar la desdicha que la rodeaba. Primero su novio la dejaba y luego su jefe le mostraba afecto para después alejarse de ella, no entendía la actitud de él pero tampoco quería pensarlo demasiado. El sonido de su celular la saco de sus pensamientos, saco el teléfono y vio un mensaje en el

**Te esperamos a primera hora, debemos coordinar los últimos preparativos para la fiesta. Megan **– leyó el mensaje y sonrió tranquila al ver que por lo menos no le hacia la ley del hielo después de todo

Ah! Que mas da – se dijo para luego ponerse de pie y salir a ver que mas hacia para no pasar aburrida

Tan solo abrir la puerta se topo con alguien a quien en verdad no esperaba ver en ese momento.

E-elliot – menciono el nombre del chico con asombro

Creí que te habías ido – le dijo sin mucho interés – ¿estas ocupada? – le pregunto tranquilo

No, creo que no – le respondió dudosa

Ya veo – comento suavemente - ¿podrías…? – pero no llego a decir mas cuando una voz hablo

¡Hey Zoey!... no creas que atenderé a todos los clientes sola, regresa al café ahora mismo – aquel tono era inconfundible, Corina había aparecido tras divisar a la "fugitiva" que no estaba en lo que debía

Si de otra situación se hubiera tratado la pelirroja se habría enojado por el mandonismo de su compañera de trabajo pero en esa ocasión no hizo mas que asentir y alejarse como si estuviera escapando de su muerte, cosa que no solo sorprendió a Elliot sino también a Corina.

¿Por qué me miras así? – pregunto al ver la mirada del rubio que lucia un tanto replicante

Por nada – dijo después de un suspiro cansino para luego dar la vuelta y marcharse

Si que te comportas raro – menciono por lo bajo tras su respuesta esquiva, definitivamente Elliot se estaba portando raro a su parecer

Corina – la llamo una chica de cabello verde quien llego junto a ella tras marcharse el rubio

¿Qué pasa Bridget? – cuestiono ante el llamado

Nada solo que hay que hacer una entrega – le comento tranquila

Y ¿Por qué no vas tú? – le dijo sin ningún tipo de sutileza

Es que también voy a salir pero a otra entrega y Wesley me pidió que te llamara a ti ya que las demás están ocupadas – se explico la chica pues sabia que debía tener un buen argumento para hacer que ella fuera a hacer la entrega

Esta bien pero solo tengo una pregunta – le dijo viéndola de manera suspicaz – si se supone que vas a una entrega ¿Qué hacer aquí? – pregunto sin mucho rodeos

Eh… yo solo… es que olvide mi teléfono… lo deje en mi bolso y vine por él – se excuso la peliverde aunque un tanto nerviosa

Ah… si – asintió no muy convencida de la excusa pero se retuvo de decir mas recordando que debía ir a hacer una entrega – bien, nos vemos al rato – se despidió marchándose del lugar

Aunque de hecho… vine porque había visto a Elliot aquí – susurro soltando un suspiro tras haberse marchado la chica peliazul – y creí… que podía hablar… un momento con él – susurro aun mas bajo dirigiendo su mirada por el lugar que tomo Elliot – _Elliot _– pensó para luego alejarse e ir a sus labores

***-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-***

Los días habían ido volando y aunque parecía que las chicas ya habían tomado a bien lo sucedido entre Mark y ella aun parecían algo disconformes ante el silencio que ella guardo. Zoey no quería tener el tema de Mark todo el tiempo pero sus amigas cada que podían le comentaban acerca de él y su nueva novia.

Kaira Ringen, estudiante que venia del extranjero aunque sus raíces eran japonesas. Estudiante sobresaliente e integrante del club de animación de la escuela, estuvo tiempo fuera del país debido al trabajo de sus padres pero ya cumplidos sus 16 años sus padres le dieron la libertad de vivir sola por lo que regreso a Japón.

Nunca había sabido de los nuevos sentimientos de Mark hacia la chica por lo que la sorpresa había sido tal que aun después de 2 semanas y media seguía un tanto deprimida. Diario veía a Mark acompañado por la joven de cabello castaño dorado y ojos miel lo cual le hacia reafrontar la realidad de su vida… y de todas esas veces solo unas dos o tres veces no resistió mas y se encerró en los baños a llorar su desdicha.

Chicos un poco a la derecha… no lo dejen caer mucho… así, así – ordenaba ella a una distancia desde donde podía ver bien lo que hacían sus compañeros quienes estaban ubicando adornos

Así esta bien Zoey – la llamo una chica sin dejar de sujetar el extremo del lazo de donde colgaban una hilera de diversos adornos alusivos a San Valentín

Si, así esta bien – confirmo ella y luego comenzaron a atar los extremos

Terminamos cierto – inquirió una chica de cabello negro una vez ataron la cuerda

Si, mañana continuaremos – sonrió al decirlo – si seguimos este ritmo tendremos listo todo a tiempo – informo alegre a su grupo

Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana – se despidieron todos para luego salir del lugar

Zoey se quedo un poco mas para guardar el resto de materiales, ese día sus amigas no estuvieron con ella pues tenían unos pendientes urgentes por lo cual tendría que irse sola hacia su trabajo.

Caminaba tranquilamente tras abandonar la escuela sin muchas intenciones de llegar al Café. Tras aquel encuentro días atrás Elliot volvió a su manera esquiva… como si quisiera evitarla. Después de tanto pensar las cosas creyó que todo estaría bien y normal pero no era así, conforme pasaba el tiempo desde aquella tarde que él le brindo su cariño su relación se había visto afectada… ya no la molestaba o hacia rabiar, rara vez lo veía y si lo hacia tomaban rumbos diferentes y en el peor de los casos cuando por coincidencia se quedaban solos en un mismo sitio ninguno decía nada por lo que terminaban apartando la mirada y dando la vuelta. Aquella situación la tenia intrigada y cansada pero si él la evitaba ella no tenía que ir a rogarle atención.

Apenas llego al Café vio a sus compañeras de trabajo quienes ya estaban preparadas y al parecer ella era la ultima en llegar por lo que suspiro para luego ir a vestirse y comenzar sus labores.

***-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-***

¿Dónde esta Zoey? – pregunto Corina con cierta molestia ante la desaparición de la chica

Fue a sacar la basura – le informo Kiky quien llevaba unos platos sucios – debe estar lavándose las manos

Pero eso no requiere tanto tiempo – se quejo la peliazul

Ahí viene – aviso Rene sin descuidar su trabajo tras divisar a la pelirroja

Sucede algo – pregunto al ver que las chicas la miraban, aunque lo dijo mas por la mirada de reproche de Corina

¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – cuestiono la peliazul sin muchos rodeos

Disculpa pero no fue tan fácil como creerás que fue la tarea que acabo de realizar – contesto irónica ante aquel tono demandante de la chica

Ah vaya! Veo que ahora ya tenemos humor para la ironía – se jacto Corina ante la respuesta de ella

Y que si es así – reto siguiéndole el juego

Chicas no empiecen – intervino la chica rubia al ver a las 2 discutir – oye Zoey puedes atender la mesa de allá mientras llevo esto a la cocina – sugirió señalando una mesa cercana

Esta bien – contesto simplemente – con tal de no oír la voz mandona de Corina – dijo para después alejarse sin darle tiempo de replica a la peliazul

Parece que al menos se siente mejor – comento la chica de cabello morado viendo alejarse a la pelirroja

Espero que su humor no se vuelva en su contra – dijo la peliverde pues de sobra sabia que ella y Corina eran un caos cuando se ponían a discutir

Por otro lado Zoey se acerco a la mesa que Kiky le había indicado tratando de no mostrar la molestia que cargaba ante la pequeña discusión que tuvo con Corina… esa chica sabia sacarla de quicio con su exceso de poder que según ella tenia sobre lo que debía o no hacer… la volvía loca con su manera de ser, era como si le pareciera que fuera su sirvienta personal y eso era lo que le molestaba mas. Respiro hondo al tiempo que ponía la mejor sonrisa para saludar amablemente al cliente y tomar su pedido

Buenas tardes, bienvenido al Café Mew Mew, puedo tomar su orden – hablo tranquila a lo cual el chico en la mesa levanto la vista del menú para verla sorprendiéndose con lo que encontró

¿Zoey? – inquirió un tanto incrédulo

¿Qué? – expreso dudosa sin reconocer al chico

¡Vaya! – exclamo – si que has cambiado – le dijo sonriente

¡D-Dren! – dijo sorprendida y sin creerlo

¡El mismo! – confirmo él – vaya tiempo sin verte mi querida gatita – le decía en tono cariñoso

_¡Ay no!... esto no es verdad, tiene que ser una broma _– se dijo la pelirroja ante la presencia de aquel chico quien le seguía sonriendo mientras ella se quedo estática en su sitio sin atinar a hacer nada

***-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-***

Elliot despertó luego de una pequeña siesta, no supo ni a que hora se quedo dormido pero al menos le había ayudado descansar luego de casi 2 días de insomnio. Después de aquel acercamiento que había tenido con la pelirroja no había podido siquiera dormir bien… quiso volver a intentar hablar con ella pero o estaba ocupada o ya se iba… estaba consiente que pudo intentarlo durante el trabajo pero no era una fácil situación pues la ultima vez fue interrumpido por lo que prefirió evitarla mientras ordenaba bien sus ideas y no parecer un idiota al hablarle.

Suspiro con desgana, eso de los sentimientos era una situación complicada para él… estaría agradecido con las deidades y dioses existentes si le proporcionaran un manual acerca de "como manejar las relaciones sentimentales" pero por desgracia no existía tal cosa.

_Tienes que dejarte de rodeos y actuar de una vez _– se dijo con decisión

_Recuerda que mientras mas tiempo pasa mas difícil se vuelve el tratar de arreglar las cosas _– resonó en su mente las palabras que Wesley le había dicho tras comentarle lo sucedido 2 días atrás

Elliot sentía que aquella situación se le estaba volviendo tediosa por lo que con un objetivo claro en mente se levanto de la cama, se ordeno un poco para luego salir de su habitación e ir, si no había mucho problema, a poner las cosas en claro con cierta pelirroja.

Mientras bajaba pudo oír un comentario de Bridget que le llamo la atención

¿Qué le pasara a Zoey? – pregunto la chica sin dejar de ver hacia la mesa que atendía la pelirroja

Parece que… lo conoce – comento con tono sereno la chica de morado

¡Dren! – exclamo Zoey al tiempo que daba un paso atrás cosa que sorprendió a todos en el Café, incluyendo a Elliot quien ya estaba en el lugar y veía a la chica sorprendida ante la presencia de aquel chico

Veo que me recuerdas gatita – le dijo sonriendo al tiempo que la veía con algo de… ¿dulzura? – pero no es necesario que llames la atención – sugirió divertido

¡Se puede saber ¿Qué haces aquí? – fue lo que contesto la pelirroja quien parecía haber salido de un estado de shock

Pues… lo que todos vienen a hacer a este lugar, comer – fue la respuesta del joven de cabello verde oscuro

_¿Quién rayos es ese sujeto?_ – se cuestiono Elliot al ver aquella escena

Oye gatita porque no te sientas y platicamos un poco – sugirió con una sonrisa conquistadora – tenia tanto tiempo sin verte y vaya que te he extrañado – le dijo sin dejar aquel tono de seducción que logro molestar a Elliot

Estoy trabajando, no puedo – contesto la pelirroja a quien la idea no le parecía en absoluto, conocía a Dren desde tiempo atrás y sabia que él no desistió ni desistiría de conquistarla

Por su parte Dren seguía tan sonriente como si no le importara que "su gatita" rechazara su invitación para hablar… hacia casi 3 años que no la veía y aunque sabía que ella nunca le daría una oportunidad él no desistiría de su cometido… Zoey Hanson era SU chica por mucho que se portara renuente a aceptarle.

Oh vamos gatita, solo hablemos – le dijo con suplica mientras le miraba con una mirada rogante

Ya te dije que no puedo – contesto ella

Ni modo – dijo el chico parándose de su silla y acercándose a la chica – veo que a pesar de los años no piensas considerar lo nuestro – le menciono dejando sorprendidos a todos

Ante aquellas palabras el rubio no lo soporto ni un minuto mas, vio como se acercaba a ella sonriendo con picardía al tiempo que las palabras surtieron efecto en la pelirroja quien se intimido y no reacciono hasta que él le tomo del mentón y le hizo que le viera a los ojos

Vamos Zoey, se que te gusto – le dijo en tono seductor viendo fijamente sus ojos marrones

Eso… no… es cierto – contesto entrecortada pues no sabia que hacer y el que ese chico estuviera tan cerca le hacia perder la coherencia… tenia que admitir que tenia su encanto

Dren sonrió ladeadamente al ver que no había perdido el efecto que causaba en ella… siempre que se le resistía había hecho eso… acercarse lentamente e hipnotizarla con sus palabras… aunque ahora que lo recordaba eso solo le duraba unos minutos. Y en efecto, Zoey pareció volver a la realidad y se aparto de él bruscamente

¡No, basta! – dijo mientras se reubicaba en la realidad – acaso vienes de nuevo con lo mismo – cuestiono molesta

¿Qué cosa? – pregunto inocente – porque si te refieres a mi pequeño regalo como el que ti el día que me fui pues… solo me lo hubieras pedido y ya – le sonrió de lado

¡Ni loca! – exclamo ella – no quiero ni que te atrevas – advirtió señalándolo con un dedo

Jajajaja – rió el chico ante el desconcierto de todos menos de Zoey – así que todavía lo recuerdas – le dijo riendo aun – vaya que causo impresión en ti aunque lo niegues gatita – le dijo para después acercarse de nuevo a ella – me ayudas a recordar lo que se siente tener tus labios junto a los míos – le dijo al tiempo que le tomaba del brazo mientras todos no cabían en si al oír aquella declaración

***-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-***

**Notas de Autora:**

Uy! Lo dejo en suspenso por el momento…. Espero que les haya agradado este capitulo….

Las preguntas aquí son… ¿Qué hará Elliot ante la situación que se presenta ante él?... ¿Zoey siente algo por Dren como para que la hipnotice fácilmente?... ¿Qué hará ella?... ¿Se dejara besar o lo evitara alguien?... y más que nada ¿Qué historia hay entre Dren y Zoey?... los dejo con esas intrigas que responderé en el siguiente capitulo de este fic….

Así que, si no es mucho pedir…

**¿Me dejarían un review?... seria estupendo conocer sus opiniones ^_^**

Nos veremos en la próxima….

**Luna Love**

**Pd: Gracias a quienes me han dejado reviews… lamento no haber contestado a ellos pero no he tenido mucho tiempo para ponerme al día con eso. Y gracias a Mary por sus review tanto en esta historia como en la otra de Zoey y Elliot… te agradezco tus palabras T_T**

**Pd 2: por si lo pregunta alguien me refiero al fic de Un momento… solo por si alguien se lo preguntaba ^_^U **

**Pd: no solo le agradezco a ella sino a quienes me dejan review ok… solo aclaro, no quiero recibir algún ¿Por qué solo agradeces a ella? O algo por el estilo ^_^U**

**Sayonara!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes de Mew Mew Power no me pertenecen, solo los tomo para poder crear esta historia.**

**Imperio de Cristal**

Me ayudas a recordar lo que se siente tener tus labios junto a los míos – esa ultima frase resonó en la mente de Elliot al tiempo que él se acercaba peligrosamente a la pelirroja quien se sonrojo ante el comentario

De un momento a otro parecía que la realidad y el tiempo se habían disuelto ante Elliot quien al ver aquello no atinaba a hacer algo… si de por si el chico no le agrado hasta el momento, lo que intentaba hacer era algo que le permitía ganarse la total aversión del rubio. No supo ni en que condenado momento se había movido de su sitio y aunque su instinto le decía que lo alejara a golpes de la chica, su sentido común le llevo a retenerse y carraspear para llamar la atención de la "pareja" que por cierto se estaría besando de no ser por la oportuna intervención

Disculpen pero esto es un café y no un centro publico para el amor – comento fríamente viendo a ambos con aquella mirada helada

Que inoportuno – susurro por lo bajo el chico de cabello verde al tiempo que se separaba de la chica que con solo atisbar la presencia del rubio pareció salir del trance en el que había caído ante el recuerdo ya mencionado por Dren

Dio dos pasos atrás y luego miro al rubio que al parecer estaba inmutable aunque fuese todo lo contrario. El rubio paso su mirada de arriba abajo con disimulo tratando de calmarse… ¿acaso eso era estar celoso?

Vaya lastima – dijo el chico peliverde – por lo visto debemos esperar gatita – comento viéndola

¡¿Qué? – exclamo – nada de eso, ni creas que voy a caer en tu juego – reprocho ella

¿Cuál juego? – pregunto inocente – no entiendo a que te refieres – siguió diciendo

Disculpen pero yo creo que no es momento de esto – interrumpió Elliot quien se estaba molestando ante las palabras del chico – Zoey se te paga por trabajar no por hablar con los clientes – se dirigió a ella mostrando una sonrisa arrogante y superior

Disculpa pero no estoy perdiendo tiempo – le reto ante aquel comentario que le sorprendió pero que a la vez logro molestarla

Elliot alzo una ceja con incredulidad… si no hacia eso entonces como llamar la situación y por lo visto la pelirroja capto el mensaje por lo que empezó a balbucear buscando una excusa que a fin de cuentas no encontró.

El chico de cabello verde oscuro vio sin disimulo al chico que acababa de arruinarle el juego con la pelirroja y concluyo que solo era un entrometido por lo que suspiro llamando la atención de los presentes.

Sabes gatita, por que no me traes un trozo de pie de chocolate y un café… al menos con eso me basta además de verte – dijo sin dejar de lado aquella sonrisa de satisfacción

Por su parte la aludida dirigió su mirada a Dren y luego a Elliot quien permanecía inmutable con aquella apariencia orgullosa que tanto conocía… sin encontrar mas que hacer se retiro del lugar para traer el pedido que seguramente le costaría otro rato mas de acoso de parte del joven.

***-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-***

Su vida se estaba poniendo de cabeza. Ya habían pasado unos días desde que Dren se apareció en el Café y eso al parecer creo una reacción en cadena en los eventos que giraban en torno a la pelirroja. Después del acoso que recibió por parte de Dren no se espero que Elliot no le despegara la vista, tan gélida como solo él sabía hacerla, lo cual la ponía de los nervios en demasía. La monotonía de la esquividad paso a ser la de total atención en ella y una vez que Dren se marcho del Café Elliot le dirigió una mirada de advertencia que no supo entender pero que la hizo intimidarse.

Creyó que no habría mas sorpresas pero se equivoco, al día siguiente en la escuela presentaron a Dren como un nuevo estudiante y para colmo se ubicaba a solo 2 asientos de ella quien no sabia que hacer ya. Se encontró con Mark un par de ocasiones y él trato de entablarle conversación, como en otras ocasiones, pero Dren se aparecía de la nada e inventaba idioteces ante todos… ya no soportaba aquello pero no podía evitarlo y en lo único que creyó no la molestaría fue la ultima pieza ubicada en el tablero de ajedrez pues se unió como voluntario para los preparativos generales que Zoey dirigía. En definitiva su vida estaba al borde del colapso.

Joven Kishuu, ya estamos todos solo falta Zoey – informo una chica castaña al joven peliverde

¿Dónde se habrá metido mi linda gatita? – se pregunto en voz alta y al instante se oyeron suspiros de las jóvenes en el lugar

Es una suerte que Zoey sea afortunada de tener la atención del joven Kishuu – hablo con desanimo otra joven, de cabello negro

Tienes razón Min – secundo la chica que le había hablado al joven – pero Zoey parece que le molesta la presencia del joven Dren Kishuu… no se como le rehúye siendo que le tiene mucho aprecio – comento la chica sin dejar de ver al peliverde

Hola a todos – saludo la pelirroja llegando junto a los miembros de su grupo de decoración – lamento la tardanza pero tenia un pendiente – informo mientras recuperaba el aliento

Descuida gatita, sabes que te perdono todas las impuntualidades – dijo sonriendo Dren

Ella rodo los ojos ante el comentario pues ya no tenía caso decirle las cosas puesto que aunque se los repitiera una y otra vez él no le haría caso de dejar de lado esas cosas… estaba segura que le entraba por un oído y le salía por el otro.

Bien, comencemos – termino por decir mientras suspiraba pues sabía que esa iba a ser otra jornada larga

***-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-***

El día de la fiesta había llegado y tal como lo había planeado Elliot contrataron personal para el evento dándole así un descanso de labores a las chicas quienes asistieron con ambos jefes al evento. Todo estaba marchando bien hasta el momento y elogiaban a los encargados de decoración por el maravilloso trabajo que habían hecho.

Apartada del resto estaba Zoey quien después de la última semana previa al evento tuvo que lidiar con todas las ocurrencias de Dren. Era obvio que él no se rendiría tan fácil y se lo demostraba con creces.

_Es que acaso mi vida no puede estar peor _– se dijo mentalmente dando un suspiro mientras rememoraba su odisea.

Desde que Dren había aparecido su vida estaba de cabeza y en el otro lado del asunto estaba reluciendo Elliot quien cada que aparecía Dren parecía molestarse y a la vez rompía su esquiva manera para estarla fastidiando, cosa que le agradaba de cierta manera puesto que ya no lo hacía tanto desde el suceso de aquella tarde.

Además de ello aun recordaba su ultima platica con sus amigas… era extraño pero a la vez sentía que comprendía muchas cosas aunque no estaba segura de nada en ese momento… aun estaba pensativa con el asunto de Mark puesto que ella lo amaba y él simplemente la dejaba por otra, era tan injusto lo que le había pasado pero ahora que Dren estaba de regreso y pretendía que lo aceptara no sabía que hacer… en el pasado Dren había sido y aun es su amigo y aunque ella solo lo vio como tal para él no fue un impedimento estar a su lado a pesar de sus constantes rechazos ya que su corazón pertenecía a Mark desde aquel entonces…. Él no lo admitiría pero cuando inicio su relación con Mark él pareció comprender y resignarse a dejarla ir, razón por la que se fue del país y nunca supo nada de él sino hasta que apareció en el Café.

Le costaba aceptarlo pero no podía dejar de pensar en él las primeras semanas a su partida… eso y contando su pequeño "regalito de despedida" que le dio…

– **Flash Back –**

Era las 4 de la tarde y la pelirroja corría lo mas que podía para llegar a su punto de encuentro… desde que el amor de su vida le había pedido que fuera su novia estaba tan en las nubes que sentía que no nada podía ser más perfecto… sonaba egoísta pero que importaba si su amigo seguía insistiendo puesto que ya había dado su respuesta definitiva y con ello estaba más que claro que su sueño platónico se había vuelto realidad y que por eso ya nada mas tenía que malograr su felicidad.

Desacelero su paso al divisar a su amigo sentado en la banca del parque quien con solo verla le sonrió como siempre lo hacía por lo que ella correspondió con una sonrisa igual o más feliz que la de él.

Siento llegar tarde – se disculpo a la vez que recuperaba el aliento

Descuida gatita, sabes que te perdono todas las impuntualidades – contesto con una manera despreocupada – igual llegaste ¿no? – le dijo divertido

Claro – sonrió más ampliamente recordando que tan solo minutos atrás había estado con Mark y la había pasado de maravilla

Estas de muy buen humor según veo – comento observando la felicidad emanar de ella

Como no estarlo – fue lo que dijo casi soñadoramente cosa que el chico noto pero soporto todo lo que pudo para no demostrarle lo mucho que le afecto que haya iniciado una relación con el chico que le había robado el corazón de su gatita – y por cierto Dren ¿Por qué no has estado yendo a clase? – pregunto puesto que ya tenía casi una semana de no ir a clases

Ah! Eso… pues es que estuve ocupado arreglando algunas cosas – contesto vagamente mientras comenzaba a caminar siendo seguido por Zoey

¿Cómo cuales? – quiso saber pero Dren guardo silencio mientras miraba hacia el frente sin ningún atisbo de querer contestar – bueno, si no quie…

De hecho lo estuve pensando demasiado pero ya tengo una decisión por lo que me preparaba para tomarla es todo – dijo antes que ella pudiera seguir hablando

Eh! – fue todo lo que dijo la pelirroja quien no entendía de que hablaba – aguarda Dren ¿Qué me estas queriendo decir? – pregunto al tiempo que se plantaba frente a él con una mirada de reproche

Sabias que enojada o feliz eres hermosa – comento con una sonrisa

No me cambies tema – regaño al ver que iba de nuevo con sus intentos de conquista

Si esto responde la pregunta creo que no tendría sentido hablarlo – le dijo mostrándole un pasaje de avión

¿Qué broma pretendes? – riño viéndolo con desconfianza

Ninguna – dijo despreocupado el peliverde – me ofrecieron una beca y decidí tomarla por lo que estuve arreglando tramites – explico tranquilo – _y tú me ayudaste a decidir qué hacer _– se dijo mentalmente mientras la veía toda llena de impresión ante sus palabras

Te vas – mas fue afirmación que pregunta pero no podía creer lo que le decía… acaso se estaba resignando o ¿Qué?

Así es, mi vuelo sale hoy a las 6 de la tarde… fue por eso que quise hablar contigo ahora – le dijo con toda tranquilidad – pero… más que eso quise despedirme de la mejor manera – comento

Y esperas que te diga bien y adiós como si no contara que fuéramos amigos y que no fuiste lo suficientemente confiable en decirme de esto sino hasta horas antes de irte – soltó con molestia… se suponía que eran amigos ¿Por qué no le tuvo confianza para decirle antes de esa beca?

Sé que te molesta pero no quería que nadie lo supiera hasta que estuviera seguro – se defendió

Pero al menos pudiste decírmelo – dijo un tanto resentida – y llamas a esto despedirte de la mejor manera… bonita forma de despedida… solo espero que al menos las bienvenidas no sean en un concepto de matar del susto a alguien porque sino yo… – pero fue interrumpida cuando inesperadamente y en medio de su sarta de palabras Dren la tomo de la muñeca para luego halarla hacia él y besarla mientras apretaba su cintura con sus brazos

La beso con tanto cariño y a la vez con pasión… fueron los segundos mas largos que haya sentido la pelirroja ante la acción de su amigo quien tras separarse de sus labios le sonrió tiernamente para luego decirle

Espero que me recuerdes siempre – comento quedamente – porque yo siempre te llevare en el corazón… además… recuerda siempre mi regalo de despedida – sonrió amplio y luego la soltó para luego decirle un adiós y marcharse dejándola aun sorprendida y ruborizada ante el beso que le había robado.

– **Fin Flash Back –**

Toco sus labios instintivamente y sin pensarlo, después de salir del shock en que había quedado tras el beso maldijo a los cuatro vientos que se fuera y que de paso le robara su primer beso… muy en el fondo se sentía traidora cuando Mark la beso la primera vez puesto que antes ya había estado en brazos de otro que no era más que su amigo enamorado.

Recordando algo gatita – inquirió con su tono animoso Dren acercándose a ella quien se sobresalto levemente

¡Claro que no! – enfatizo al decirlo – y si lo hiciera estaría más molesta que feliz y lo sabes – dijo girando su mirada a otro lado

Veo que a pesar de los años no quedamos en buenos términos… ni antes ni ahora – le dijo al tiempo que la tomaba del mentón para obligarla a que lo viera a los ojos

Estas en lo cierto por lo que si no me disculpas – lo empujo levemente – debo ir a hablar con los demás – y se fue sin más que decir cosa que le saco una sonrisa a Dren

Créeme gatita que como sea esta vez no te dejare ir – hablo viendo a la pelirroja alejarse

A lo lejos en el extremo opuesto de donde se encontraba Dren un rubio lo miraba intensamente… había visto todo y a decir verdad no le había agradado mucho que se diga la situación

Pasa algo Elliot – inquirió saber una chica de largo cabello verde al ver la seriedad en él

Nada Bridget – contesto con simpleza para luego alejarse del lugar

_No parece que sea nada_ – se dijo dirigiendo su vista hacia el lugar donde aun se encontraba Dren – _entiendo_ – aclaro para luego dedicarse a otra cosa en vez de darle vueltas al asunto

***-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-***

El banquete servido fue de lo mejor y las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar… mientras las chicas seguían admirando a los jóvenes encargados de dicho banquete algunos aprovechaban para bailar al son de la música, más que todo eran parejas puesto que estaban sonando canciones románticas. Zoey escuchaba las canciones y casi sentía ganas de llorar puesto que los recuerdos de su noviazgo con Mark se hacían presentes.

Hola Zoey – saludo un chico a su lado y ella no pudo evitar la impresión

Mark – susurro por lo bajo sintiéndose peor a cada momento

Podemos hablar – inquirió a lo que ella no dijo nada – quisiera que las cosas no fueran así entre nosotros – comento tranquilo

No hay un nosotros – espeto seria y fríamente en un arrebato de su boca

Creí que el tiempo cura todo – dijo viéndola

Ya ves que hay cosas que el tiempo por sí solo no sana – le dijo siguiendo sus instintos y no su razón

Yo de verdad no quería… –

Zoey – llamo otra voz a la chica por lo que volvió su vista y se encontró a Elliot frente a ellos y no supo que decir

Creo que hablaremos después – comento el moreno al ver la insistente mirada del rubio

Tras ver marchar a Mark el silencio se hizo presente… con algo de nervios y duda dirigió su mirada a Elliot y no pudo evitar admirarlo. Llevaba unos pantalones negros y camisa de vestir color vino, su cabello desordenado le daba un toque encantador y su mirada apacible pero a la vez intimidante y presuntuosa lo hacía ver demasiado atractivo. No supo ni porque pero pensó que había venido casi combinada con ella quien llevaba un vestido negro entallado, algo escotado y un poco más arriba de la rodilla, además que su cabello pelirrojo lo llevaba suelto.

Eh… creo que todo está saliendo bien – comento en un intento por dejar de estar en ese incomodo silencio

Así parece – dijo mientras volvía su mirada azul a ella – al menos no es un desastre la decoración – se burlo ante lo que ella se molesto

¡¿Qué quieres decir? – exclamo haciendo un gesto de disgusto

Nada – comento con su sonrisa burlona pintada en el rostro – vamos a bailar – le dijo y sin esperar respuesta la tomo de la muñeca y la halo a la pista de baile

¡Oye espera! – exclamo tratando de detenerlo – ni siquiera he dicho que si – reclamo

De igual modo te habría triado a la pista de baile – le dijo orgulloso

No estés tan seguro – advirtió ella

Entonces ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo deteniéndose ya en la pista

Eh!… espera es que yo… – trato de decir pero sin escuchar reclamos entrelazo su mano derecha con la de él y la tomo con delicadeza de la cintura

¿No sabes bailar? – dijo casi riendo – descuida, te enseñare – le dijo viéndola con algo de… ¿picardía?

Pero… – trato de decir pero Elliot la callo

Sshh… todo va estar bien – comento para luego comenzar a moverse guiándola para bailar ante la mirada de admiración, envidia y sorpresa de los presentes en la fiesta.

***-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-***

**Notas de autora: **

Tan tan!... ¿Qué les pareció?... XD

Si ya sé que soy mala por dejar ahí la cosa pero prefiero un poco de intriga ^_^

Creo que deje cosas un poco medias sueltas pero ya habrá momento para atarlas… y debo confesar que este cap y el sig iban a ser publicados en la semana del 14 de febrero pero lastimosamente por mis pocos ratos libres que tengo debido al estudio no había podido finalizar el cap por lo que les pido paciencia porque apenas inicie año y ya estoy super ocupada con las tareas T_T

Pero en fin… espero que les agradara el capitulo y como repito **paciencia **ya luego publico el siguiente capítulo así que…

**¿Me dejarían un review?... seria ****sería estupendo conocer sus opiniones ^_^**

**Sayonara y cuídense todos!**

**Att: Luna Love**

**Pd: gracias por sus reviews a todos!... me animan a continuar ****^_^ **


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes de Mew Mew Power no me pertenecen, solo los tomo para poder crear esta historia.**

**Imperio de Cristal**

**Una confesión sorprendente**

La admiración de los presentes no se hizo esperar al ver al rubio halar consigo a la pista de baile a Zoey, las chicas de la escuela estaban que no lo creían y mas de alguna se mostraba molesta y celosa al ver como ella bailaba con el chico.

Zoey intentaba seguir los pasos de Elliot y al parecer estaba resultando ser un excelente maestro de baile puesto que sentía como si supiera lo que debía hacer. La música sonaba y sentía que no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él.

Parece que lo dominas – comento bajando la mirada hacia ella

Si… eso creo – dijo casi en susurro ante la mirada de Elliot

No parece que sea la primera vez que bailas – le dijo sin dejar de observar sus ojos

Nunca dije que no lo intente solo que no se bailar bien – se defendió ella

Pero para ser tan novata lo haces bien – sonrió con burla pero mas que molestarle hizo que la pelirroja se sonrojara levemente y bajara la mirada

A lo lejos estaba Mark sirviéndose una bebida y a su lado estaba su novia… no había prestado mucha atención tras intentar hablar con la pelirroja puesto que la interrupción del rubio no se lo permitió. De pronto Kaira llamo su atención ante el comentario que por fin le hizo reaccionar…

¡Vaya!... parece ser que tu ex novia tiene mucha suerte – dijo en tono admirado la chica de cabello castaño dorado

A que te refie… – intento decir cuando las palabras se le quedaron a medias al ver a Zoey en la pista de baile con el rubio

Sin duda tiene suerte – volvió a decir Kaira aunque Mark ya no la escuchaba… solo veía en su mente imágenes y recuerdos que le hicieron perder la noción de la realidad

– **Flash Back –**

¿Bailamos? – pregunto el moreno a la pelirroja quien con solo la pregunta pareció cohibirse

Eh… yo… es que yo… – decía nerviosa la chica sin saber que responderle a su novio

¿Qué pasa Zoey? – pregunto ante la indecisión de la chica

Lo... lo siento es que… no soy buena bailando y no quisiera… hacer el ridículo – susurro aunque Mark escucho y comprendió a que se debía su cohibición

Entiendo, no te preocupes ¿Por qué no vamos mejor a caminar? – pregunto para variar la situación y no obligar a nada a la chica

Claro, seria bueno – le dijo un tanto mas animosa aunque sintiéndose infantil por no aceptar bailar con su novio

Caminaron por los alrededores de aquel lugar en donde se daba lugar la fiesta de cumpleaños de uno de los amigos de Mark, el silencio estaba con ambos aunque no era un silencio desagradable.

Esta fiesta es genial y de muy buen ambiente – comento al chica con tono feliz

Si, a Len le gusta que las cosas sean con estilo – le dijo con una sonrisa

Oye Mark – llamo la chica por lo que su novio le dirigió la mirada – te quería contar algo

Dime – inquirió saber que era

Encontré un empleo – sonrió feliz ante eso – es un café que abrirá dentro de poco y a decir verdad es una gran oportunidad que no pienso dejar pasar – explicaba sonriente en todo momento

Eso es genial – le dijo aceptando bien la idea – _además que con eso estarás mas ocupada y podre pensar bien las cosas sobre lo nuestro _– pensó puesto que sentía la necesidad de replantear la relación que tenia con la pelirroja… no quería pero sabia y debía aceptar que la relación parecía ir bien pero sentía que era un mentiroso pues no estaba seguro y dudaba de sus sentimientos hacia ella

Pasa algo Mark – inquirió la pelirroja ante el silencio de su novio

Nada – le dijo con un suspiro y sonriéndole cariñosamente

Soy tan feliz – dijo con un suspiro y sonriendo ampliamente ante la mirada de su novio – y soy muy feliz porque sé que estaremos juntos siempre Mark – comento con una reluciente sonrisa y una mirada soñadora que hizo sentir un tanto mal al chico

_Eso espero Zoey _– pensó para sí con una sonrisa de felicidad aparente

– **Fin Flash Back –**

Cuantas veces no había dejado pasar el baile por ella… muchas… y ahora verla bailar tan diestramente le resultaba entre increíble y un tanto molesto… ¿Cómo era que no podía y ahora estaba con ese chico en la pista de baile?... Zoey encerraba más de una sorpresa en su interior.

¿Qué pasa Mark? – pregunto la chica de ojos miel a su lado al verle tan sumido en sus pensamientos

Nada – contesto volviendo a la realidad – vamos afuera, el aire fresco de la noche nos sentara bien – sugirió aunque más para salir del lugar que por otra cosa

De acuerdo cariño – sonrió ampliamente y luego se dirigieron a la salida del lugar

Dren por otro lado veía un tanto fastidiado y molesto a **su gatita **bailando con su jefe. Sabia bien que aquel chico estaba interesado en ella y ver como aprovechaba la oportunidad le había hecho sentirse aun más estúpido al darle esa oportunidad.

_Ni creas que te dejare ganar. Zoey es mía y tu no me la quitaras _– pensó con decisión sabiendo que debía hacer algo antes que otro ganara el corazón de su gatita

Mientras, por otra parte Wesley veía con complacencia como su amigo y la pelirroja bailaban. Sabía que Elliot tenía un conflicto al no saber como afrontar los sentimientos que tenia por Zoey pero era alguien decidido que sabría solucionar sus emociones y finalmente ser sincero.

_Solo debes dejar de pensarlo y ser tu mismo _– repitió en su mente las palabras que días atrás le había dado como consejo a su amigo

***-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-***

Todo estaba por terminar en aquel evento y poco a poco el lugar iba quedando vacio. Zoey y sus amigas estuvieron charlando aunque más que todo se dedicaron a un escrutinio completo para su amiga. Apenas y dejo de bailar con Elliot no se hizo esperar el que le cerraran el paso y le hicieran un sinfín de preguntas que solo lograban ponerla más nerviosa a cada instante.

Pero eso no era todo…. Lo que ella no dejaba de pensar fueron las últimas palabras de Elliot justo antes de finalizar la pieza que bailaban.

– **Flash Back –**

La música seguía su curso y parecía estar en una nube pero pronto se dio cuenta que aquello debía llegar a su final aunque de cierto modo no quería que eso se acabara y aun con la incertidumbre del ¿Por qué deseaba que aquello durara más? Dirigió su mirada hacia el joven rubio que sujetaba delicadamente su cintura, cosa que la sonrojo pues no había pensado mucho en detalles como esos desde que inicio el baile.

Sabes Zoey – dijo el rubio llamando la atención de la chica que espabilo un poco y presto atención a su jefe y compañero de baile – me gustaría que esto durara más tiempo – comento sorprendiendo a la pelirroja ya que ese mismo pensamiento cruzaba su mente

_Yo también lo quisiera_ – pensó sin llegar a decirlo en voz alta

Pero cuando esta velada llegue a su fin… quiero hablar contigo – dijo serio para luego dirigir su mirada a ella – así que promete que seré yo a quien busques cuando todo esto acabe – sonrió tras decirlo al tiempo que la música paraba y con ello se separaran dejando un vacio inexplicable en su ser

– **Fin Flash Back –**

Dejo escapar un suspiro mientras mantenía su vista perdida en la nada… aun seguía preguntándose el motivo por el que ese chico estaba en su mente.

_¿Por qué te tengo en mi mente? _– se pregunto por enésima vez en la noche sintiendo como de solo recordar ese baile aun podía sentir su manos entrelazadas y su agarre en su cintura

¿Zoey?... tierra llamando a Zoey – hablo la rubia moviendo su mano frente a la chica que parecía estar en otro mundo

Eh! – reacciono aun confundida viendo como sus amigas la veían con una sonrisa perversa - ¿Qué pasa chicas? – pregunto intentando sonar natural

Zoey Hanson, en que tenias tan ocupada tu mente – inquirió maliciosamente la castaña quien no perdía de vista la reacción de la pelirroja

Eh!, en nada yo no pensaba en nada – se apresuro a decir aunque bastaba ver la mirada de ambas para saber que no se tragarían esa respuesta tan fácil

Si, seguro – comento de forma un tanto irónica su amiga rubia – pero sabes, más me parece que estabas pensando en ese galán que te saco a bailar – dijo con picardía logrando sonrojar a la pelirroja

¡No, no es eso!... yo solo... yo no – ni siquiera podía decir nada para defenderse logrando que sus amigas la vieran con una sonrisa aun mas complaciente

Mentirosa – le dijo cantarinamente la rubia – si lo estabas... pensabas en él y no puedes negarlo – afirmo pero antes que Zoey volviera a negarlo alguien se le acerco por detrás y la abrazo por la cintura sorprendiéndola

Acaso pensabas en mi gatita – susurro en su oreja el joven que la sujetaba posesivamente de la cintura

¡Dren!... ¡suéltame! – pidió tras reaccionar pero contrario a lo que pedía la estrecho mas entre sus brazos

Creo que la respuesta es no gatita – le dijo acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios ante la admiración de sus amigas y los pocos que quedaban que veían aquella escena

Ni siquiera supo cómo ni porque pero cuando casi la besaba atino a zafarse y plantarle una cachetada dejando un tanto aturdido a Dren y a los presentes. Sin hacer caso a nada y ante el afloje en su agarre se alejo de Dren y atino a correr hacia fuera sintiendo una mezcla de miedo y desenfreno.

Su corazón latía fuerte a causa del impacto de aquella acción por parte de quien fue su mejor amigo en el pasado puesto que después de todo el ya no la veía como amiga, razón por la cual sentía que aquello ya no volvería a ser como antes.

¿_Por qué me haces esto?... ¿Por qué sigues con esto? _– se pregunto al tiempo que dejaba de andar acercándose a una árbol y arrimando su espalda al tronco con la intención que este le sirviera de soporte – _Dren… ¿Por qué no dejas las cosas como están?_

No esperaba encontrarte aquí – le hablo una voz a la pelirroja que rápidamente volvió su mirada en dirección del chico que le hablaba

Elliot – menciono un tanto sorprendida pues no esperaba encontrarse con él en ese momento.

Supongo que el evento ha terminado – inquirió saber a lo que ella asintió levemente – bien… Wesley se marcho hace no mucho y ya es tarde así que te llevare a casa – dijo para después llevarla consigo sin esperar respuesta o protesta

Llegaron al parqueo en donde estaba un auto rojo el cual abordaron para luego dejar la institución en completo silencio. Durante el trayecto la pelirroja aun se preguntaba ¿Por qué rayos obedecía así de fácil? Pero de nuevo se encontraba sin respuestas ante eso.

Eh…Elliot – llamo la chica tratando de acabar con aquel silencio

Si, ¿Qué pasa? – contesto el chico mirándola alternativamente

Eh… es que… yo… bueno… – ni siquiera sabia que decir y se sentía una completa idiota al no poder decir algo coherente

Hmp – dijo al tiempo que sonreía de medio lado – parece que el gato te comió la lengua – comento un tanto burlón logrando molestar a la chica

Eres un pesado lo sabias – espeto girando su mirada hacia la ventana, es que él no podía comportarse ante la situación como se debía o era que le gustaba gastarle bromas

¡Ah vamos! – exclamo al ver la molestia de ella – dime, ¿Qué querías saber? – inquirió sonando mas serio razón por la que la chica regreso su mirada a él

Olvídalo – susurro al tiempo que suspiraba resignada - _¿Cómo quieres que te diga que me intriga mucho tu aptitud? Es decir, no he parado de pensar en ti y eso no es normal… a eso hay que sumarle que aun no entiendo porque te comportar un tanto diferente desde aquella tarde _– pensó sintiendo que todo estaba dándole vueltas en la mente como mariposas revoloteando en un mariposario pequeño

Elliot tras verla con aquella aptitud esquiva no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Qué tanto pensaba la chica? Había decidido ser sincero pues después de tanto tiempo dándole vueltas al asunto al fin tenia en claro lo mucho que le importaba la pelirroja. Guió su mirada en intervalos al camino y a ella quien con ese vestido lucia realmente hermosa, cosa que le saco una pequeña sonrisa pues ahora que ella estaba libre de Mark sabia que tenia una oportunidad con ella.

Te había dicho que te ves hermosa – comento al aire aunque después se recrimino pues no quería decirlo en voz alta, al menos no en ese momento

Eh? – fue lo que pronuncio debido a la sorpresa, no espera que él dijera algo como eso aunque le agrado mucho pero luego reparo que no sabia a que venia eso – _pero a ¿Qué viene esto?_

Creo que seguirás preguntándote ¿Por qué te pedí verte al final del evento? – comento decidido a dejar de andarse con rodeos – quería que habláramos pues no lo hacemos desde hace mucho… desde aquella tarde – dijo lo cual hizo estremecer a Zoey

Si, lo se – pronuncio suavemente – pero… dime a ¿Qué viene eso? – inquirió dudosa pues no encontraba alguna razón para sacar a relucir ese tema y además no entendía por que de repente su corazón se había acelerado así de repente

Tiene mucho que ver con todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros – respondió al tiempo que Zoey daba un vuelco ante la palabra "nosotros" – y creo que eso lo entiendes muy bien – decía mirando a la chica que se sintió cohibida ante la mirada de Elliot

No… no se a que te refieres – comento tratando de tranquilizarse pues extrañamente el ambiente se le volvió tenso y esa sensación en su pecho le estaba molestando pues no entendía, o no quería entender, que era y por que le afectaba

El auto freno ante lo que Zoey le dirigió la mirada a Elliot un tanto extrañada mientras él no hacia más que verla con una aptitud seria pero no molesta.

No lo sabes o no quieres entrar en detalle del asunto – le dijo sin quitar su mirada de ella

Eh… yo creo que… eso no tiene mucha relevancia – contesto tratando de evitar mirarlo a los ojos. Había esperado la oportunidad para aclarar lo ocurrido semanas atrás en el café, había esperado para oír del mismo Elliot ¿a que se debió aquella muestra de cariño por su parte? Quería saber ¿Qué era eso que sentía con solo pensar en él y por que le había afectado tanto la aptitud del rubio? Pero a la vez tenia miedo de las respuesta y ahora dudaba mas que nunca

Zoey – la llamo con tono tranquilo haciendo que ella lo viera con algo de inseguridad – ¿Qué pasa? Acaso no eres tan desafiante – cuestiono ante aquella esquividad cuando normalmente, en sus discusiones, siempre se mostraba altiva y trataba de hacerle frente ante cada cosa que él le decía

¡claro que lo soy! – respondió haciendo énfasis en su respuesta aunque por dentro tenia un caos

Entonces ¿por qué te noto tan esquiva? – le dijo astutamente logrando que la chica se sorprendiera y tragara en seco pues no quería que se diera cuenta de nada

Eso no te incumbe – opto por decir para aparentar ante el rubio

Eres mala para actuar lo sabias – decía divertido ante aquella manera de actuar pues a él no lo engañaba

Déjame en paz y llévame de una vez a casa – corto un poco molesta ante la diversión de él

Elliot rió por lo bajo ante aquella protesta cosa que aumento la molestia de ella quien giro hacia él pues no hallaba ninguna gracia a su pedido

Siempre tan despistada – comento y Zoey enarco una ceja esperando que le aclarara a que venia eso – acaso no te has dado cuenta que ya hemos llegado – dijo aun divertido

¿Cómo? – tras eso volteo a ver a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba frente a su casa y él ni se digno a decírselo antes para haberse evitado esa situación con él – y ¿Por qué rayos no me lo dijiste? – cuestiono molesta

Por que quería hablar contigo de algo importante, recuerdas – le dijo sin borrar su sonrisa divertida

Si pero ya hemos terminado – dijo con reto

Ni siquiera hemos tocado bien el tema – le dijo él

Y no importa, es cosa pasada – comento para luego abrir la puerta aunque esta nunca abrió – quita el seguro – ordeno ella

No, porque como dije no hemos terminado – contesto

Y yo ya te dije que para mi es asunto finalizado y a menos que tengas algo mas que decir yo me voy – sentencio

Entonces quieres saber de una vez lo que quería decirte – inquirió astutamente

Si, si con eso después me dejas ir – contesto rogando para irse pues algo le decía que aquello que estaba por oír debía ahorrárselo

Bien, entonces déjame decirte que siendo sincero no has parado de rondar mi mente desde aquella tarde – soltó de una haciendo que la chica se quedara inmóvil en su sitio y lo viera con asombro – para serte sincero no solo a ti sino a mi también… te quiero mas de lo quisiera… de algún modo llegaste a mí y he de decir que me gustas por muy increíble que suene – confeso con tono pasivo mientras apartaba un mechón del rostro de la chica que tras esas palabras no supo que hacer ni que pensar al respecto…

***-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-***

**Notas de autora: **

Hola a todos…^_^

Ya se que no tengo perdón de Dios por desaparecer y de paso dejar la historia ahí pero ni modo… mi inspiración no había estado para nada bien…. Todos eso trabajos, proyectos y demás cosas de mi estudio me habían dejado literalmente muerta de cansancio TT_TT…. Pero se que no hay excusa para ello…

En fin… ¿Qué tal les parece el capitulo?... en serio que quise publicarlo hace una semana pero mi mente no daba para hallar una manera de hacer esta parte de la confesión… aun no estaba claro si la hacia en este capitulo o en el otro pero al final lo decidí y aquí esta para quienes querían que esto sucediera ^_^

Espero que les haya agradado y de verdad que agradezco mucho sus reviews pues me animan a seguir adelante con este fic ^_^…

**¿Me dejarían un review?... ****sería estupendo conocer sus opiniones ^_^**

**Sayonara y cuídense todos!**

**Att: Luna Love**


	9. Chapter 9

Holaaaaaa!... he vuelto ^_^... Y aquí les traigo otro capítulo más de esta historia que espero les guste mucho... así que sin más los dejo con esto no sin antes recordar que...

**Los personajes de Mew Mew Power no me pertenecen, solo los tomo para poder crear esta historia.**

**Imperio de Cristal**

**Efectos de una confesión**

Megan y Mimí estaban acostumbradas a ver distraída a Zoey pero ese día era demasiado más preocupante. La pelirroja estaba actuando más raro de lo normal y aunque querían saber que pasaba era como hablar con una pared, su cuerpo estaba ahí pero su mente quien sabe dónde. Desde que la vieron llegar esa mañana notaron que estaba tan distraída que ni se molesto en dar una excusa mas allá del simple "buenos días" al docente que la vio extrañado pero que prefirió no tomar importancia por lo que la clase continuo con total normalidad.

Tenía la mirada perdida en la nada y ni siquiera había tocado su almuerzo por lo que dejo aun más preocupadas a sus amigas.

¿Zoey?... ¿te sientes bien? – pregunto Mimí sin contener mas el silencio y la preocupación

Pero contrario a una respuesta la pelirroja la miro por unos segundos para luego asentir y luego mirar su almuerzo sin ningún atisbo por probar bocado alguno.

Zoey, en serio... ¿qué te pasa? – pregunto esta vez Megan a quien la aptitud y comportamiento de la chica pelirroja la tenía muy intrigada y preocupada en igual manera

No me pasa nada – se digno a contestar después de mucho silencio con un tono tan suave que parecía como si tuviese miedo de siquiera decir algo

Sabes que eso no nos convence – inquirió la castaña viéndola detenidamente mientras Zoey la miraba sin ningún atisbo de molestia, sorpresa o... algo

No tengo hambre – menciono soltando el tenedor que sostenía en sus manos – disculpen chicas iré al baño – aviso y sin esperar nada mas, se levanto y salió de la cafetería ante la sorpresa de ambas amigas

Ahora que le sucede. Ayer estaba bien y no creo que ese intento de beso por parte del joven Kishuu haya sido lo que la tenga de ese modo – razono Megan que no sabía a qué se debía esa aptitud de ella

Tienes razón además después que se fue el joven Kishuu salió a buscarla y luego de unos minutos volvió un tanto molesto por alguna razón – medito Mimí recordando lo ocurrido en la fiesta – acaso será que discutieron y... paso algo malo entre esa discusión – dijo con algo de miedo que las cosas se hubiesen complicado en medio de una posible discusión

No lo creo, hable con el joven Kishuu esta mañana y me dijo que ayer cuando fue a buscarla ella ya se había ido – negó la rubia ante esa posibilidad

Entonces ¿qué fue lo que le paso? – pregunto Mimí sin llegar a tener una respuesta en si

***-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-***

_Para serte sincero no solo a ti sino a mi también… te quiero mas de lo quisiera… de algún modo llegaste a mí y he de decir que me gustas por muy increíble que suene_ –

Aquellas palabras resonaban en su mente como si estuviera escuchándolas en ese momento. La pelirroja aunque quería no podía evitar recordarlas… era algo extraño y a la vez complicado para ella pero desde la noche anterior esas palabras la acompañaron aun cuando él se fue dejándola totalmente perpleja en la entrada de la casa.

Zoey era conciente que tras aquella declaración ni siquiera pudo reaccionar pues estaba tan sorprendida que las palabras se le quedaron en la boca. Esas palabras y aquel gesto tan cariñoso de parte del rubio hacia ella la tenían muy confundida y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo sabia que habían removido todo su ser de un modo que ni ella pudo entender.

_¿Por qué? _– esa pregunta la perseguía y no lograba darle una repuesta… Elliot era su jefe, su amigo y su martirio diario cuando se trataba de fastidiarla pero que le haya confesado sus sentimientos la tenia demasiado abstraída de la realidad pues no le parecía lógico

Tenia que aceptar que de no ser porque el mismo Elliot la ayudo a salir del auto y la acompañara hasta la puerta ella no se habría movido de su sitio pues parecía que había perdido incluso la fuerza para moverse debido al shock en el que se encontraba.

_¿Por qué?... ¿por qué? – _no podía dejar de pensar en eso, la idea que Elliot la quisiera de un modo diferente al de la amistad o la relación jefe-empleada le era un tanto difícil de creer pues desde que lo conoció nunca se vieron más que como jefe y empleada, siempre la trato como alguien inferior a él e incluso era su costumbre fastidiarla siempre que podía... pero ahora... ya no sabía ni que pensar

Hola Zoey – saludaron a la chica quien levanto la mirada y pudo ver frente a ella a la persona que le había llamado

Mark – susurro un tanto confusa pero aun con la mente en otra parte

¿Como estas? – pregunto de forma casual el moreno

Bien – contesto con simpleza sorprendiendo al joven quien solo atino a recordar la manera altiva, cortante y dolida con que le contesto la ultima vez

Sabes... quería hablar contigo y espero que esta vez nadie interrumpa – bromeo un poco al decirlo pero la chica lo vio sin ningún atisbo de emoción lo cual Mark no supo cómo interpretar

Tomo ese silencio como un si por lo que Mark condujo a la pelirroja al patio de la escuela. Ya solos el chico la vio de reojo tratando de entender por qué estaba tan ausente

Zoey ¿pasa algo? – inquirió pero parecía que ella no le prestaba atención – eh…

No me pasa nada – contestó antes que él agregara mas – dime ¿Qué quieres? Para poder irme – le dijo de modo serio fijando atención a su ex novio por primera vez

Solo quería hablar contigo y saber si podemos quedar en términos diferentes a los que estamos ahora – le dijo tranquilo aunque un poco afectado ante aquella manera en que le hablaba pero sabia que tenia derecho a portarse de ese modo con él

La pelirroja guardo silencio al tiempo que ambos se miraban fijamente. El tiempo transcurría lento mientras el viento levantaba algunas hojas y polvo del suelo. Zoey aun no podía creer que Mark, la persona de quien estuvo enamorada por mucho y que se convirtió en su novio para luego dejarla porque nunca sintió real amor por ella, le estuviera diciendo que quería quedar en buenos términos con ella pero aun la herida que le causo su ruptura no estaba del todo sanada y por ello tenia firme su ideal…

Después de todo lo que paso vienes a querer arreglar algo que no puede ser tocado sin lastimar mas de la cuenta – expreso con tono apagado y cabizbaja – no Mark, desde que me dijiste la verdad… ya no puedo confiar en ti ni en tus palabras – confeso amargamente levantando la mirada sintiendo intensas ganas de llorar pero resistiría – aunque sea iniciativa o lastima eso no basta para arreglar el daño que me hiciste – siguió hablando logrando con ello remorder la conciencia de Mark que nunca pensó lastimarla de ese modo – agradezco que quieras enmendar pero no puedes volver el tiempo y evitar lo que paso… fue tu decisión… y también fue tu decisión decirme que jamás me amaste como creí que lo hacías – dibujo una sonrisa forzada ante él para luego agregar – de verdad que eso no podrá ser – comento por lo bajo para luego salir corriendo del lugar pues ya no soportaba las ganas de llorar y lo que menos quería era llorar frente a él

Zoey – menciono tras verla marchar y sin moverse puesto que sabia tenia razón con sus palabras – _perdóname… nunca quise hacerte daño… pero al final… siempre lo hice _– pensó molesto y culpable consigo mismo

***-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-***

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis segundos y la cuenta seguía su curso… aquella habitación lucia muy silenciosa y las cortinas apenas corridas dejaban entrar la luz del sol. Acostado en la cama estaba un joven rubio de ojos azules mirando hacia el techo como si estuviera observando la cosa más interesante. Desde la mañana que bajo al café, solo por su desayuno, no volvió a salir de su habitación… estaba pensativo y algo mas aliviado al decir aquello que en su corazón había iniciado a residir pero que estaba seguro era un sentimiento verdadero. No supo ni como dar una respuesta a su atormentado orgullo que decía que todo era simple compasión por haberla visto en una condición débil pero sabia que aun sin tener en claro cuando comenzó era real y tenia que pasarle algún día.

Suspiro como si se liberara de un peso extra y pudo ver de nuevo el rostro de la chica totalmente impresionada ante sus palabras, le pareció gracioso que luego de eso no atinara a hacer o decir algo haciendo con ello que tuviera que llevarla hasta la entrada de su casa, simplemente ella no se lo esperaba.

_Eso es lo que me agrada de ti, siempre eres expresiva – _pensó para sí puesto que casi siempre era como un libro abierto el cual podía leer con facilidad

Se levanto de la cama y se dispuso a salir de una vez, Wesley quizás estaría pensando que sucedió algo malo puesto que no le había dicho absolutamente nada desde la tarde anterior antes del baile

Salió y encontró a las chicas atendiendo pero no vio a Zoey por lo que esbozo una sonrisa ladeada sabiendo que tal vez se le había hecho tarde para el trabajo.

Elliot – lo llamo Wesley quien salió de la cocina a ver cómo iban las cosas

Hola Wesley – saludo tranquilo el rubio al verlo - ¿cómo va todo? – pregunto casual

Bien, no hay muchos clientes pero todo está en orden – contesto de manera tranquila – pero tengo mis dudas y ya que Zoey no vino a trabajar me gustaría aclararlas con la única persona con la que no he hablado

Ya me lo temía – bromeo – vamos a la cocina – indico y ambos se dirigieron al lugar

¿Y bien? – dijo apenas llegar a la cocina el joven de cabello castaño

¿Y bien? – contesto a su vez el rubio

Me dirás algo que me pueda dar una idea de ¿por qué no vino a trabajar Zoey? O solo asumo que se entretuvo más de lo debido en la escuela – pregunto con un dejo de broma

Tu suposición quizás no esté tan fuera de lugar – contesto el rubio con una sonrisa ladeada

¿Cuál de las dos? – inquirió Wesley siguiéndole el juego a Elliot

Cualquiera que quieras creer mas – respondió y Wesley no evito la risa

Parece que estas de humor – afirmo viéndolo con diversión – acaso... haz hecho tu parte en el asunto – inquirió

Así es – afirmo tranquilo aunque viendo hacia un lado pues los asuntos de tipo sentimentales no le eran fáciles de tratar aun con Wesley

Me alegro que tomaras una decisión con respecto a ello – felicito Wesley – ahora solo me queda saber que paso con Zoey – dijo pensativo

Si lo que dices es que sucedió un efecto negativo pues estas equivocado – le comento

Entonces ¿qué paso? – quiso saber

Digamos que fue demasiada impresión para muy poco tiempo – ser rio al recordar el estado en que había quedado después de su declaración

Creo que eso me da a entender mucho – dijo comprendiendo a que venía el comentario y conociendo a la pelirroja era seguro que la declaración de Elliot le había caído como balde de agua fría

¡Zoey Hanson tienes idea de la hora que es! – aquel grito de reclamo era bastante típico y ambos chicos supieron que iniciaría la batalla campal por lo que salieron de la cocina ante el anuncio de la llegada de Zoey - ¡donde rayos has estado, iniciamos hace una hora! – reclamo altiva ante lo que la chica le vio desorientada como si no supiera de que le hablaba

Si, lo siento – se disculpo para luego pasar por el lado de la chica dejando perpleja a Corina y a los demás, incluidos los jóvenes

Zoey ¿qué pasa? ¿te sientes bien? – pregunto la chica rubia ante la manera de actuar de ella cuando regularmente con un grito así habría explotado en criticas y reproches para Corina

Si Kiky, estoy bien – contesto vagamente – iré a cambiarme – anuncio para luego desaparecer por un pasillo

Y ahora que le pasa a Zoey – inquirió Bridget confundida ante la aptitud de la pelirroja

Parece que algo ocupa su mente demasiado – comentó René viendo por el pasillo que la chica había atravesado

Sea lo que sea más le vale poner los pies en la tierra – dijo Corina sin mas

Bien, debo admitir que fue demasiado para ella – hablo Wesley a Elliot tras ver la aptitud apartada de la realidad de la pelirroja

Te lo dije – afirmo Elliot sonriendo con diversión

***-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-***

La jornada había sido larga y extenuante pero parecía que la única que no notaba eso era Zoey. Ya solo quedaban pocos clientes y por eso las chicas estaban sentadas en una mesa apartada

Oye Zoey, en serio ¿te sucede algo? – hablo la rubia pues ya no era normal que trabajara tan sumisa y callada sin criticar ni chistar nada de lo que Corina decía

No me pasa nada, porque habría de pasarme algo – pregunto tratando de sonar convincente

Pues... digamos que tu aptitud está demasiado alejada de tu persona – aclaro René con total serenidad pero Zoey no hizo más que levantarse excusando que debía ir al baño

Camino a paso lento aunque sentía nervios ante la idea que tarde o temprano se tendría que encontrar con Elliot pero tenía que hacerse a la idea pero... ¿qué haría cuando lo tuviera delante? ¿Cómo reaccionaría al verlo después de su confesión la noche anterior? No quería seguir en la incertidumbre pero sabía que no quería enfrentarse a él, al menos no por el momento

_¿Qué voy a hacer? No quiero ver a Elliot, al menos no por ahora pero... a la vez quiero hacerlo, argh! ¿qué me pasa? ¿por que de repente parece como si le temiera?... pero... es que no puedo... no puedo dejar de sentirme cohibida por él... sus ojos... anoche... vi en sus ojos la sinceridad y... no sé porque... mi corazón comenzó a palpitar de un modo que... – _llevo su mano a su pecho como si temiera que su corazón se saliera de su sitio - _¿qué me pasa? Hace solo unas semanas éramos como adversarios que no podían vivir en la misma burbuja y ahora..._

Hola Zoey – aquella voz la paralizo en su sitio pues no había necesidad de voltear para saber quién era

Con lentitud se giro hacia él y lo vio, Elliot estaba a tan solo pasos de ella con una expresión tranquila mientras ella no sabía si huir o quedarse en ese lugar

En dos segundos su corazón se convirtió en un tren acelerado y sin freno alguno. Elliot se acerco un paso más a ella con esa mirada imperturbable y aquella serenidad en sus ojos.

¿Qué pasa? Te comió el gato la lengua – le dijo divertido de verla sin habla con solo su presencia

Elliot – su susurro fue bajo y ante la mención un leve tono rosa le subió a las mejillas

Elliot sonrió al ver ese efecto en ella, increíble cómo es que hasta hacia unas semanas era una chica ilusionada con un novio, según ella, perfecto y con un aire de desafío constante a cualquier replica hecho por él... por un lado le gustaba pero por otro lado prefería a la chica latosa que siempre era.

¿Dormiste bien? – la pregunta le salió muy natural mientras se recostaba contra la pared del pasillo

Eh... si – contesto desviando la mirada hacia un lado – eh... yo... debo volver al café – anuncio y paso por el lado de Elliot pero antes de poder alejarse él le sujeto el brazo

Espera – su voz sonó tan tranquila y a la vez tan cautivante que la chica obedeció sin ningún reclamo – quería hablar contigo – dijo de igual modo

Elliot yo... –

No pienso presionarte – le dijo tranquilo – lo de anoche... creo que bien podrías ignorarlo o pensar lo que quieras pero tenía, más bien quería ser sincero de una vez por todas en cuanto a eso – explico al tiempo que la chica se impresionaba

¿Qué tratas de decirme? – pregunto al escucharlo y viéndolo fijo a los ojos

Que sin importar lo que creas, pienses o sientas no voy a tenerte en presión con lo que te dije anoche – explico

A unos cuantos pasos antes de doblar la esquina hacia el pasillo donde estaba la pareja, una chica peliverde se detuvo en seco al oír aquellas palabras. Sus ojos se humedecieron y no pudo hacer nada ante la oleada de sensaciones que sentía al escuchar a Elliot, la persona a la cual en secreto quería, decirle a la pelirroja algo que podía tener muchos significados.

_Elliot... acaso tu... –_ la idea le hizo un nudo en la garganta, no tenía nada en contra de Zoey pero si lo que había escuchado significaba alguna relación con el rubio entonces tenía claro que no podía seguir como su amiga – Elliot – susurro y luego se fue antes de ser descubierta en el pasillo

Por otro lado, Zoey se había quedado sin habla tal como la noche anterior y con el corazón latiéndole desenfrenado, ¿desde cuándo se sentía así frente a él? Elliot le soltó el brazo y paso por su lado con la misma tranquilidad de siempre y la chica no sabía si debía dejar las cosas de ese modo

Elliot... yo... – pero Elliot la corto

Descuida... ya habrá tiempo para tocar el tema y espero que cuando sea ese momento tengas una respuesta – le dijo con una sonrisa que sorprendió a Zoey – nos vemos – se despidió con un ademan – y por cierto... debes volver al trabajo – dijo con un deje de mando y burla lo que pareció despertar el instinto de la pelirroja

_¿Pero qué...?... Elliot... se esta... ¡¿burlando o qué? – _pensó y al instante su manía volvió a su sitio - ¡que se supone que estas intentando! – grito al reaccionar ante el deje de mando y burla del rubio - ¡Elliot! – lo llamo con un grito pero él ni se inmuto

_Al menos ya no está en las nubes _– pensó riendo pues ahora ya parecía volver a ser la misma y no la pequeña sumisa de unos segundos atrás – _creo que es mejor así a verte desorientada y perdida de todo_ – concluyo tranquilo sintiendo los paso de la chica siguiéndolo de cerca

¡Elliot! – lo llamo justo cuando salían hacia el interior del café ante la sorpresa del resto que vieron como la escena ya típica se presentaba entre la discusión de la pelirroja con el rubio

Ok, creo que ella ya volvió a la tierra – comento Corina al ver la típica discusión sin sentido de siempre, una de la cual no se sabía que la inicio

Al menos eso es bueno – dijo Kiky y las demás asintieron

En definitiva, Zoey y Elliot no podrían vivir sin discutir a la menor ocasión.

***-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-***

**Notas de la autora: **

¿y bien?... ¿les gusto?... espero que sí, la verdad no tenía idea de cómo seguir el curso de la historia y bueno... mis tareas solo lograron bloquear mas mi mente al punto de casi perder toda la inspiración pero al fin puede terminar con el capítulo de esta historia...

Espero de verdad que les haya gustado y antes de despedirme me gustaría contestar una duda que alguien dejo en un review...

Me comentaban si el fic tendría lemon... pues... la verdad no se ya que soy nueva en esto y más en ese campo por lo que lo dudo aunque tal vez llegue a haber algún lime o roce pero aun no lo se... espero que no vayan a decepcionarse por eso pero como dije soy muy nueva en eso y a decir verdad prefiero no tentar el terreno por ahora... tal vez mas adelante

En fin... agradezco mucho los reviews que me dejan pues con ellos me apoyan grandemente para continuar con esta historia... tengo muchas ideas pero deberé ordenarlas así que paciencia porque mis estudios están en un punto de estrés grande pero procuro dedicar tiempo para mis fic y para sus comentarios... aunque no haya contestado en esta ocasión... lo siento... bueeeeeeno...

**¿Me dejarían un review?... ****sería estupendo conocer sus opiniones ^_^**

**Sayonara y cuídense todos!**

**Att: Luna Love**


	10. Chapter 10

Hola a todos!... volvi ^_^… y aquí les traigo otro capi mas de esta historia… espero que les agrade el cap así que no los voy a entretener con esto y los dejo con lo siguiente…

Nos vemso abajo ^_^…

**Los personajes de Mew Mew Power no me pertenecen, solo los tomo para poder crear esta historia.**

**Imperio de Cristal**

**Sentimientos heridos**

Los días fueron pasando y las cosas parecían volver a ser lo de antes. Zoey tenía su aptitud de siempre aunque todas habían notado el ligero cambio al momento en que se encontraba con Elliot y por su parte el rubio no hacia más que molestarla o simplemente se acercaba le decía un par de cosas por lo bajo y luego… se iba mientras ella quedaba ruborizada y salía prácticamente corriendo del lugar.

Otra persona que había cambiando de aptitud era Bridget, se había estado mostrando alejada de la pelirroja y Kiky pudo deducir fácilmente lo que pasaba aunque no lo divulgo. Kiky sabia que Bridget amaba en secreto al rubio por lo que al ver esos acercamientos entre Zoey y Elliot era normal que ella se sintiera con competencia. Mark, desde la ultima vez que había hablado con Zoey no se había vuelto a acercar a ella respetando lo que le había dicho en aquella ocasión y por otro lado Dren seguía en pie y firme en la idea de conquistar a la pelirroja.

Creo que eso fue todo por hoy – menciono de manera cansada la rubia mientras se dejaba caer en una silla

Si, eso parece – menciono la peliverde de igual modo – fue un día pesado

Ni que lo menciones – declaro la peliazul quien a pesar de todo tuvo que intervenir en el trabajo como debía

Buen trabajo chicas – elogio Wesley saliendo de la cocina con una bandeja con bebidas – tengan, esto les refrescara un poco – les dijo sonriente

Muchas gracias Wesley – agradeció la chica de cabello morado tomando uno de los vasos

Si, gracias Wesley – dijo sonriente la pelirroja

Wesley – llamo la peliverde levemente cabizbaja

¿Si? – inquirió instando a la joven a decir lo demás

Solo… quería saber si… bueno, si mañana puedo venir mas tarde – termino diciendo dejando confundidos al resto que no esperaban eso

Eh… si, no hay problema – afirmo aun confuso el joven quien la veía con extrañeza como diciendo "tanto rodeo solo para eso"

Gracias Wesley – agradeció suavemente – _tonta, debiste preguntar lo que querías, debiste preguntar por él, por Elliot_ – se regaño pero sabia que no era conveniente preguntar por él frente al resto

Bien, cuando terminen podrán irse así que nos vemos chicas – anuncio el castaño volviendo a sonreír tranquilo

Esta bien Wesley – contestaron a coro Zoey y Kiky

Y tras un rato más se despidieron y se marcharon a sus casas.

***-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-***

Llego casi sin aliento a la escuela y solo hasta estar en su mesa se permitió respirar o intentarlo pues casi había llegado ahogada y sin aliento alguno.

Dren le sonrió como siempre, seductor, al tiempo que se acercaba a la mesa de la pelirroja.

Parece que algunas cosas no terminan de cambiar – comentó no mas llegar a ella

No… no molestes – decía aun recuperando el aliento

Ok – dijo sonriendo despreocupado – pero sabes gatita deberías dejar de ser tan dormilona – comentó medio riendo

¡Y tú que sabes! – espeto ella molesta con su comentario – te recuerdo que no nos habíamos visto en 3 años y muchas cosas pueden cambiar y para tu información no soy tan dormilona como antes sino que no pude dormir hasta entrada la mañana todo por los estúpidos pensamientos que se cruzan, se mezclan con mis pensamientos y luego solo me confunden mas de la cuenta – soltó en un arrebato de molestia y deshogo personal dejando perplejo a medio salón de clases

Ya, tranquila gatita – trato de calmarla pues se notaba que de verdad estaba muy agobiada por algo que hasta el sueño le quitaba

No necesito tranquilizarme cuando tengo la mente en cosas que en mi vida hubiera imaginado tener presente, ya bastante tenia con lidiar ante la ruptura de mi noviazgo con Mark como para que aparecieras tu y de paso tengo que lidiar con el señor amabilidad que me dice cosas que solo han hecho que este mas confundida de lo que no podría estar jamás – siguió con su rezo de palabras dejando salir su agobio ante cada cosa que soltaba pero pronto supo que se arrepentiría de haber actuado bajo el impulso pues basto un carraspeo desde el frente del salón para que volvieran la atención hacia el docente que había ingresado encontrándose con aquella manera histérica de hablar de la pelirroja

Si ya termino señorita Hanson podríamos comenzar con la respectiva clase – hablo el hombre con un leve dejo de reprimenda haciendo que las mejillas de la pelirroja se tiñeran de vergüenza

Si… si profesor – contesto tratando de esconder la vergüenza que sentía

Bien, todos a sus lugares entonces y comenzamos – ordeno haciendo que el resto hicieran lo propio para dar inicio a la clase

***-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-***

Se dejo caer en la primera silla que vio y posterior a ello tomo la taza que yacía frente a ella con mucho cuidado par luego beber un poco del contenido.

El olor del te de menta le relajo así como el mismo liquido y prácticamente suspiro como si aliviara alguna cosa con solo beber te. No supo ni porque pero recordó a su madre quien cada tarde tomaba el te junto a ella y su padre que después de todos sus rollos financieros solo le saludaba con ausencia para luego decir que iría a la biblioteca a terminar sus trabajos. Ella se sentía desplazada a una segundo puesto ante ello pues aunque su madre pretendiera dedicarle tiempo solo estaba con ella lo poco que le duraba su te para luego retirarse diciendo que tenia que atender un asunto. ¡Es que no podían siquiera recordar que tenían una hija!

Un pesado suspiro se le salio de los labios ante ese recuerdo que tan lejano veía. Cuando decidió independizarse y dejar su casa espero por lo menos que ellos reaccionaran pero lo único que logro fue que prácticamente la vieran de largo como si no importara para que después volvieran a lo suyo y eso aun le dolía muy en el fondo…

– **Flash Back –**

Tomo sus cosas y el dinero que había guardado. Reviso que no dejara nada que fuera importante para ella y una vez hecho eso salio de su habitación con maleta en mano. Ya estaba harta de todo, de su vida, de su familia y de que el resto le viera como si fuera muñeca de sala. Ella no era la persona que muchos creían que era, era mucho mas capaz de lo que quería y que no valoraran eso le colmo su paciencia.

A medida que bajaba los escalones se veía una y otra vez de niña jugando con sus juguetes pero sintiéndose igual de vacía como si no hubiese nadie en aquella enorme mansión que tenía por casa. Cuando estaba enferma las criadas la atendían, cuando quería algo su padre ordenaba comprarlo y asunto arreglado, si tenia problemas en la escuela era el mayordomo, la persona de confianza de su padre, quien los solucionaba. Era como si nunca tuviesen tiempo para ella y aunque una vez dijo entenderlo la verdad era que no lo entendía. ¡Tenían una hija por Dios! Necesitaba al menos sentirse cerca de sus padres

Bajo a la sala de estar y vio a sus padres tomando una merienda y en cuanto la vieron le preguntaron con extrañeza

¿A dónde vas con esa maleta? – fue su madre la que lanzo su pregunta

Me voy – fue la respuesta que dio con un tono firme

¿Y si puedo saber a donde? – había dicho su padre mirándola seriamente

Eso no importa – le contesto sin mas y sin medir ni modales ni respetos

Deja de decir tonterías, además ya casi es hora de tu lección de música y deberías estar lista – comento su madre de manera despreocupada

No es ninguna tontería, estoy hablando en serio – dijo con firmeza a lo que ellos le vieron prestándole un mínimo de atención

No seas dramática y ve a prepararte para tu clase de música – le dijo su padre de manera seria como siempre lo había sido

Me importa muy poco la clase de música y lo que he dicho antes es cierto – soltó la joven con cierta molestia al ver que ni le prestaban atención a eso

Por favor – dijo su madre riendo como si todo fuese un juego – déjate de cosas de una vez – hablo logrando molestar mas a la joven peliazul

Corina estaba bastante molesta ante todo lo que le decían sus padres. ¿Es que acaso no la tomaban en serio? Por lo visto nunca lo hicieron pensó con amargura pues su padre era un importante empresario y su madre era dueña de una cadena de productoras y sus prioridades iban dirigidas a su trabajo por lo que quedo mas que claro que si no se iba terminaría vuelta loca por todo lo que tenia que reprimirse y todas las situaciones que no hacían mas que lastimarla al verse completamente sola.

Ya he dicho que me voy y solo eso sabrán, aya de ustedes si me creen o no – dijo con dureza y orgullo

Tus impulsos solo te harán volver mas rápido de los crees – dijo su madre – crees que tu rebeldía es algo que no conocemos

Digan lo que quieran pero en esta casa no me verán nunca mas – respondió ella con toda la dignidad posible

Haz lo que quieras de igual modo será cuestión de tiempo y volverás cuando veas que no puedes dejar lo que conoces – dijo esta vez su padre logrando indignar a Corina

Sabes que, tal vez ahora tengan mas tiempo para sus asuntos así que hasta nunca – fue lo ultimo que dijo para dejar la sala

Esperaba que reaccionaran y la detuvieran, que la castigaran y demostraran un poco mas de preocupación ante una hija que se marchaba de casa sin que ni para que pero no… ellos solo salieron al pasillo y la veían de lejos y cuando tomo la manija de la puerta escucho aquello que le haría no volver a pisar ese lugar por orgullo y dignidad

Tu capricho solo te hará volver antes de lo que piensas y te darás cuenta que no puedes ser independiente como quieres – le dijo su padre siendo secundado por la mujer

Pues entonces será una larga espera – contesto ella con cierto resentimiento – si es que de hecho esperas que vuelva – termino para luego salir de esa casa de una vez por todas y dejar atrás un pasado vacío y solitario.

– **Fin Flash Back –**

Miro con cierto deje de tristeza la taza vacía en la mesa. Aquello aun le dolía, saber que nunca fue una prioridad en la vida de sus padres le dolía y mucho pero se había jurado no demostrar eso por lo que siempre se mostraba altiva y orgullosa. Había tenido muchos problemas para seguir con sus estudios y estuvo por dejarlo pero si lo hacia solo les daría la razón acerca de que no podía ser independiente como quería por lo que se había visto en la necesidad de trabajar cuando nunca lo había hecho. Fue una suerte que solo horas después de decidir trabajar hubiera encontrado a Wesley y Elliot quienes le dieron el empleo.

_Como si alguna vez les importe... creo que a nadie le importe sino hasta que los conocí _– pensó la peliazul con una leve sonrisa puesto que todo cambio o al menos algo cambio desde que conoció a sus jefes.

Nunca fue alguien que se expresara de sí misma pues tantos años en soledad y silencio le enseñaron a guardarse todo para sí misma y no permitir que se le acercaran con falsas preocupaciones.

_Lo único que lamento fue alejarme de la única persona que considere importante y que fue el único que se intereso por mí en esa casa _– pensó dejándose llevar ante los recuerdos –_ Argust, eres la única persona que podría extrañar de mi antigua y solitaria vida _– dijo mientras dirigía la mirada hacia la ventana pensando en el mayordomo de su familia... la única persona que le mostro que era importante en la vida... que por lo menos a él si le importaba como la hija que nunca tuvo.

Estas muy pensativa – comento Wesley ingresando al Café y viendo como la peliazul mostraba un dejo de melancolía

No tiene importancia – respondió la chica tomando su típica pose altiva de siempre

De acuerdo – afirmo el castaño pues tras el paso del tiempo supo interpretar la manera de ser de la joven, sabía que su vida no había sido nada fácil... tanto así que aunque mostraba esa seguridad y orgullo sabia que por dentro solo tenía miedo y tristeza que no había podido dejar atrás

Ya casi es hora de abrir – anuncio ella como si fuera la jefa – creo que es mejor preparar las cosas antes que vengan los clientes ¿cierto? – inquirió con cierta diversión

Si, así es – confirmo el castaño sonriéndole tranquilo

Bien, entonces empezare ya que la floja de Zoey siempre llega tarde – dijo con algo de burla y riendo de medio lado – solo... solo quería decirte algo – dijo ella suavizando su tono y deteniéndose antes de irse del lugar haciendo que Wesley la viera esperando saber que quería decirle – después de todo... si tu o Elliot no hubieran aparecido en el mapa... tal vez seguiría atada a un callejón sin salida... no sé porque... pero... gracias por todo lo que has hecho desde que nos conocemos – termino de decir girándose a ver al castaño y sonriéndole con absoluta sinceridad

No tienes por qué agradecer – repuso gentil el castaño – basta y sobra saber que a pesar de todo nunca te rendiste – le dijo el chico sabiendo a que venían las palabras de la chica

Lo sé – afirmo con un suspiro – nos vemos luego – se despidió para salir del lugar dejando solo a Wesley en el lugar

_Me basta con saber que aunque aun la herida duele no te dejas vencer fácilmente por el dolor... encontraras la felicidad que no tuviste pero solo debes esperar _– pensó tranquilo y viendo como si de su hermana se tratase a la joven Corina

***-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-***

Las cosas siguieron el curso habitual en el Café y aunque todo parecía ir normal las cosas no eran lo que aparentaban. Bridget Verdant jamás fue la chica extrovertida... contrario a ello siempre fue introvertida y tranquila pero en las últimas semanas era aun peor de silenciosa que en otras ocasiones. Las chicas habían notado el cambio pero no sabían a que atribuirlo salvo una de ellas que le vio inquisidoramente conforme los días iban pasando.

Kiky estaba convencida de a que se debía ese cambio pero no había querido hablar con la chica para no presionar las cosas. Desde que conocía a Bridget nunca había visto esa aptitud apartada y de cierto recelo con la pelirroja pero Zoey parecía no darse cuenta de eso pues ella estaba tan despida desde hacia semanas atrás.

¿Dónde esta Zoey? – pregunto la chica de cabello morado al no ver a la pelirroja por ningún lado

Creo que esta con Wesley – informo Corina con un deje de orgullo, como siempre

Ya veo, puedes hacerme el favor de entregarle esto a Elliot – le dijo René extendiéndole un sobre a la chica

No puedo, debo ir a dejar esto – informo con algo de resigno y desgana mostrando un paquete que tenia en sus manos – pídeselo a Bridget o a Kiky, nos vemos luego – aviso y sin mas se fue del lugar

Si, eso haré – susurro la chica de cabellos morados con un suspiro – Bridget – llamo al verla pasar frente a ella

¿Qué sucede René? – pregunto la peliverde volviéndose hacia la otra

Necesito un favor, puedes ir a dejarle esto a Elliot a la oficina – pregunto ella

Claro, voy ahora mismo – afirmo sonriendo y tomando el sobre para luego irse

Gracias – dijo justo antes de verla desaparecer para retomar luego sus actividades

Bridget caminaba a paso lento pero con una sonrisa feliz en el rostro, después de todo iría a la oficina y vería a Elliot. Cuando llegaba al lugar encontró la puerta entreabierta y oyó la voz de Elliot hablando con alguien más.

Parecerá complicado pero de una u otra forma me agrada este hecho – dijo el rubio sonriendo de medio lado mirando a la persona frente a él

Lo creo – contestaron y reconoció la voz de Wesley – pero aun me sorprende que te tomes esto tan tranquilo – confeso mientras veía al chico rubio

No importa el tiempo que deba esperar siempre y cuando la espera no se haga eterna… pero mas que nada lo hago para no presionar las cosas que de por si ya han afectado mucho su ritmo de vida – comento y la joven de lentes y cabello verde no supo a que atribuir aquellas palabras

No las presionas pero si las orillas – dijo Wesley con cierto deje de diversión pues era gracioso saber que él no le presionaba pero si que la orillaba a algo que parecía no querer aceptar

Esta bien… lo admito – se rindió riendo sin ningún dejo de molestia mas bien de diversión

Disculpen – Bridget no entendía nada de lo que hablaban y le pareció que había escuchado lo suficiente por lo que termino por interrumpir la conversación

Hola Bridget – la saludo el castaño con una sonrisa

¿Qué se te ofrece? – pregunto Elliot de modo tranquilo a la joven

Es que René me pidió que te entregara esto – contesto la chica un tanto apenada mientras le extendía el sobre que le había sido entregado antes a ella

Muchas gracias – agradeció Elliot mirando el sobre para saber del remitente

De nada – contesto viendo al joven con una sonrisa – los dejo y lamento la interrupción – dijo lo mas natural posible

Esta bien Bridget – contesto el castaño y luego la chica salio de la oficina

Ya en el pasillo y tras cerrar la puerta soltó el aire que había contenido. La platica que había escuchado aun no entendía a que venia o de que iba pero no le importo aunque si le hubiera gustado haber encontrado solo al rubio para poder entablar una conversación con él.

Pensando en eso iba cuando vio a la pelirroja arrimada a la pared del pasillo junto a la puerta que daba al baño. La chica parecía bastante distraída y en sus ojos se notaba que algo le agobiaba. Bridget entonces se pregunto que le pasaría a la chica y sin pensarlo mucho se acerco a ella. Puede que la viera como rival de cierto modo pero no era una mala persona y ante algo que sucediera ella no iba a dar la vuelta sin apoyar a quien necesitara ayuda.

¿Zoey? – pregunto atrayendo a la realidad a la pelirroja que le dirigió una mirada confundida

Hola Bridget – contesto sin muchos ánimos

¿Qué sucede Zoey? Parece como si te hubiera pasado algo – inquirió ella mirando detenidamente a la pelirroja

Estoy bien – contesto apartando la mirada

La verdad no lo parece – comento sin ningún deje de molestia ante su esquiva

Lo se – dijo en un susurro la chica confundiendo a Bridget

Es algo que puedas contarme – inquirió y la vio dar un suspiro pesado

Supongo, de todos modos eres mi amiga – le dijo sonriendo un poco y viendo a Bridget quien se sintió un poco mal pues ella la considera una rival

Si, es cierto – rió nerviosa al decirlo

La verdad ya no se ni que sentir o pensar… lo único seguro es que de todo esto que me pasa no puedo siquiera terminar de asimilar una idea cuando de pronto se me presenta otra – comentó como si solo hablara para ella y riendo ante su situación

Bridget intento comprender a que se refería y tuvo la vaga idea con respecto al noviazgo de la chica que había finalizado hacia un mes casi y luego la llegada de aquel chico que parecía tener una conexión con ella y pudo dar un vago sentido pero todo le indicaba que había algo mas que no le decía

Estuvo por decir algo cuando la chica volvió la mirada a ella y luego le pregunto algo que en definitiva termino de armar su rompecabezas mental

Dime algo Bridget, si tuvieras que escoger entre olvidar un sentimiento no correspondido y que solo te lastimo y quisieras cambiarlo por algo nuevo… ¿lo harías? – pregunto medio sonriendo - ¿estarías dispuesta a aceptar algo que creías era una locura completa? – le dijo esperando que ella le diera una respuesta

Zoey… ¿a que te refieres con eso? – cuestiono la chica con cierto miedo ante la respuesta de la pelirroja

Me refiero a que… si de un momento a otro la persona que nunca consideraste de tu completo agrado se te acercara y te dijera que te ama… ¿aceptarías ese hecho fácilmente? – le dijo al tiempo que suspiraba y miraba al suelo

Lo dices por… Dren Kishuu – dudo al decir el nombre pues quería creer que era de él de quien hablaban

No – la respuesta llego tras un corto silencio rompiendo la esperanza de Bridget – hablo de la única persona de quien menos esperaba algo como esto… hablo de la única persona que nunca demostró mayor regocijo que haciéndome la vida imposible… hablo… de la única persona capaz de mover mi mundo y despertar en mi algo que consideraría en otro momento como una locura… – comentó sin dejar de ver el suelo sintiéndose avergonzada ante lo que decía pues ya le sonaba como una tonta enamorada – hablo… de la persona que ha confundido mi mente… – volvió a ver a la peliverde – hablo… de él… de Elliot… – susurro levemente pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que la chica lo escuchara y sintiera su corazón hecho pedazos - ¿Cómo saber que es lo que siento cuando lo tengo frente a mi?... ¿Cómo saber por que su confesión me afecto y ha hecho que no deje de pensar en él? – dijo con un sonido amargo pues ya llevaba días preguntándose y negandose a aceptar las conclusiones que sacaba después de horas pensando en lo mismo

D-de… Elliot – la voz de la chica parecía no querer salir de su garganta y miraba con impresión a la chica que tras reparar en su semblante se preocupo ante eso

¿Qué pasa Bridget? – preguntó la chica sin entender porque reaccionaba así su amiga

No… no es… no es… ¡no es posible! – exclamo al tiempo que sus ojos se volvían acuosos y antes que Zoey pudiera decir algo Bridget salio corriendo con las lagrimas bajando por sus mejillas dejando a la pelirroja confundida y preocupada ante la aptitud de Bridget

***-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-***

**Notas de autora: **

¿y?... ¿Qué les parecio?... ya se que soy mala por dejar ahí la cosa pero me gusta un poco el suspenso ^_^…

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y me gustaría agradecer los reviews dejados por:

**Sol: **la verdad se que pude haberte confundido por poner los nombres de la version español pero esque me gustan mas así ^_^… espero que no sea un inconveniente para que no te guste la historia…

**Aikawa – BL 14: **me alegra que te gustara el fic ^_^… y también me halaga saber que mi fic te ha alumbrado para un fic tuyo… de verdad que te agradezco tu review y espero te haya gusta este capitulo ^_^

**Tsukimine12: **no importa que no dejaras un review antes porque igual lo hiciste y de verdad que me alegro saber que te gusta el fic.. y pues… la verdad se que estoy haciendo a Zoey la loquita con lo que siente pero eso le dará el toque que quiero en la historia ^_^… y con lo de Mark pues… ni modo el chico cree que al tenerla engañada le iba salir bien su jugada… ya veremos como le ira…

Gracias a todos los que me dejan review pues así se si gusta o no el fic….

Los dejo y cuídense mucho todos… nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo de **Imperio de Cristal ^_^**

**¿Me dejarían un review?... ****sería estupendo conocer sus opiniones ^_^**

**Sayonara y cuídense todos!**

**Luna Love**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes de Mew Mew Power no me pertenecen, solo los tomo para poder crear esta historia.**

**Imperio de Cristal**

**Empezando a aceptar realidades**

El desespero con el que corría era solo una forma de dejar atrás su dolor, aun sin conseguir su objetivo no se detuvo en ningún momento a ver siquiera por donde iba y todo lo que hacia era seguir huyendo de fantasmas que le decían una cruel verdad que no había querido escuchar.

La peliverde, después de aquella afirmación de la pelirroja, no hizo mas que correr lejos de ella y todo lo que pudiera recordarle lo tonta que era al estar enamorada de alguien que jamás la vería como veía a Zoey Hanson… siempre lo supo, o al menos lo presintió, pero se negó a aceptar una batalla que no había siquiera iniciado. Cuando Zoey fue novia de Mark sus esperanzas estaban muy altas pero saber de golpe la verdad detrás de aquellas fachadas de encuentros casuales y discusiones que terminaban en palabras por lo bajo y sonrojos sin control le hizo trizas su corazón, de por si ya lastimado ante la incertidumbre de los sentimientos del rubio.

Corrió por calles y avenidas sin siquiera fijarse con quien chocaba o si los semáforos estaban en rojo… nada importaba mas que correr lejos del dolor. Se detuvo después de mucho sintiendo como su cuerpo le pasaba factura por lo que sin mas se dejo caer en el primer lugar que vio.

_- Dime algo Bridget, si tuvieras que escoger entre olvidar un sentimiento no correspondido y que solo te lastimo y quisieras cambiarlo por algo nuevo… ¿lo harías?_ –esas palabras le resonaban… oprimiéndole el corazón aun mas

_- No… ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué él?_ – pregunto la chica mientras mas lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas

Sonrió con amargura recordando las palabra de la pelirroja, aun no podía creer que eso estuviera pasándole… no podía creer que Elliot se hubiera enamorado de Zoey, de Zoey precisamente. Mas lagrimas bajaron por su rostro mientras sollozó sin control ante su desdicha.

Desde que conocía al rubio y a la pelirroja nunca imagino que él se fijara en Zoey puesto que lo único que hacían era discutir por la primer tontería que se les cruzaba… ni en sueños imagino que pudiera haber sentimientos de por medio, aunque tal vez si presintió que tras todos esos gestos de reto, palabras recriminatorias y peleas constantes podía haber surgido algún sentimiento que por muy loco y sadista que sonara era algo que con el tiempo solo crecía y debió darse cuenta de ello quizás antes que ellos mismos.

_- Y de que me sirve llorar algo que sabia estaba perdido _– se cuestiono la chica tratando de secar las lagrimas de sus mejillas, ya era hora que fuera aceptando eso… tenia que aceptar de una vez que Elliot jamás seria algo mas que un sueño para ella – _aun así… duele saber que no puedes llegar al corazón del que amas _– se dijo para luego levantarse y tratar de aceptar de una vez por todas la realidad que tenia frente a ella

***-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-***

El tiempo pasaba de manera un tanto desesperante, tanto que no podía dejar de pensar en que solo faltaban unos minutos y seria libre de la tortura que sufría en ese momento. Una chica rubia y una chica castaña veían algo preocupadas a su amiga que ya llevaba rato contando los minutos y de hecho desde hacia tres días que estaba inquieta y preocupada y ellas sin enterarse de nada. Ninguna sabia por que la pelirroja se mantenía en constante preocupación solo sabían que extrañamente había aparecido un día con un semblante diferente y no con el aire de confusión y tristeza que siempre llevaba consigo.

_- Solo unos minutos mas y podre salir _– pensó la chica sin dejar de ver con insistencia el reloj arriba del pizarrón

- Pss!... Zoey… ¿Qué pasa? – murmuro por lo bajo la rubia sin contener mas la incógnita

La chica volvió su vista a su amiga y justo cuando estaba por contestar el docente hablo

- Bueno chicos, espero que no se les olvide que dentro de 2 semanas tendrán el examen de fin de trimestre y espero que no vayan a decepcionar con sus notas – comento el docente de matemáticas viendo con seriedad al todos en el salón – pueden retirarse ya – ordeno y en menos del tiempo que le tomo decir eso ya el salón estaba casi vacio – adolescentes – soltó con un suspiro para luego tomar sus cosas e irse

Zoey estaba casi por salir cuando la llamaron sus amigas y aunque se molestaran las paso olímpicamente para luego salir a toda prisa del salón.

- Pero que mosca le pico – dijo la rubia sin entender en nada a la pelirroja

- No lo se – contesto la otra viendo el lugar por el que había salido la chica

La pelirroja corrió, literalmente, hacia la salida y luego se dirigió a su lugar de trabajo. Cuando abrió la puerta sin mucha delicadeza encontró solo a Corina y Renée en el lugar quienes extrañadas apenas le dieron un saludo puesto que paso de largo hacia los vestidores para ponerse el uniforme de trabajo.

- Y ahora que se trae – inquirió Corina, confundida ante la temprana aparición de la chica

- Creo que… tenia prisa por llegar temprano al trabajo – comento la chica de morado con toda tranquilidad, riendo de lado aunque por dentro tenia la sospecha del verdadero motivo del apuro de Zoey – _esperas que venga ¿no?_ – pensó viendo por el pasillo que llevaba a los vestidores

Pasados algunos minutos más ella salió de los vestidores y se dedico a sus labores aun sin habérselas asignado nadie. Su mente estaba en otra parte, quería y deseaba que ella apareciera ese día pero tras ver llegar a Kiky y luego a unos cuantos clientes se dio por vencida entendiendo que ella no llegaría ese día tampoco.

_- No… no es… no es… ¡no es posible! _– recordó de repente en mitad de sus labores y otra vez pudo ver aquellos ojos acuosos y llenos de impresión y dolor… aun no entendía nada de lo que le paso a su amiga

- Zoey – escucho que la llamaron a su lado por lo que volvió su vista encontrándose a Kiky que la miraba con cierta preocupación

- ¿Qué sucede Kiky? – preguntó intentando centrarse en lo que le diría la rubia

- Pues… te noto muy distraída y… bueno… – Kiky no quería meterse de golpe en el asunto que ella sabia ocurría para que Bridget se alejara del café por tercer día en esa semana

- Te parece si hablamos un momento a solas – sugirió Zoey al ver que lo que pensaba decir era algo realmente serio

- Bien – convino y se fueron a sentar en una de las mesas alejadas del resto

- ¿Qué sucede Kiky? – inquirió una vez sentadas en la mesa

- La verdad no se como decirlo – dudo la rubia una vez a solas con la pelirroja – quisiera… quisiera saber que ocurrió hace tres días – inquirió lo mas calma posible pues de ello dependía sus conclusiones

- Eh? – fue la respuesta pues estaba confundida con lo que Kiky le había dicho – pues… yo… no lo se – respondió bajando la mirada a la mesa – Bridget me vio en el pasillo y, a decir verdad estaba muy distraída por… algo que me confunde mucho – hablo al tiempo que sentía un poco de pena – me pregunto si podía contarle y se lo dije… después… salio corriendo del café y no se por que – termino de relatar sin poder dejar de ver de nuevo aquella mirada de la peliverde

- Zoey… lo que le contaste… eh, bueno… tiene que ver con… Elliot – inquirió tratando de no sonar muy chocante con sus palabras

- ¿Cómo?… ¿Cómo lo supiste? – pregunto viéndola impresionada

- Eh… bueno… no se, se me vino a la mente eso – dijo tratando de salir de esa situación, Bridget le había confiado sus sentimientos para con Elliot y ella no podía estar diciéndolo a nadie así como así – pero dime algo Zoey – le dijo de manera seria – ¿Qué es esto que te confunde con Elliot? – preguntó y pudo ver como la chica se sonrojaba levemente

- Esto… bueno… – la chica no sabia ni como responderle, Elliot la confundía y eso era mas que claro pero aun no terminaba de entender si esa confusión se debía a algo – es que… Elliot, él… me dijo que le gustaba – susurro lo ultimo apartando la mirada de la rubia quien a pesar que lo dijo bastante bajo pudo oírlo a la perfección

- ¡¿Qué? – cuestiono sorprendida y sin poder creer del todo lo que le había dicho la pelirroja, aunque debía admitir que hacia un tiempo que había notado a Elliot diferente en trato para con ella – Elliot… se te… declaro – dijo aun impresionada y comprendiendo entonces el porque Bridget se había ido

- Si – susurro ella como respuesta ruborizándose aun mas – pero eso no es todo – dijo llamando la atención de la rubia – últimamente si nos encontramos solos él… me dice que aun espera saber una respuesta y que me esperara el tiempo que sea necesario – confeso – además que siempre que puede se acerca a mi para mirarme a los ojos y siento como se me dispara el corazón… no puedo siquiera verlo por mas de 10 segundos a los ojos cuando me recorre un escalofrió y siento como la habitación da vueltas como si estuviera ebria o algo así – comento como si en ese momento estuviera desahogando todos aquellos confusos sentimientos para con el rubio

- Entiendo – comentó la chica – pero… no te has puesto a pensar que tal vez sea por… porque… sientes algo por él – le dijo y vio como el rubor de sus mejillas ascendía mas

- ¿Yo?... ¿sentir algo por él? – cuestiono a la vez que su corazón se agitaba con fuerza ante la idea y en una afirmación muda supo que era algo que se había negado a aceptar y que ahora su corazón y mente le gritaban a viva voz esa verdad que tanto negaba

_- Lo siento Bridget pero las cosas no son como uno las quiere y aunque duela debes aceptar que por mucho que lo quieras él ya tiene a alguien en su mente y corazón _– pensó con cierta tristeza la rubia pero luego sonrió con total alegría – grandioso, creo que tu misma ya te diste cuenta – comento dándole una sonrisa – aunque por lo que creo ya lo sabias pero te negabas a aceptar el hecho – la vio con astucia y por su leve respingo lo confirmo - ¡que bien!... a ver cuando le das un si para ver a la nueva pareja

- ¡Calla Kiky! – le riño en voz baja intentando que no llamara la atención – no quiero que nadie sepa de esto

- Pero por que – se quejo la rubia – esto esta para gritarlo al mundo, quien diría que el mismo Elliot daría a conocer sus sentimientos

- ¡Kiky!, te va a escuchar alguien – le dijo ruborizada por sus palabras

- ¿Escuchar que cosa? – dijeron a sus espaldas y ambas volvieron la vista hacia la persona que hablo

Kiky sonrió con cierto toque de malicia y Zoey se quedo de piedra al ver a esa persona ahí. Trago pesado y su corazón estaba como loco en su interior lo cual no le ayudaba en nada a disimular ni tratar de decir algo

- No, nada – contesto tras unos segundos la rubia – no es muy importante pero eso solo lo dirá Zoey – comento mirando a la pelirroja que había quitado la vista del rubio – saben que, debo ir a ayudar a Renée así que nos vemos chicos – dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla

- ¡¿Qué? – pregunto ella de golpe viendo a Kiky – espera Kiky – intento detenerla pero la rubia solo le hizo un ademán de despedida y se fue dejándola con Elliot

El silencio se hizo presente y parecía que ninguno diría algo. Zoey no podía creer que Kiky la dejara con Elliot sabiendo lo que le había dicho. En definitiva que se arrepentía de ello pues Kiky no iba a estar contenta hasta que se hiciera publica una relación amorosa entre ambos.

Por el contrario Elliot miro a la chica y sonrió para si al notar como aun le rehuía la mirada. Wesley le había dicho que debía darle tiempo pero él también tenía que insistir un poco para conocer qué era lo que sentía por él la chica pelirroja por lo que a veces la orillaba un poco con su actitud.

- Bridget no vino hoy – menciono la chica rompiendo el silencio

- Me he dado cuenta – fue la respuesta del chico mientras tomaba asiento cerca de ella quien no sabía ¿Cómo actuar frente a él de nuevo al tener tan confusos sentimientos?

- Yo... estoy preocupada – menciono sin poder evitar sonar algo nerviosa

- Lo entiendo – menciono por lo bajo – pero... quería hablar contigo un momento – le dijo viéndola fijamente

- ¿Qué? – inquirió sintiendo como si temblara con solo verlo de frente

El chico la miraba fijamente y eso no le ayudaba a ella, tenía el corazón latiéndole descontrolado y sentía que no podía moverse de su sitio. Se estaba perdiendo en esos ojos y cada vez más y más se aclaraba lo que se negaba a aceptar... aclaraba que sentía algo por el rubio y que eso estaba creciendo cada vez.

Cuando creyó que seguiría la conversación y que seguiría atrapada entre lo que debía y lo que quería decir sucedió lo inesperado.

- Hola gatita – saludo Dren llegando a la mesa donde estaba la chica sobresaltando ligeramente a Zoey y rompiendo el momento

- ¡Dren! – exclamo la chica ante el sobresalto mientras Elliot rodaba los ojos ante la interrupción

- Interrumpo – comento con recelo viendo de reojo al rubio que a su vez lo veía con cierto malhumor

- Eh… yo… –

- Perfecto – contesto antes que dijera algo – ven conmigo, hay mucho que hablar – sin esperar más la tomo de la mano y prácticamente la arrastro lejos del rubio que aunque quiso protestar los argumentos se le escaparon de la mente

_- Solo por esta vez _– fue lo único que pensó antes de levantarse e irse a su habitación

***-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-***

Suspiro con pesadez mientras giraba de nuevo en la cama. Desde que había despertado no había querido levantarse y solo lo había hecho para tomar sus alimentos. Miraba el techo con ausencia completa mientras recordaba los motivos que la tenían ahí, encerrada y sin ánimos de salir o ir siquiera a trabajar.

Después de ese día no podía ni quería ver ni a Zoey ni a Elliot. No tenía nada en contra de ellos pero le dolía solo la idea de verlos juntos por lo que prefería alejarse para evitar salir más lastimada de lo que ya estaba.

_- ¿Por qué aun me cuesta tanto aceptarlo?... aun cuando lo presentí yo... solo quise que las cosas no fueran así _– pensó para luego cerrar con fuerza los ojos y decidirse a levantarse de la cama para salir de ese autoimpuesto encierro.

Sin muchos animo pero con la idea de despejarse salió de su habitación y posteriormente de su casa. Camino un par de calles sin saber a dónde iba pero era mejor que estar encerrada sin hacer nada más que mirar el techo de su habitación y preguntarse ¿Que hacer ahora que sabia los sentimientos de Elliot?

Sin pensarlo termino vagando por el centro de la ciudad y empezó a cansarse de la caminata que había hecho por lo que decidió ir a alguno de los locales y tomar alguna bebida.

_- Creo que debo dejar de actuar así... Kiky tiene razón, quizás debí aceptar desde el principio que él no es para mi... pero aun así... me duele ese hecho _– pensaba sintiéndose patética ante eso

Sin fijarse siquiera por donde iba termino por chocar contra alguien, lo que la hizo despertar de su nube y avergonzada miro al otro que sostenía su brazo por si ella caía ante el pequeño empujón recibido por el golpe

- ¿Estás bien? – inquirió al ver que ella no decía palabra y lo miraba con vergüenza marcada

- Yo... lo siento... yo – ni siquiera era capaz de decir algo coherente pues para empezar, el chico era guapo y debía admitirlo pues solo lo vio y se perdió en ese par de ojos negros y segundo había pasado una vergüenza por su completa distracción

- Descuida – sonrió como si no importara el hecho – solo espero que tu estés bien, lamento mucho este tipo de encuentro – se disculpo él haciendo reaccionar a Bridget

- ¡No!, no usted... no tiene porque disculparse... fui yo quien choco con usted – se excuso la chica apartando la mirada de él

- Bien, entonces acepto tu disculpa – le dijo tranquilamente – y para remediar el incidente le parece si me acompaña a tomar algo – sugirió sonriente

- Eh! – fue lo que salió de su boca, como era que chocaba con él y ahora la invitaba a tomar algo, definitivamente eso la desubico.

- Creo que te incomode con la propuesta – menciono tras ver su cara de desconcierto ante la idea – disculpa, solo me pareció que esta no es manera de conocernos y para olvidar este incidente me gustaría invitarte algo de tomar – explico ante lo que la peliverde asintió aun apenada por la situación

Se dirigieron al primer local que vieron y él pidió dos bebidas acompañado por un pequeño refrigerio que rehusó aceptar en un principio pero que al final termino aceptando ante la sonrisa de triunfo de su acompañante

- Por cierto, creo que no me he presentado – menciono tras un breve silencio – mi nombre es Sardon, Sardon Kishuu – se presento amablemente

- Mucho gusto, soy Bridget Verdant – dijo la chica

- Bien, Bridget... me alegra conocerla – expreso tranquilo

- Igualmente – menciono a su vez la peliverde

- Nunca espere que a mi llegada me encontraría con alguien como tu – comento el chico viéndola y confundiendo a Bridget

- ¿Disculpa? – pregunto sin entender

- Soy nuevo por aquí, la verdad no había vuelto a Tokyo desde hace mas de 13 años y a pesar de todas las expectativas no esperaba nunca encontrar a alguien y conversar con ella tan fácilmente – explicaba mientras ella asentía entendiendo que sucedía – normalmente soy muy callado y hablo solo lo necesario pero no entiendo cómo es que contigo puedo hablar fácilmente y hasta de mas – rio ante eso pues era cierto, que recordara solo era parlante cuando estaba con sus hermanos menos con otros y a decir verdad eso le había hecho fama de chico serio en su anterior ciudad de estadía

- Creo que entiendo lo que es eso – comentó Bridget riendo con él pues ella también era una completa callada y bastante reservada pero desde el encuentro le fue muy grata la compañía del chico frente a ella

Por primera vez desde que lo había visto se fijo en acompañante con detenimiento... era un chico un poco más alto que ella y vestía muy casual pero sin ocultar de la vista su físico en excelentes condiciones, quizás hacia ejercicio diario, sus facciones eran bastante masculinas y con un toque de tranquilidad que en muy pocos hombres se veía, su cabello de un color morado oscuro, que confundía con negro, y sus ojos negros tenían un brillo de astucia marcado. Sin duda era un joven apuesto.

Con esos pensamientos se sorprendió, de cuando aquí andaba fijándose tanto en alguien. Aparto la vista de él intentando centrarla en algún otro punto de lo contrario podría llegar a sentirse un tanto apenada ya que de por si él la ponía un poco nerviosa con su presencia.

- Bien, creo que ya estuve mucho tiempo vagando – hablo el atrayendo la atención de Bridget

- Sí, creo que ha pasado mucho tiempo – comento sin saber siquiera lo que decía en si

- En fin, me dio gusto conocerte Bridget Verdant – le dijo con una sonrisa cálida y dándole un apretón de manos con delicadeza

- Igualmente – sonrió tras decirlo pues aunque no estaba en sus planes el conocerlo le había hecho mucho bien

Sardon pago la cuenta y ambos salieron del local, justo al estar a unos pasos del local él se giro y le sonrió abiertamente para luego decir...

- Me dio gusto conocerte – le dijo y se acerco un poco a su altura haciendo sonrojar levemente a la joven – y... si me permites que te lo diga... tienes unos hermosos ojos – le hizo el cumplido para luego alejarse un poco de ella – espero nos volvamos a ver – y tras eso se despidió con un ademan correspondido por la chica quien le regalo una sonrisa

_- Yo también_ – pensó viéndolo alejarse y presintiendo que el conocerlo le traería algo bueno en su vida

***-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-***

Las cosas no estaban tan fáciles desde su plática con Kiky y que decir de todo el lio que le armo Dren al llegar a prácticamente sacarla de la vista de Elliot. Ahora, después de casi una hora de estar oyendo a Dren decirle piropos, frasecitas y propuestas para pasar un día juntos, estaba ahí… parada frente a la oficina del café con una bandeja en sus manos y sin decidirse a entrar siquiera. Para empezar, descubrir o mejor dicho empezar a aceptar lo que sentía era complicado y segundo estaba a punto de entrar en una oficina donde estaba la persona a la cual quería evitar por razones como el hecho de lo que le hacía sentir el solo verlo y también que estaban solos, literalmente, en el Café pues Wesley tras darle la bandeja con la cena de Elliot salió del lugar por algunos pendientes.

Suspiro por enésima vez decidida a dejar de estar ahí parada y salir de eso de una buena vez. Toco un par de veces hasta que escucho un "pase" desde adentro de la oficina por lo cual entro no sin antes respirar hondo para dar la cara ante el rubio.

- Te traje tu cena – le anuncio ya dentro de la oficina

- Gracias, déjalo sobre la mesa por favor – le contesto sin dejar de revisar unos papeles en sus manos

Zoey agradeció que estuviera ocupado por lo que se dirigió a la mesa cercana para dejar lo que llevaba mientras el rubio se limito a mirarla de reojo en cuanto seguía pendiente de los papeles de la contabilidad del mes.

- Me retiro, buen provecho y buenas noches – le dijo la rubia como si fuera sirvienta pero prefería ser sumisa e irse que estar con el silencio y la tensión recorriéndole

- Espera Zoey – la detuvo el rubio antes que siquiera cruzara la puerta y la chica se armo de valor para verlo

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó intentando sonar tranquila aunque no lo estuviera

- Creo que… nos quedo pendiente una platica – le dijo al tiempo que dejaba los documentos y la miraba con aire tranquilo haciendo que la pelirroja se sintiera atrapada por aquella mirada azul

_- ¿Qué me pasa?... es solo que… Elliot tiene unos lindos ojos y son muy atragantes… pero que estoy pensando, ¡basta! esto es una locura - _ pensaba sin dejar de verlo directamente a los ojos

Elliot se acerco a ella un tanto divertido y un tanto curioso al ver que no le respondía. Cuando la tuvo frente a si la observo con detenimiento descubriendo el poder atrayente que tenia. No se detuvo a pensar en circunstancias y solo se acerco más y más a ella quien al caer en cuenta de ello empezó a retroceder hasta chocar con la puerta

- ¿Q-qué haces? – cuestiono sintiendo que los colores se le subían al rostro y sintiendo el corazón latirle desenfrenado

Elliot rió de lado como si disfrutara de la timidez que le mostraba la chica pero volviendo a tomar un poco de sentido común pues al acercarse de ese modo estaba como ido y solo queriendo y deseando poder llegar a algo mas que palabras… queriendo besar aquellos labios que tan atrayentes se le volvían con el paso de los días.

Cerraremos el Café durante la vacación que inicia dentro de un mes – le dijo aun sin alejarse de ella – iremos de excursión y todas están invitadas, por lo menos unos tres días durara el viaje – le dijo para luego alejarse de ella antes de hacer alguna locura

- Eh? – la pelirroja se quedo mirando al rubio sin comprender muy bien las cosas, primero, la platica pendiente no le veía algo fuera de lo común y segundo él no tenia porque acorralarla así contra la puerta

- Además – oyó decir al rubio antes que ella se decidiera a decirle un par de cosas – quería preguntarte si tienes pendientes el viernes – inquirió confundiendo un poco a Zoey

- Eh… pues… no, creo que no – le contesto sin salir de la confusión

- Entonces te buscare después de clases – soltó de presto sorprendiendo a la chica

- ¿Qué cosa? – fue lo que le salio ante las palabras del chico

Elliot se giro hacia ella con una sonrisa tranquila y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo le dijo

- Te estoy invitando a salir pequeña despistada – le contesto con diversión dejando a Zoey realmente impresionada con eso

***-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-***

**Notas de Autora:**

Holaaaaaa!...

Ahora ya estaba demasiado despistada y perdida ^_^U….

Siento haber tardado mucho con la actualización pero mi bloqueo se extendió mas de lo que debía y… pues… no tenia mucha idea de lo que seguiría por lo que me tome en exceso el como continuar peeeroooo… aquí esta el capitulo ^_^ y espero que les guste a todos y a la vez agradezco los reviews y de verdad lamento haber tardado tanto…

Nos vemos en el próximo y cuídense todos ^_^

**¿Me dejarían un review?... ****sería estupendo conocer sus opiniones ^_^**

_**Luna Love**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes de Mew Mew Power no me pertenecen, solo los tomo para poder crear esta historia.**

**Imperio de Cristal**

**Hechos difíciles y ****situaciones por concebir**

- ¿Zoey? – la voz de Mimí sonó preocupada y bastante extrañada mientras miraba a la chica pelirroja en su sitio con la vista perdida en quien sabe que cosa.

- ¿Zoey esta bien? – ahora fue Megan quien la llamo con el mismo tono y semblante que su amiga

- Si, estoy bien – contesto la chica sin dejar de tener la mente perdida en sus pensamientos y limitándose a verlas sin prestar atención a nada – disculpen chicas, iré al baño – les dijo para luego levantarse de su lugar y salir de la cafetería

- ¿Qué le ocurre? Ni siquiera probo bocado – expreso la rubia

- Últimamente es un enigma, primero anda bien, luego anda deprimida, luego preocupada y ahora anda en quien sabe que mundo – comentó la castaña cruzando los brazos – y lo peor de todo es que cuando le preguntamos no dice nada y solo se va o cambia de tema – se quejo

- La verdad ya no se si de verdad confía en nosotras, todo el tiempo se reserva lo que le pasa y cuando intentamos ayudar ella dice que todo esta bien y ahí muere – comentó con cierto toque de molestia y decepción pues con la actual manera de actuar de Zoey no sabia que pensar con respecto a su amistad

- Creo que ya es hora que hablemos seriamente con ella – dijo Mimí con decisión

- Es cierto, debemos saber que sucede y esta vez no nos quedaremos con un "estoy bien" como respuesta – secundo Megan aceptando que ya era hora de encarar las cosas, si no les tenia confianza entonces solo quería decir que no eran amigas para ella.

Con esa idea en mente ambas se propusieron averiguar que pasa de una vez por todas aunque eso significara que cuestionaran la amistad de la chica pelirroja.

Por otro lado Zoey estaba secando sus manos en el baño mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo frente a ella. No podía creer como las cosas siempre le tomaban por sorpresa y lo peor era que cuando creía que todo mejoraría solo terminaba con otras cosas que la dejaban choqueada y con muchas dudas sin una respuesta especifica.

Camino por los pasillos hasta el último piso y salir a la azotea de la institución. Se dirigió hacia la malla de seguridad de la azotea y se recargo en ella sintiendo el viento elevarle los cabellos y una sensación de paz la inundo por breves segundos.

_- Te estoy invitando a salir pequeña despistada_ – aquella frase le volvió a la mente y sintió un vuelco en el corazón al recordarla

Aun cuando lo recordaba no podía evitar la sorpresa ante lo que pasaba, nadie siquiera podía imaginarse a Elliot invitándola a una cita o siquiera el que le haya dicho sus sentimientos, a todos les parecería una locura o alguna broma pero no… ella lo sabia y sabia que había sido real y a la vez impresionante para ella.

_- Quien diría que el mismo Elliot daría a conocer sus sentimientos_ – las palabras de Kiky estaban en acierto, ¿Quién llegaría a pensar que Elliot Grant se mostrara tan abierto en sus emociones como para declárasele y luego invitarla a una cita?, nadie y era de entenderse.

_- ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí? _– pensó mientras miraba hacia el cielo – _en el peor de los casos hoy es viernes, y él vendrá por mi después de clases… aahh! No se que hacer _– se lamentaba a si misma

Se giro para quedar de frente a la malla de contención y miro hacia abajo donde estaban algunos alumnos yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro así como los típicos grupos riendo y "charlando" entre ellos. Al ver eso una punzada de molestia ocupo su pecho y se dio cuenta que desde la ruptura con Mark hasta la fecha había sido muy poco comunicativa con sus amigas, se había vuelto muy reservada y callada aun cuando ellas intentaban ayudarla. Eso le hizo sentir mal ya que no debería tratar así a sus amigas.

- Hola Zoey – aquella voz… precisamente tenia que aparecer en ese momento

- ¿Qué quieres Mark? – la pregunta le salio demasiado pesada pero no pudo evitarlo, no tenia ánimos de hablar con él sabiendo que sus términos finales eran de dolor para ella

- Solo vine a tomar aire fresco y te vi, me pareció que estabas muy pensativa y quise saber que sucedía – explico el chico sin obviar la manera en que se dirigió a él la chica que una vez le dijo amarlo

- No sucede nada – afirmo al tiempo que lo mirada de frente intentando mostrarse relajada

- Entiendo – fue lo que respondió el chico ya sin querer intentar indagar en ella

La miro de arriba abajo con discreción, ella era linda en mucho sentidos, su cabello pelirrojo lo tenia largo, casi a la cintura, su figura era delgada y bastante hermosa, su sonrisa siempre presente se veía opacada desde aquel día en el parque y eso le dolía pues aunque lo sabia de antemano le dolía haberla lastimado.

Nunca se sentó a pensar las cosas con detenimiento hasta que vio sus ojos llorosos y diciéndole que no quería verlo con una voz realmente dolida, se sentía engañada con todo derecho pero él lo había intentado.

Cuando la conoció ella siempre se mostró atenta y linda con él, él por su parte la trato bien y con mucho respeto. Sabía que ella lo amaba y en él comenzó a crecer cierto cariño hacia ella pues a pesar de todo ella siempre le infundía alegría y confianza.

Con el tiempo ese sentimiento se incremento poco a poco hasta que lo tomo como amor por lo cual cuando creía que era eso le pidió que fuera su novia… pero el destino le mostró que lo que sentía era mucho cariño hacia la chica pero aun así intento demostrar lo contrario, cada que la estrechaba en sus brazos y la oír decirle que lo amaba se sentía cada vez mas culpable pero intentaba hacer que el sentimiento de "cariño" se convirtiera en amor real para darle a la chica que tanto lo había cambiado e influido en su vida tanto positiva como negativamente.

Pero la vida le puso ante si la prueba mas grande de su supuesto amor hacia la pelirroja, Kaira Ringen entro un día a su vida y supo que las cosas quizás no serian como las planeaba. Ella le mostró algo que nadie mas, ni Zoey, le había mostrado y era el hacer que su corazón latiera con fuerza al pensar en esa persona. Al principio quiso ignorar el hecho pero sabia que no podía escapar de ello… ya estaba atrapado en la red del amor que fingía para la chica pelirroja y fue ahí cuando decidió que era hora de cortar la fantasía por mucho que esta doliera.

- De verdad lo intente – susurro al aire confundiendo un poco a Zoey quien escucho sus palabras

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto pues no entendía nada y aun cuando no tenia animo de hablarle lo hizo como si fuera lo mas casual del mundo

- Siempre intente, y estuve a nada de lograrlo… pero… – el chico suspiro con cierta melancolía – a pesar de todo el destino se empecino y consiguió hacerme ver que jamás seria lo que necesitas – le dijo viéndola con cierto deje de culpa

- Mark... por favor… – intento suplicar que parara pero el continuo como si no la escuchara en absoluto

- Cuando me di cuenta de ello ya era tarde, ya te había hecho demasiadas ilusiones y aunque sabia que terminaría mal desde el principio quise demostrar algo que sabia no sentía y que no era lo que me pedías – el continuo con su dialogo aun al escuchar la suplica de la pelirroja, tenia que hablarlo de una vez aunque significara con ello alejarse para siempre pero con la satisfacción de haber dicho y aclarado todo

- Mark… basta… – la chica no supo porque después de todo el tiempo que había pasado sus palabras le dolieron por lo que intentaba pararlo antes de derrumbarse en lagrimas

- Se que te desilusione de la peor manera y que crees que solo jugué contigo pero la verdad es que no es así, te aprecio y quiero mucho pero no puedo amarte… aunque últimamente me cuestiono ese hecho – le comentó por lo bajo

Zoey no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿Cuánto más quería que sufriera? Ella no quería escuchar mas de esa relación que terminó por destruir su felicidad que tanto creía era real. Llevo su mano a su pecho presionando con fuerza y apartando la mirada, ya no quería seguir escuchando algo que solo lastimaría sus sentimientos apenas sanados.

Sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo e imagino que era Elliot quien la abrazaba justo como aquel día en el Café. Sollozo débilmente pues no quería mostrarse débil ante el rubio que siempre le renegaba el hecho pero al abrir los ojos su mirada se topo con una color café y un rostro resentido… él no era Elliot.

- Basta Mark – le dijo intentando separarse de él sin conseguirlo

- Admito que aun me duele ver tu actitud así conmigo y también admito que al verte bailar en la fiesta con aquel chico rubio pude sentir una punzada de celos que no sabia siquiera por que los tenia si ya no había nada entre los dos – se acerco un poco a su rostro – pero… ya solo queda una cosa para aclarar si el cuestionar lo que decidí es real

- ¿Qué? – la chica no podía creer que el estuviera diciéndole esas cosas y cuando quiso decir algo mas Mark la callo besando sus labios con ternura sorprendiendo a la pelirroja

Aquello no estaba bien y sabia que debía alejarse de él porque lo único que hacía era herirla mas de lo que ya lo había hecho pero sentía que no quería alejarse por alguna extraña razón, quizás el dolor… quizás el amor… aunque estaba segura que amor era lo ultimo que sentiría por el, eso había desaparecido con toda su falsa relación.

Todo aquello, sin que lo supieran, estaba siendo observado por 2 personas que no daban crédito a lo que veían… no podían evitar creer que lo que veían era una ilusión pero aunque se negaran a creerlo la verdad era que todo estaba ocurriendo frente a sus ojos.

_- Zoey _– fue el pensamiento común de ambas quienes prefirieron retirarse y hablar luego con la chica

***-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-***

Inspiro y exhalo aire por repetidas veces antes de decidirse a entrar en aquel lugar. Aun cuando prefería evitar hacerlo decidió que ya era hora de actuar con madurez y no como una niña tonta. Con eso en mente por fin decidió tomar la manija de la puerta y abrirla para entrar de una vez.

Al hacerlo lo primero que visualizo fue a Corina en la misma mesa de siempre y a Renée en la barra limpiando y acomodando botellas de refrescos en la estantería. Ambas chicas volvieron la vista hacia la puerta para ver quien había llegado y se sorprendieron al ver Bridget parada en el umbral de la puerta.

- Vaya, miren quien decidió aparecer – comentó irónica Corina al tiempo que volvía su atención al té de menta en la mesa frente a ella

- Bridget, ya tenias tiempo sin venir a trabajar – comento Renée viéndola con astucia

- Buenas tardes chica – se limito a saludar la peliverde pues no tenia ánimos de dar explicaciones ni excusas de nada

- Oye Corina, ¿Dónde esta el desinfectante para pisos? – preguntó Kiky apareciendo de detrás de una puerta y justo al terminar su frase se fijo en la presencia de la chica de cabello verde y lentes - ¡Bridget! – exclamo al verla

- Hola Kiky – le saludo tímida y antes que pudiera reaccionar la chica rubia salto a abrazarla

- Que alegría que volvieras – le dijo con una sonrisa la chica aun sin soltarla

- Je je… si, veo que me extrañaste – rió ante la situación pues Kiky era siempre la mas efusiva

- Sucede algo Kiky – inquirió Wesley saliendo de la cocina con un recipiente en el que mezclaba ingredientes para un pastel

- Mira quien llego Wesley – le dijo sonriente

- Bridget, creí que no vendrías hoy tampoco – le comento al tiempo que le daba una sonrisa

- Lamento haber faltado tanto – se disculpo pues se lo debía y mucho – no volverá a pasar – prometió aunque dudaba que fuera así

- Descuida, supongo que tenias algunos pendientes pero lo importante es que estas aquí – le sonrió con amabilidad tras su respuesta

- Gracias Wesley - agradeció la chica pues al menos no le había pedido un porque a su falta al trabajo

- Bien… entonces ya sabes la rutina Bridget – le sonrió con amabilidad tras eso

- ¡Sí! – contesto ella con seguridad pero antes que pudiera poner en marcha su trabajo una figura hizo acto de presencia

Por un momento la peliverde se tensó en su sitio y aunque estuvo a punto de mostrarse afectada logro mantener su postura y actuar con fingida naturalidad ante él… ante Elliot.

- Buenas tardes Elliot – le saludo un poco tímida la chica

- Bridget – dijo un tanto extrañado pues al igual que el castaño creyó que no iría a su trabajo – veo que al menos has venido el día de hoy – comento con simpleza y sin ningún atisbo de burla o reclamo

- Si… yo… solo… he estado con unos pendientes – se excuso sin poder evitar sonar nerviosa

- De acuerdo, solo espero que ya hayan finalizado ya que el trabajo requiere mano de obra lo sabías – recomendó con tranquilidad

- Sí, claro – respondió sin siquiera verlo de frente

- Por cierto Elliot ¿a dónde vas? – pregunto el castaño que aun permanecía en su lugar observando la situación y viendo como el rubio parecía dispuesto a salir

- A la escuela – menciono con toda tranquilidad sorprendiendo al resto, en especial a Bridget

- ¿A la escuela? – Kiky no resistió la pregunta aunque tenía una idea de por dónde iba la cosa

- Así es, así que si nos les importa nos vemos hasta mañana ya que dudo que aun estén aquí para cuando vuelva – acoto el joven rubio sin dejar su tranquilidad en todo momento

- Ya entiendo – se limito a decir el castaño con una sonrisa – lo has hecho – afirmo sin dejar de ver al chico rubio

- Si – afirmo apenas volteando a verle con una sonrisa pintada dejándole claro todo al otro – nos vemos – se despidió y levanto la mano en un ademan de despedida

- Buena suerte entonces – fue lo último que Elliot escucho antes de cerrar la puerta tras de él

Bridget, quien seguía tan callada como antes, se quedo mirando la puerta con duda reflejada. ¿Qué quería decir eso de ir a la escuela? Se preguntaba hasta que la respuesta le cayó como balde de agua fría

_- Zoey _– era el nombre que cruzo su mente… y el único que residía en el corazón de aquella persona a la que siempre en secreto amó

***-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-***

Decir que estaba choqueada era definitivamente quedarse muy corto, era algo superior a eso lo que sentía o dejaba de sentir ante lo que había sucedido ese día. Miraba a través de la ventana del salón sin molestarse en prestar atención pues prácticamente había dejado de hacerlo cuando su mente se desconecto de la realidad en el almuerzo.

Simplemente no entendía que había sucedido… solo fue consciente del dolor que aquello conllevo y de su mano estampándose con fuerza en la mejilla de Mark mientras las lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos marrones… después de eso… su mente paso a otro plano y su cuerpo andaba por inercia.

Tanto sufrir ante una farsa y ahora él besándola como si nada y solo por comprobar si su decisión era correcta… en verdad que no tenia corazón o quizás era que nunca lo conoció de verdad.

- La clase por hoy ha terminado y no olviden estudiar para los exámenes trimestrales, pueden retirarse – ordeno la docente para ver como el aula rápidamente quedaba vacía – aaah… adolecentes – suspiro ante lo que sucedió tras finalizar su clase

Zoey guardo sus cosas aun ida y sin estar muy consiente de lo que hacía. Sus amigas la miraban extrañada pero luego cambiaron su semblante y se acercaron a su amiga, decididas a que ella les dijera que sucedía.

- Zoey – la llamo Megan con seriedad en la voz

- Uh? – contesto la pelirroja sin caer en el mundo real del todo

- Creo que ya ha sido mucho silencio – acoto Mimí cruzándose de brazos

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿a que se refieren? – pregunto volviendo poco a poco al mundo real

- Vimos lo de la azotea el día de hoy – soltó de golpe Megan pero al instante supo que no había sido buena idea hacerlo

Zoey abrió de golpe los ojos ante las palabras de la rubia y casi al instante su semblante se lleno de dolor y tristeza… ¿Por qué aun le afectaba tanto? Se pregunto la chica sintiéndose tonta por eso

- Zoey, dinos ¿Qué sucede?... hay algo que no quieres decir y lo sabemos pero por algo somos amigas ¿no? – ahora fue Mimí la que se dirigió a la chica

- Chicas… se que deben pensar que no les tengo confianza… pero… es solo que… estoy demasiado confundida… y quiero arreglarlo por mi cuenta sin depender de nadie – se expreso un tanto apenada pues ya antes había pensado en lo egoísta que estaba siendo al no decirle nada a sus amigas

- Mira Zoey, entendemos eso pero sentimos que… – Megan se detuvo pues no sabía si lo que diría sería muy duro

- No somos nada para ti – completo Mimí – has estado muy distante y a decir verdad nos desplazas y pasas de nosotras todo el tiempo – termino de decir la castaña sacando todo lo que no le había dicho la otra chica a la pelirroja

- Yo… yo… – la pelirroja no sabía que decir y un nudo en la garganta se le hizo al intentar hablar pero trago pesado antes de volver a intentarlo – lo siento – susurro agachando la cabeza con real arrepentimiento… tenían todo derecho de decir eso… ella las pasaba y desplazaba sin más… no les consideraba como decía hacerlo

Megan y Mimí la miraron con aquel arrepentimiento reflejado. Por mucho que se sintieran un poco resentidas con ella no podían obviar que algo malo pasaba y que también ella tenía derecho de tener su privacidad en ciertos aspectos… lo único que querían dejarle claro a ella era el hecho que estaban ahí para lo que fuera.

- Sentimos si nos pasamos un poco – se disculpo Megan

- No, tienen razón… son mis amigas y nunca debí desplazarlas – afirmo ella casi a punto de llorar

- Tranquila – susurro Mimí en un tono maternal – entendemos que no quieras decirlo pero siempre ten en mente que estamos para ti en lo que sea… somos tus amigas no lo olvides – le sonrió al finalizar siendo correspondida por ella

- Gracias chicas – las abrazo con verdadera efusión

- Bien, entonces será mejor irnos… ya es tarde – y tras aquella afirmación las tres salieron del aula para dirigirse a sus hogares

Las tres amigas salieron del edificio con una sonrisa. Zoey intento contarles lo que le pasaba pero sus amigas insistieron que se tomara el tiempo siempre y cuando no volviera a dejarlas con dudas. Al salir en dirección al portón de la institución Zoey diviso una figura a medio camino que le hizo paralizarse por unos segundos

- Es… -

- Mark – dijeron Megan y Mimí al ver al moreno a medio camino como si esperara por alguien

El chico se giro y vio a las tres chicas que estaban casi cerca de él. Giro y centro su mirada en Zoey, en sus ojos se notaba la manera en que afectaba su presencia pero tenía que decirle algo a ella… algo que le debía después del almuerzo

- Zoey – la llamo él al estar cerca las chicas

- ¡Hola gatita! – pero no conto con que Dren apareciera en el lugar casi sacándole el alma a la chica del puro susto recibido

- ¡Dren, no hagas eso! – exclamo con una mano en el pecho

- Tranquila gatita – dijo el chico para calmarla – solo vine para ver si querías ir a algún lugar en especial – ofreció con gentileza y un dejo de picardía haciendo notar que lo que quería era tiempo a solas con la chica

Antes que Zoey contestara se vio interrumpida por el sonido de un auto al frenar y luego la voz de alguien a quien conocía demasiado, llamándola desde dentro del coche al momento de bajar la ventanilla del auto

- ¡Vamos Zoey! – le dijo el rubio una vez se detuvo y bajo la ventanilla del lado del copiloto

- E-Elliot – fue lo único que pudo decir pues no entendía que hacia él en ese lugar

Al ver la confusión de la chica y tras notar a los otros 2 chicos ahí el rubio descendió del auto para acercarse a la pelirroja. La pobre chica, sin entender aun, solo atino a verlo como ida. Llevaba un pantalón de vestir negro, una camisa blanca manga corta con los 2 primeros botones desabrochados y su cabello con aquel aire rebelde… una visión realmente apuesta del joven rubio

- Es tu jefe – dijo Mimí sin perder detalle del chico

- Es muy apuesto – susurro Megan sonriendo con malicia al verlo

- Vamos Zoey, ya es un poco tarde – le dijo al estar frente a la chica y tomando su brazo para halarla un poco y hacer que se moviera de su lugar

- Espera… ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto la chica al reaccionar

- Aja… no me digas que lo olvidaste – le dijo el rubio al ver aquello que en vez de molestarle le causo gracia

- Olvidar – repitió ella sumiendo su mente en sus recuerdos

- Disculpa pero creo que esta linda gatita ya tiene un pendiente – hablo Dren en tono de queja pues el rubio había llegado solo para llevársela y eso lo había notado pero no lo permitiría

- Si… recuerda que hoy pasaría por ti – hablo Elliot como si lo dijera para la pelirroja y obviando a los presentes

- ¡Ya me acorde! – exclamo la chica acordándose de la cita que Elliot le propuso – lo siento, lo había olvidado – se disculpo apenada

Elliot le sonrió de lado con una actitud arrebatadora que hizo que la chica contuviera el aliento por unos segundos. Su sonrisa divertida y su mirada afilada al momento de acercarse más a ella le dejaron sin movimiento alguno.

- Entonces si es así… ¿nos vamos? – inquirió juguetonamente a casi nada de su rostro para luego alejarse, tomándola del brazo y llevándola hasta el auto

- ¡Oye! – exclamo Dren

- Zoey – la llamo Mark al ver como el otro se la llevaba de su vista

La chica se detuvo ante el llamado pero no volvió a ver al chico, dejo de resistirse (si es que lo había hecho) ante Elliot y camino tranquila hasta llegar al auto.

- Nos vemos mañana chicas – giro hacia sus amigas dando una sonrisa por compromiso sin poder evitar mirar a los otros dos chicos que estaban que no creían lo que pasaba

Sin esperar respuestas subió al auto tras que Elliot le abriera la puerta para luego él tomar su lugar en el asiento del piloto.

- Espera Zoey – intento llamar de nuevo el chico moreno pero ya el auto se había puesto en marcha, alejándose de la institución

_- Esta me la pagas _– pensó Dren con enojo ante lo sucedido, no le agradaba en nada que ese chico se la llevara cuando quería

- Zoey… se fue con… su jefe – decía Mimí sorprendida aun con lo sucedido y viendo a Megan para luego sonreír

- ¡Que emoción! – chillo la rubia una vez asimilado el hecho – así que era eso de lo que hablaba cuando dijo que había algo que tenia que decirnos – su emoción era desbordante

- Mañana hablaremos con ella – afirmo Mimí – ya quiero saber que pasa entre ellos – y sin mas las dos amigas se alejaron radiantes de felicidad y emocionadas por saber que pasaba con su amiga y el jefe de esta

Mark y Dren las vieron irse, habiendo escuchado lo que dijeron no sabían que hacer y cada uno estaba metido en sus pensamientos… ambos choqueados por la noticia y por lo sucedido. A fin de cuentas ambos se fueron del lugar sin dirigirse palabra pero con la idea de hablar con la chica cuando la vieran.

***-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-***

El Café seguía bastante tranquilo y había pocos clientes que atender. Bridget no había podido quitarse de la mente sus penas, verlo de nuevo había sido un paso bastante grande pero saber que saldría con Zoey era algo que le hacia sentirse mal.

- Bridget – la llamo Kiky al verla tan perdida en sus pensamientos

- ¿Qué pasa Kiky? – cuestiono la chica volviendo su vista a la rubia

- Sabias que las cosas no serian lo mismo si él no te correspondía… deja de mirar atrás y acéptalo – le dijo la chica mas joven del Café, le dolía ser un poco ruda con lo que decía pero su amiga no podía estar atada a algo que nunca funcionaria

- Me cuesta trabajo hacerlo… pero lo estoy intentado – le respondió la chica peliverde un poco cohibida ante la chica rubia frente a ella

- Esta bien Bridget – le dijo como aceptando que de verdad lo intentaba, intentaba sacar a Elliot de su corazón – sabes, mejor ayúdame con la mesa del fondo mientras voy a dejar esto a la cocina – pidió a la chica quien asintió tratando de mejorar su animo e ir a atender – buenas tardes, bienvenido al Café Mew Mew, ¿Qué desea ordenar? – dijo cortésmente al llegar a la mesa

- ¿Bridget? – pregunto el chico en la mesa mientras ella lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa

- ¿E… eres… tú? – cuestiono sin dejar de verlo impresionada

***-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-***

- ¿A donde vamos? – pregunto la pelirroja después de un largo periodo de silencio y sin dejar de ver hacia fuera de la ventanilla

- Eso ya lo veras – le contesto el chico de modo tranquilo

- Oye – se giro a verlo esta vez – pero no pensaras que voy a andar toda este tiempo con el uniforme de la escuela ¿o si? – inquirió y le vio esbozar una sonrisa divertida

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? Te sienta bien – le dijo viéndola de reojo en un deje de picardía – además… que sabemos… podríamos ver o realizar alguna fantasía… las fantasías con colegialas son mis favoritas – le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa viendo como la chica se ponía roja de vergüenza ante sus insinuaciones

- ¡¿QUEEEE?... ¡¿TE VOLVISTE LOCO O QUE? – le grito llena de vergüenza, como se atrevía a decirle esas cosas… ni que la cita fuera para algo mas que hablar, y solo pensar en eso hizo crecer su sonrojo hasta casi llegar al color del semáforo

- Ja ja ja ja – rió el chico a carcajada limpia ante el incontrolable sonrojo de la chica – tranquila, era una broma – dijo mientras se detenía a la orilla de la calle para normalizar su risa

- ¡No es gracioso! – espeto indignada

- Vamos, no era para tanto – le dijo ya sin dejar de reírse y tomándola del mentón para que lo viera a los ojos

- Esta bien – contesto mientras intentaba alejar su mirada de la del rubio pero parecía que la estuviera hipnotizando con sus ojos

Lo vio acercarse lentamente a ella sin dejar de verla intensamente con su mirada azul, haciendo que su corazón adquiriera un ritmo desenfrenado y sonrojándola en el acto. Poco era lo que la separaba de él y parecía que se acercaría hasta que la distancia se cortara por completo. Entrecerró los ojos esperando a que aquella tortura se terminara pero a nada de sus labios el se detuvo para luego decirle

- Te traje esto – susurro contra sus labios, tratando de controlar el impulso de besarla – cámbiate porque nos queda toda una tarde y noche para divertirnos – termino de decir alejándose de ella y saliendo del auto para que la chica se pudiera cambiar

- ¿eh… que? – fue lo que dijo desconcertada y aun con los nervios a flor de piel ante el casi beso que él estuvo por darle

- Date prisa para que comencemos – le dijo cerrando la puerta y dejando a la chica totalmente ruborizada y nerviosa en el interior

***-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-***

**Notas de Autora: **

Ni hao! ^_^….

¿Y bien? ¿y bien? ¿y bien?... ¿Qué les ha parecido?...

La verdad que lo de Mark tuve que ponerlo para aclarar un poco algo que deje fuera de onda en cuanto a la relación de él con Zoey y hay que ver que el chico no deja de cuestionamientos en sus "decisiones tomadas"… ashi! Es demasiado hasta para mi…

Y como ven Bridget esta aun afectada pero la visita del Café puede influir en ella de un modo diferente ^_^…

También con las amigas de Zoey vemos que al fin dejaron de estar al margen de las cosas, era normal que se sintieran fuera de todo con esta chica que no deja de tener una sorpresa tras otra peeeeroo… las cosas parecen estar solucionándose por ese lado…. Y como les quedo el ojo a Dren y Mark cuando Zoey se fue con Elliot ^_^… tenia la idea en mente y no me resistí aunque siento que no le puse mucha emoción al hecho pero ni modo…. Ahora miren que tenemos a un pícaro Elliot diciéndole "cositas" a Zoey… fue algo divertido que definitivamente me encanto escribir…. ^_^

En fin… espero que les haya gustado el capitulo tanto como a mi me agrado escribirlo ^_^… y espero no tardar para el próximo ^_^ y gracias por el review a **crisgatita–chan **de verdad que me agrada que te guste la historia ^_^ y lamento si no respondi al review pero he tenido muy poco tiempo para ponerme al día con eso.

**Y gracias a todos los lectores que siguen la historia… espero que les siga gustando mucho mucho mucho ^_^**

**¿Me dejarían un review?... ****sería estupendo conocer sus opiniones ^_^**

_**Luna Love**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes de Mew Mew Power no me pertenecen, solo los tomo para poder crear esta historia.**

**Imperio de Cristal**

**Una cita especial**

Decir que la cita era pésima era mentir de la manera más grande que haya mentido alguna vez. Desde que habían vuelto a avanzar a donde sea que la llevara el rubio se había figurado los planos mas torturantes para ella como una sosa velada o algún castigo impuesto por el chico pero la verdad era que no podía creer lo que veía cuando el auto freno en un estacionamiento. Su asombro lo reflejaba su rostro y Elliot no reprimió una sonrisa al ver esa expresión.

- Me creías tan aburrido como para llevarte a un museo o algún lugar como ese – le soltó sin dejar de lado su tono presuntuoso y su sonrisa de chico en conquista

- Es que... en serio piensas pasar conmigo en este lugar – preguntó ella sin creer que el gran Elliot Grant, señor de la puntualidad y de la rectitud, el tempano que no ablanda ni da el brazo a torcer aun en situaciones extremas la hubiese llevado a ese sitio... a un parque de atracciones

Y es que el parque de atracciones no era otro más que el recién inaugurado en la ciudad. Contaba con cientos de juegos, todos en gran mayoría para adolescentes y jóvenes adultos. Montañas rusas se alzaban para subir la adrenalina de cualquiera, carruseles que giraban a velocidades para marear, atracciones que movían literalmente tu interior, sitios para jugar bromas de muerte, lugares misteriosos que para cualquiera que fuera un miedoso le pondría en que pensar... en fin, hasta tenia lugares especiales para parejas... toda una ciudad de diversión en un solo lugar.

La chica había oído de ese parque y se juro ir alguna vez pero tenía que ahorrar al menos un poco para alcanzar a disfrutar de unos 5 juegos pues así como era de impresionante la diversión que se conseguía en ese lugar... así era de impresionante la cantidad de dinero a gastar pues su sola entrada era algo cariñosa.

- Vamos de una vez – dijo Elliot sacando de sus pensamientos a la chica

- Sí, claro – le dijo ella y vio a Elliot rodear el auto y abrir la puerta para que saliera

Salió del auto y admiro la entrada del lugar aun maravillada, Elliot noto la sorpresa en ella y se dijo que había elegido bien en el lugar para llevarla a que pasaran su cita... su primera cita con él.

- Entremos – le dijo tomándola del brazo y halándola consigo hacia la taquilla de la entrada – dos entradas – pidió tranquilamente ante la sorpresa de la pelirroja

- Con gusto joven – contesto el taquillero amablemente

- En serio pasaremos aquí el resto del día – preguntó con asombro la chica mientras Elliot sacaba su cartera para pagar por las entradas – no puedo creer esto... acaso estoy dormida – murmuro aun perpleja ante Elliot

- No te equivocas – contesto tranquilo el rubio – además, es el mejor parque de atracciones según lo que dicen, ¿no es así?– inquirió al taquillero que volvió la vista a la pareja

- Así es señorita, este es el mejor parque de atracciones – contesto el hombre

- ¡Increíble! Al fin veré que tanto puedes seguirme el ritmo Elliot – exclamo ella con cierto deje de diversión al imaginarse a Elliot intentando seguirle a todas partes en ese lugar

- No hay problema – le dijo Elliot – acaso crees que no puedo hacerlo ¿recuerdas con quien estás hablando? – le preguntó

- Si... estoy con el próximo perdedor que se rendirá antes de terminar la cita porque no podrá seguirme el ritmo – le dijo con deje de reto y diversión

- Entonces lo veremos... ya verás que puedo incluso ganarte en lo que sea – sonrió de lado

- Entonces es un reto – le dijo Zoey con decisión – ya veremos quién le gana a quien en las atracciones del Parque World´s Adventure

- Aquí tienen – le dijo el hombre de la taquilla extendiendo las entradas del parque al rubio – disfruten su visita. Recuerden chicos que las taquillas para los juegos están cerca de cada atracción y las tiendas pueden encontrarlas con facilidad. Por último les recuerdo que cerramos a las 11:00 PM en punto y si necesitan ayuda e información pueden encontrarla aquí – extendió dos folletos del parque – o en las casetas de información distribuidas por el parque – termino de decir el hombre dándoles una sonrisa – que se diviertan – se despidió de ambos quienes tras contestar un "gracias" se alejaron del lugar

Ambos caminaron un tramo para llegar a la entrada del parque donde les pidieron las entradas. La pelirroja estaba asombrada por la increíble noche que pasaría pues si algo tenia en claro era que la cita seria por demás estupenda

- ¿Qué te parece? – pregunto Elliot a la chica quien seguía maravillada por lo que veía

- Es increíble – le dijo sin dejar de ver el lugar – pero... no debiste...

- Descuida, además quise darte una velada feliz – hablo tranquilo y luego giro su vista hacia el lugar viendo las atracciones que se mostraban ante ellos – toda un área llena de juegos, diversión y tiendas – comento el chico mirando el lugar – una réplica a escala de la inversión extranjera y nacional en la construcción de un parque estilo Disney World, aunque no llega siquiera a comparase hay que admitir que Tokio tiene potencial para un proyecto como este – relato

- ¿Disney World? – preguntó la pelirroja

- Si, Disney World es uno de los mayores parques de diversiones ubicado en Orlando, Florida, Estados Unidos – explico – es un lugar mucho más grande que este y tiene de todo tipo de atracciones así como presentaciones de los personajes de World Disney, es un parque maravilloso para un niño y para los adultos también... aunque este parque está mucho más orientado a jóvenes y adultos puede considerarse similar en muchos aspectos – termino su explicación

- Ahora que lo recuerdo... tú vivías en Estados Unidos tiempo atrás ¿no? – medito la chica – alguna vez fuiste a ese parque – inquirió empezando a caminar junto a él

- Si, mis padres me llevaron un par de veces – contesto escuetamente

- Que envidia – le oyó decir a la chica por lo bajo pero luego siguió mirando el lugar con una sonrisa iluminada

La observo de pies a cabeza y sonrió satisfecho al ver que el atuendo le sentaba de maravilla. El conjunto que le había escogido consistía en una falda con discretos holanes color negro que le quedaba hasta un poco abajo del medio muslo, una blusa rojo claro y unas sandalias de plataforma con correas delgadas en color negro. Junto a sus cabellos sueltos que enmarcaba su rostro y hacia ondas bailando y rozando su cintura se veía realmente preciosa... y no dudaba que siempre lo fuera, será y seria ante sus ojos.

- Vamos a aquella atracción – le dijo ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos al tiempo que halaba su brazo arrastrándolo al lugar indicado

- Está bien – contesto despreocupado y siguiendo a la chica a donde ella quisiera ir

***-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-***

Las cosas en el café seguían tan tranquilas como en los últimos días pero una chica de cabello verde y lentes aun tenia dos cosas en que pensar. Por un lado, y tras descuidarse de labores por ciertos periodos de tiempo, pensaba en cierto rubio que para ese momento quizás estaría con la pelirroja en algún lugar de la ciudad pasando una velada agradable. Y por otro lado su atención se volvía a un chico de ojos negros y cabellos morados oscuros quien le dirigía una sonrisa tranquila que tenia bastante confundida a la pobre chica.

- ¿Necesitas algo más? – inquirió la peliverde acercándose a la mesa tras no encontrar mas que hacer, quizás platicar con el chico le haría dejar de pensar en Elliot si de verdad quería sacárselo de la mente y del corazón

- No, esta bien todo gracias – le dijo con amabilidad tomando una sorbo de su café

- Bueno, entonces creo que te dejo – le dijo la chica pues a pesar que quería entablar conversación no era muy buena con ello y sentía que podría incomodar al chico

- Espera Bridget – la detuvo antes que pudiera irse – siéntate un momento, hacia días que no te veía – sonrió con encanto convenciendo a la chica

- De acuerdo – accedió tranquila ubicándose en la silla de la par

- Nunca espere encontrarte en este lugar, veo que seguimos con encuentros de improvisto – comentó tras otro sorbo de café

- Eso creo, la verdad me sorprendiste mucho – hablo la chica regalándole una sonrisa

- Es un lugar bastante tranquilo – comentó de nuevo – dime Bridget, ¿Cómo has estado? – le preguntó con cierto deje de preocupación pues aun recordaba la manera en que la había visto la primera vez… había percibido en ella tristeza

- Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar – contesto la peliverde con tranquilidad – ¿y tu? ¿Cómo te va con tu adaptación a la ciudad? – pregunto entablando confianza para hablar

- La verdad es que me ha ido bien, pensé que me costaría trabajo pero me resulta bastante fácil – rió un poco tras decirlo – creo que es llevadero si estoy con mis hermanos – dijo tranquilo

- ¿Tienes hermanos? – inquirió ella con voz suave

- Si, creo que solo te lo mencione el día que nos conocimos… tengo dos hermanos a quienes no había visto desde hace 13 años por razones de separación personal – comento ameno – no es sino hasta ahora que he vuelto a verlos y veo que las cosas no han cambiado mucho que se diga

- Y tus padres – inquirió con curiosidad la chica al notar que no hablaba de ellos

Ellos murieron en un viaje hacia Norteamérica dejando a mi hermano menor en manos de las leyes del país, al ser el mayor fue mi responsabilidad el buscarlo y por ello decidí volver pues mi otro hermano aun permanecía aquí en Japón y debía hacerme cargo de ambos – le dijo aunque sorprendiéndose por decirle las cosas tan tranquilamente

- Lamento escuchar eso – comentó la peliverde un poco apenada ante la situación de Sardon

- Descuida, es difícil pero hay que ser fuertes – le dijo tranquilo

- Me gustaría conocer a tus hermanos – dijo Bridget tras un rato de silencio

- Te agradaran, no son ni buenos ni malos… quizás solo bromistas – rió con diversión – aunque creo que tal vez los hayas visto en alguna ocasión – menciono y justo cuando la peliverde iba a decir mas un chico de cabellos verdes se acerco a la mesa interrumpiendo la conversación sin ningún reparo

- Hola Sardon – saludo sin mucho animo ni humor

- Vaya forma de interrumpir Dren – le dijo con cierto deje de reprobación

- Ah – suspiro con cierta pesadez – lo lamento – se disculpo – pero es que no estoy de humor en este momento

- Eso ya lo note – dijo con tono de obviedad – lamento esta interrupción – se disculpo con la chica – déjame presentarte a mi hermano Dren – presento al chico que volvió su vista a ella mirándola con sorpresa

- Vaya, pero si eres tu – comentó sorprendido

- ¿Eres hermano de Sardon? – inquirió la chica a su vez

- ¿Se conocen? – pregunto Sardon confundido ante las expresiones de ambos

- Si, la vi cuando vine a ver a mi linda gatita la primera vez y las otras mas que he venido – contesto

- Es cierto, te he visto cuando vienes a buscar a Zoey – secundo la peliverde al chico

- ¿Zoey? – preguntó interesado en eso

- Si, mi linda gatita de la cual te hable hace tiempo – contesto su hermano tranquilo aunque luego rodó los ojos con molestia

- Así que Zoey es el nombre de tu gatita como le dices – enlazo la información con tranquilidad – pero… no entiendo porque pones esa cara cuando mencionaste a Zoey – inquirió con astucia

- Pues porque no hace mucho me han quitado la oportunidad de estar con ella el resto de la tarde – respondió molesto – si cree que puede quitarme a mi gatita esta muy equivocado – menciono cruzando los brazos – ese niño lindo no va a quitármela

- Debo suponer que tienes rival entonces – inquirió divertido el chico de cabellos morados oscuros

- Rival – soltó la palabra con cierto sarcasmo – eso esta por verse – dijo con reto en la voz

_- Niño lindo _– medito la peliverde viendo a los hermanos conversar – _Elliot… así que… si esta con ella _– pensó bajando la mirada pues aunque quisiera negarlo le afectaba todavía el hecho

- ¿Sucede algo Bridget? – inquirió Sardon al verla bajar la mirada con aire de tristeza

- No, no es nada – contesto ella sonriendo apenas – me disculpan, debo ir a la cocina creo que ya me entretuve mucho – comentó como excusa para alejarse

- Lamento si te entretuve tanto – se disculpo el chico de cabellos morados oscuros ante las palabras de ella

- No, descuida… no tiene que ver contigo ese hecho y no creo que Wesley se moleste – sonrió con tranquilidad para aliviar las disculpas del chico – nos vemos luego – se despidió de ambos que le dirigieron la mirada para despedirse de ella de igual modo

La peliverde se alejo y desapareció por uno de los pasillos, cuando estuvo sola se apoyo contra la pared y cerro con fuerza los ojos intentando evitar que las lagrimas se hicieran presentes.

_- Como sea… debo sacarte de mi mente y corazón Elliot… no quiero seguir sufriendo por ti – _pensó la chica tratando de convencerse y tomar muy en serio su decisión de una vez por todas

***-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-***

- ¿Cómo va la cuenta hasta ahora? – preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro mientras la pelirroja lo miro con reto en la mirada

- Nada mal para ser tu quien esta en este reto – comentó ella sin querer aceptar del todo el hecho que Elliot le llevara tan bien el ritmo… tenia que haber algo en lo que no pudiera seguirle pero parecía ser que si era un rival de respeto después de todo

- Eso significa que no puedes vencerme – comento sonriendo mas ampliamente, si Zoey pensaba que no podía ganarle en lo que sea estaba equivocada

- No cantes victoria Elliot Grant, aun falta para que esto se acabe – le dijo mirándole de frente

- Si ese es el caso, entonces me toca elegir lo siguiente – miro en los alrededores hasta que vio algo que sabia le daría la victoria – muy bien, ahora vamos a entrar ahí – señalo hacia la casa de los gritos y la pelirroja casi sentía su alma caer al suelo

- A-ahí – articulo nerviosa

- Si, ahí – afirmo el rubio sonriente - ¿Por qué? Hay algún problema – inquirió sagaz ante su tono nervioso

- Cla-claro que no – contesto enérgica aunque dudosa al principio

- Perfecto, entonces andando – y tras decirlo la tomo del brazo para acercarse a la atracción

Caminaba solo porque Elliot la guiaba pero sabia que estaría pegada al suelo no mas pisar la casa de los gritos, nunca había sido buena con las cosas de terror y hasta ahora había evitado bien ese lugar pero tal parecía que Elliot quería salir victorioso de su propio reto hacia él.

Cruzaron el umbral de la puerta de entrada la cual estaba tan lúgubre como lo imagino y sintió su piel erizarse mientras trataba de tragarse su miedo solo para no mostrarle a Elliot esa debilidad. El paseo inicial no fue tan tenebroso pues solo había espejos en el pasillo pero tuvo la pésima suerte de creerse eso pues solo le basto girar la cabeza a uno de los tantos espejos y la figura de una mujer toda blanca se apareció de pronto haciéndola saltar hacia la otra pared en donde giro con tal de no ver a la mujer y se encontró con otro espectro frente a ella que no pudo evitar gritar de puro miedo

- ¡AAAHHHH! – su grito seguro que habría sido competencia para los mismo fantasmas de esa casa del terror

- Zoey, Zoey, cálmate – le dijo Elliot quien estaba a su lado tomándola de los hombros intentando calmarla pues su grito hasta a él lo sobresalto y no fueron ni 3 segundo para que girara a la pobre pelirroja que casi lloraba de miedo

- ¡Quiero irme! ¡quiero irme! – le rogó casi ahogada la pobre

- Tranquila, saldremos de aquí – le aseguro el rubio aunque le mostró una sonrisa triunfante que desconcertó un poco a la pelirroja – y… a propósito… con esto se puede decir que he ganado – le comento

Zoey se quedo perpleja por unos minutos, procesaba lo que le dijo y cayo en la cuenta que había fallado… ahora Elliot si había salido triunfante en el reto por su miedo a esa estúpida casa del terror.

- No es justo, hiciste trampa – le renegó ella girando la vista indignada

- No es cierto – se defendió el chico

- Si lo es – remarco ella – sabias que tenia miedo y me trajiste a este lugar – acuso mirándolo con reto – te aprovechaste de eso – culmino con reproche

Elliot la miro por unos segundos sin decir nada ante los reclamos que ella le daba pero luego sonrió divertido y se acerco acorralándola contra la pared

- A decir verdad, si sabia que tenias miedo – le dijo con tranquilidad y diversión marcada – pero… no me aproveche de ello solo decidí a donde iríamos y aquí estamos – argumento tranquilo – y que recuerde no pusiste objeciones

- De haberlas puesto me habrías escuchado – le reto la pelirroja

- Si… y no – contesto con despreocupación

- ¡Ves! – exclamo ella – entonces de que me servia decirte algo

- Pues con ello habría estado mas alerta a que no te diera un infarto o algo – comentó sonriendo de lado

La pelirroja lo vio con los ojos abiertos de impresión… a pesar que lo decía con tono de diversión y con cierto toque de burla pero le había dicho algo que nunca espero oír… que la iba a cuidar durante el recorrido. Lo miro a los ojos buscando saber si era una mentira pero en esos ojos azules solo vio decisión y seguridad, lo que le decía que hablaba en serio

_- Elliot es tan diferente a lo que imagine… muy diferente a Mark _– pensó y de pronto recordó algunas veces que había ido a lugares similares con Mark… a él parecía como si de verdad no le venia el que tuviese miedo o no y terminaba conformándose con que después le dijera "lo siento, no lo sabia… ¿me perdonas?" que era lo que decía cuando habían cosas que a ella no le gustaban y que él desconocía

- ¿Hola?... tierra llamando a Zoey – escucho decir del rubio quien se había acercado mas a su rostro, escrutándolo y buscando que reaccionara pues ella se había sumergido en quien sabe que mundo

- ¿Eh? – fue lo que salio de la boca de ella quien volvió su vista de nuevo a él y al verlo tan cerca de su rostro se ruborizo completamente pues reparaba en su cercanía y en la manera en que estaban, ella contra la pared y él con sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo

El rubio la miro con diversión y duda ante su sonrojo pero luego reparo en todo… sonrió con cierta malicia y picardía acercándose a la chica hasta ver como ella intentaba alejarse sin conseguirlo pues ya su cuerpo yacía totalmente contra la pared de aquella casa de terror.

- ¿Qué…que haces? – pregunto nerviosa escuchando el acelerado latir que tenia en el pecho

- Nada – respondió inocente y casi a nada de sus labios

La pelirroja sintió su aliento mezclarse con el del chico, la cercanía era demasiada y sus nervios eran palpables. Poco a poco fue entrecerrando los ojos pero inesperadamente una imagen se le cruzo en la mente… se le cruzo lo ocurrido esa misma tarde en la azotea. Su mente pareció perturbarse y sin siquiera evitarlo giro su rostro ante el desconcierto del rubio.

- Mark – susurro con cierto aire dolido y con los ojos llenos de tristeza

- ¿Zoey? – inquirió desconcertado el chico… oírle decir el nombre de ese sujeto le molesto pero ver su tristeza le decía que algo no andaba bien

Tras oír su nombre con esa nota de preocupación la chica no hizo más que verle con tristeza. Elliot la condujo sin apartarse de ella hasta que salieron del lugar… la llevo a una de las bancas para que se calmara, no sabia por que pero algo le decía que había pasado algo que le afectaba a la chica… algo que tenia que ver con Mark.

- ¿Qué sucede Zoey? – pregunto tras ubicarse a su lado y viendo como ella le rehuía por alguna razón – sabes… no te había querido decir nada pero… cuando fui por ti esta tarde… note que parecías afectada por algo y quiero saber ¿Qué es? – le dijo con tono calmo esperando que ella le contara lo que pasaba

La chica solo bajo la mirada con esa tristeza marcada… Elliot esperaba que le dijera que pasaba pero… ¿realmente debía hacerlo?... la respuesta le llego casi en el mismo instante, **si**.

Levanto la mirada justo cuando él parecía que iba a decirle algo ante su silencio y decidió decirle de una vez… ella podía confiar en él… Elliot no era como Mark.

- Mark me beso – soltó de golpe dejando boquiabierto al rubio

- ¿Qué? – fue todo lo que dijo sin salir de la impresión… que se supone que hacia ese tipo al besar a Zoey después de cómo la lastimo… la molestia lo domino sin pensarlo y su rostro adquirió un semblante molesto - ¿Cuándo y como?... acaso te forzó – inquirió con voz un tanto dura

- Durante el almuerzo en la azotea… estaba distraída y… empezó a decirme cosas sobre lo nuestro… dijo que… – guardo silencio un momento

- ¿Qué te dijo? – preguntó tomándola por los hombros

- Que estaba cuestionándose el haberme dejado – contesto ella sin mirarlo… sentía vergüenza al haber dejado que sus palabras le afectaran – me sorprendió y me trajo demasiados recuerdos que me afectaron – le dijo con la voz casi cortándose – me beso sin que yo pudiera evitarlo – finalizo su relato

Elliot la miro con seriedad, no porque ella se dejara llevar pues su situación no era tan fácil al escuchar cosas que por lo visto aun le afectaban de su antigua relación, sino porque él se había aprovechado de eso… la había besado sin más como si fuera natural que lo hiciera después del daño que le hizo. Trato de calmarse y sin pensarlo demasiado la atrajo hacia si, envolviéndola en un abrazo que sorprendió un poco a la chica.

- No le tomes importancia a eso… mejor olvídalo – le dijo con tono mas tranquilo, apoyando su mentón en la cabeza de la pelirroja

- Mark me dijo que eso era para comprobar si su decisión era correcta – le dijo contra su pecho en un tono suave que Elliot escucho

- Escúchame Zoey – le dijo afirmando sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo – lo que te haya dicho o hecho es mejor que lo olvides… no quiero ver tristeza en tus ojos como lo vi aquella tarde – le dijo alejándola para verla a los ojos – yo estoy para ti en cualquier cosa… te quiero y no pienso permitir que algún idiota te lastime – aseguro sonrojando a la chica

- Elliot – susurro la chica ante sus palabras, su mirada se perdió en la de él y sin esperarlo se fue acercando a ella quien sentía como el corazón le palpitaba rápidamente

- No quiero que sufras por un idiota – le dijo suavemente, acercándose a ella cada vez mas – te amo – susurro por lo bajo para luego rozar sus labios con los de la chica

El mundo de Zoey giro 360 grados al oír esas palabras del chico y luego sentir sus labios apenas tocando los suyos… le hizo dejarse llevar y sin pensarlo demasiado, y antes que él se alejara, se acerco a él completando el beso que él no había querido iniciar del todo.

Elliot se mostró feliz cuando ella le devolvió la acción que él no inicio… se había detenido y solo había rozado sus labios porque no quería ir demasiado rápido y obligarla a algo como lo hizo Mark… pero ahora que ella había accedido a un beso no espero mucho para corresponderle mientras bajaba sus manos para sujetarla por su cintura con delicadeza mientras ella rodeaba con sus brazos su cuello haciendo que el beso se profundizara… quería olvidar todo y dejarse llevar… quería de una vez aceptar los sentimientos que había despertado ese chico en su ser… porque por mucho que dijese lo contrario los sentimientos eran reales y tenia que aceptar que con él no era como con su ex novio… él no era Mark y estaba claro que después de eso… muchas cosas dejarían de ser iguales para ambos.

***-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-***

**Notas de Autora: **

Ni hao!... jejeje ^_^U… ya se que me perdí por un laarrggoooo tiempo pero es que la inspiración no llegaba y mis estudios no me ayudan mucho que se diga… lo siento de verdad.

Pero pasando de mis tristezas… ¿Qué les ha parecido el capitulo?... por fin vemos un beso entre este par que como vemos va al paso pero asegurándose de lo que hacen ^_^…

¿Y ahora que va a pasar?... ¿será que ahora la relación va a progresar?... ¿o puede ser que esto solo sirva para confundir a nuestra querida pelirroja?...

Pues si quieren saber esa respuesta no se pierdan el próximo capitulo de Imperio de Cristal ^_^….

Si ya se que los dejo en ¿Qué ondas? pero es que aun estoy pensando como ordenar bien las cosas del siguiente capi ^_^U… pero descuiden, ya pronto sabrán ^_^

Y antes de despedirme, agradezco enormemente a los reviews que me han dejado ^_^… si no les conteste fue por la misma cuestión de mi pobre tiempo pero de verdad que les agradezco mucho el apoyo y sugerencia que puedan darme ^_^… nos vemos y cuídense!

**¿Me dejarían un review?... ****sería estupendo conocer sus opiniones ^_^**

_**Luna Love**_

PD: esta es una triple actualización tanto de esta historia como de mis otras 2 historias que son **Asesina y Detective y Déjame sanar tu corazón herido** así que si gustan leer las actualización… adelante ^_^. Bye!


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes de Mew Mew Power no me pertenecen, solo los tomo para poder crear esta historia.**

**Imperio de Cristal**

**¿Una oportunidad?**

Las 7:50 de la mañana y ella seguía en el mismo lugar mirando los segundos y minutos correr con un gesto carente de emociones. Una taza de café humeaba aun en la mesa justo delante de ella y un sobre abierto con una hoja desdoblada a la par de este acompañaban en la mesa. El silencio del lugar le daba la calma y paz suficiente para pensar un poco en lo que acababa de leer en aquella carta de la cual prefería olvidar y quemar como a la vez prefería prestar atención y hacer algo al respecto de lo que decía.

_- Ya debería estar en el café _– se dijo mentalmente viendo como ya era tarde – _pero… _– dirigió su mirada al papel sobre la mesa – _esto es algo que no puedo obviar por mucho que lo quiera… porque aun cuando pensé que podía alejarme de él… él se encarga de venir de nuevo a mi_ – pensó mirando con expresión fría hacia la carta que minutos atrás había leído… esa carta que ahora la tenia tan pensativa y que solo le hacia sentir mas molestia que alegría

Decidida dirigió su mano para tomar la hoja y romperla pero como ya había pasado minutos antes se detuvo sin siquiera llegar a tocar el papel y cerro la mano en un puño para luego alejarla con gesto molesto.

- Que estupidez – soltó sin más levantándose de su silla y dirigiéndose a su cuarto para alistarse – _no me sentara mal hablarlo con él _– pensó la peliazul decidiendo que si quería sacar conclusiones no estaría mal consultar el asunto con alguien mas

***-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-***

La actividad escolar estaba demasiado tranquila y pasable para cualquier estudiante que desea un poco de afloje en todo el ajetreo que de vez en cuando daban las materias cursadas.

En un salón de los tantos en ese edificio, una pelirroja parecía en otro mundo mientras miraba al frente sin mirar realmente nada. Su vista estaba perdida en el vacío y parecía que nada la hacia reaccionar.

Zoey Hanson no sabia que hacer, tenia los pensamientos yendo y viniendo, mezclándose y confundiéndola como nunca antes… pensando en preguntas y respuestas que no lograba sacar del todo de su mente y que sabia solo la abstraían mas y mas de la realidad.

_- ¿Por qué? _– la pregunta la asalto de nuevo al tiempo que su corazón se aceleraba y un recuerdo le llego bastante vivo a la mente

Inconcientemente se llevo la mano a los labios como si tocara un cristal débil y no pudo evitar suspirar apenas audible sintiendo de nuevo esa sensación que le hacia sentir mariposas en el estomago

_- Escúchame Zoey lo que te haya dicho o hecho es mejor que lo olvides… no quiero ver tristeza en tus ojos como lo vi aquella tarde_

Sus ojos mostrando aquel brillo y la firmeza de sus palabras… parecía tan real que creía estaba sucediendo de nuevo

_- Yo estoy para ti en cualquier cosa… te quiero y no pienso permitir que algún idiota te lastime… no quiero que sufras por un idiota_

Sus palabras inmersas en una promesa muda que se afirmaba con cada acción de él… y luego sus labios rozando los suyos sin llegar a completar nada… dejando que fuera ella quien tomara iniciativa y no forzarla a aceptar nada… pudo sentir de nuevo sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, su calor envolviéndola y sus labios moviéndose con los suyos, alejándola de la realidad y llevándola a un mundo donde solo ellos estaban… disfrutando de algo tan especial…

- ¿Zoey? – a lo lejos escucho que alguien la llamaba pero seguía mirando la nada… cerrando los ojos como si con eso reafirmara lo sucedido

- ¿Zoey estas bien? – otra voz con tono de preocupación hablo sin atraer la atención de la pelirroja

- ¡Zoey! – llamo mas fuerte colocando una mano en su hombro para hacerla reaccionar

- ¡Ah!... ¿Qué? – sobresaltada la chica se alejo un poco para luego darse cuenta que eran sus amigas quienes la miraban con extrañeza y preocupación

- ¿Qué pasa Zoey? – inquirió la rubia frente a ella

- Megan… Mimí… yo… – la pelirroja no sabia que decir y fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta que había estado tan abstraída de la realidad que no se dio cuenta cuando ellas la llamaron

- Las clases terminaron hace mas de 10 minutos… ¿Qué te sucede?, por mas que te hablamos no parecías escucharnos – dijo preocupada la chica de cabello café

- Perdonen chicas… yo… – mas dejo las palabras mientras sentía el sonrojo invadir sus mejillas ante la vergüenza que tenia por estar pensando en esa persona y no prestar atención a nada mas que eso

- Has estado muy rara últimamente, segura que te sientes bien – inquirió mirándola con preocupación la rubia

- Si pero… creo que solo necesito algo de tiempo para aceptar – contesto casi en susurro mientras sus amigas se veían extrañadas entre si

- Sabes Zoey, se que hay cosas que se deben resolver por uno mismo pero es bueno contar con una segunda opinión – comento Mimí regalándole una expresión tranquila a la pelirroja que parecía algo agobiada y confundida

- Tienen razón – contesto Zoey tras unos minutos de silencio – además ustedes merecen saber que sucede – les dio una leve sonrisa – recuerdan… recuerdan la… la cita que tuve… hace unos días – inquirió ella con nerviosismo

- La que tuviste con tu jefe y de la cual no nos has dicho nada – dijo Megan a son de broma y queja

- Pu-pues si – afirmo ella inspirando profundo para poder decir las cosas – pues… verán… él… me llevo al Parque World´s Adventure

- ¡¿A World´s Adventure? – chillaron sus amigas de emoción

- Si… la cita fue en ese lugar – afirmo – fue muy divertida y la pase muy bien, subimos a muchos juegos y fuimos a muchas tiendas – relato un poco animada

- Pero Zoey, no entiendo entonces ¿Por qué estas así desde entonces? – preguntó Mimí a quien las cosas no le parecían fuera de lo normal

- Es cierto… a menos que él... – Megan dejo las palabras al aire, no concebía que el jefe de su amiga haya intentado algo mas con ella

- ¡No! – la chica exclamo al entender que quería o pensaba Megan, si había una cosa que no podía creer jamás de Elliot era eso de sobrepasarse con ella... era algo que no concebía ni en sueños – claro que no es por eso Megan – aclaro un poco intranquila

- Entonces ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – inquirió Mimí

- Bueno... verán... yo... – Zoey no tenía idea de cómo decirles a sus amigas que ella y Elliot se habían besado, sus amigas sabían muy poco de su jefe, más que todo sabían que era un tirano egocéntrico orgulloso que le daba igual si era día bueno o malo para ella, todo el tiempo lo describía de ese modo aunque todo cambio hacia mucho, las cosas ahora eran diferentes… porque ella…

- Vamos Zoey, ¿Qué pudo haber pasado para que te pongas de este modo entonces? – le dijo Megan mirándola inquisitivamente

- Es que… – la chica decidida del todo inspiro hondo para luego soltar el aire y decir las cosas sintiendo sus mejillas llenarse de rojo – Elliot… Elliot me beso – confeso como si estuviera diciendo una confidencia

Tras esas palabras los segundos empezaron a correr en un silencio de muerte, Megan y Mimí se veían sorprendidas, con la sorpresa reflejada por todas partes, tras unos minutos procesando todo una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de ambas.

- ¡¿Qué cosa? – chillaron la dos al mismo tiempo - ¡él te beso! – dijeron mas fuerte de lo que debían

- Ssshhh, cállense – les dijo con tono bajo y avergonzado, sentía como el color se le subía con mas intensidad y ni quería voltear a los alrededores para darse cuenta que la veían con diferentes expresiones

- ¡Pero si esto es toda una noticia! – le dijo con emoción Mimí tomando las manos de la pelirroja, sonriéndole

- ¡Tienes que contarnos todos los detalles! – le dijo con igual emoción Megan

- Esta bien pero… será mejor que hablemos en otro lugar – les dijo bajito ya que los que estaban por ahí las quedaban viendo raro

- Esta bien – afirmaron ambas al unisono para luego salir de ahí y platicar a gusto en otra parte

De lo que ninguna se percato fue de la mirada desubicada y expresión sorprendida de dos jóvenes que, por pasillos diferentes, habían quedado con las palabras en la mente y totalmente shockeados, aunque uno más que el otro.

_- ¿Qué cosa?_

***-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-***

Las actividades no eran gran cosa, solo un par de clientes en lo que podría considerarse una tarde regular. Renée sabia que las cosas en ese tipo de situaciones se volvían aburridas por lo que siempre prefería sentarse a leer con tranquilidad en alguna de las desocupadas mesas. Hojeaba con tranquilidad el periódico mientras esperaba a que pasara algo que por lo visto no llegaba tan pronto como esperaba.

- Hola Renée – le saludaron por lo que la chica levanto la vista del periódico para ver a su jefe castaño frente a ella con una sonrisa

- Hola Wesley – le saludo con naturalidad doblando de nuevo el periódico

- Al parecer no hay mucho que hacer por el momento – comentó al aire el castaño viendo el entorno donde solo un par de clientes tomaban un café

- Si, la verdad es que se vuelve muy aburrido – le comento posando el mentón sobre la mano y mirando el entorno

- Pero aun siendo así no es de negar que a veces es interludio de algo – el castaño tomo una de las sillas y se sentó frente a la chica

- Si, en eso tienes razón – concordó mirando a su jefe – no hay mucho que hacer en la cocina – inquirió al verle tan tranquilo ahí, con ella, y no en la cocina trabajando

- No, termine lo que hacía y decidí venir a ver cómo iban las cosas aquí – le contesto amable

- Entiendo – fue la respuesta que recibió y luego siguió un breve silencio hasta que ella volvió a hablar – por cierto, sabes donde se metió Corina – inquirió pues ya llevaba más de media hora con la pregunta, simplemente había hecho su habitual rutina y luego había desaparecido

- Está en la oficina – informo tranquilo – necesitaba hablar con Elliot y conmigo aunque de hecho no pude estar mucho en la conversación – dijo con cierto deje de pena

- Ha estado rara durante el día y pude notar que parecía un poco triste y molesta – comento recordando cómo había notado a la chica peliazul mientras laboraba... la había notado con demasiado que pensar y sin respuestas de salida a problemas que parecían afectarle

- Solo necesita un poco de relajación para pensar bien y un consejo – Wesley sabía que el consejo era lo que más necesitaba la chica para poder estar un poco más calmada... comprendía que lo que estaba por decidir no era fácil pero que debía escoger las cosas con sensatez

- Tiene que ver con cierto asunto de tipo personal – inquirió por lo bajo la chica, mirando directamente al castaño

- Si – afirmo con igual tono de voz, Renée era astuta y mucho antes que pudiera decirse algo ella ya había notado de que venían los problemas de Corina

- Entiendo – murmuro para luego cambiar su punto de visión

Justo antes de poder decir algo más Corina salio azotando la puerta de la oficina, se la veía molesta y no le dijeron nada, solo la vieron salir con prisa del pasillo para luego ir directo a la cocina.

- Tal parece que algo no le gusto de la platica – comento la chica de morado mirando con expresión neutra hacia la cocina

- Creo que por el momento solo resta darle su espacio – Wesley estaba preocupado por su aptitud pero debía respetar la privacía que en silencio pidió desde que salio del pasillo – _ya habrá momento para hablar… Corina _– pensó con un tanto de inquietud

- Bien, creo que seguiré con lo mío – Renée se levanto de su asiento con gesto tranquilo como si el ver a Corina salir de ese modo no fuera nada de nada

- Espera Renée – Wesley le llamo mucho antes que la chica se alejara y ella le miro con duda, esperando que le dijera algo

- Si – inquirió un tanto desconcertada

- Veras… quería decirte… – pero no llego a nada mas cuando por la puerta entraron Kiky y Bridget quienes saludaron a los presentes con toda la normalidad de siempre

- ¡Buenas tardes Renée! ¡Buenas tardes Wesley! – Kiky sonreía como de costumbre, siendo muy activa como solo ella

- Buenas tardes – saludo la peliverde con una sonrisa tranquila

- Buenas tardes chicas – el castaño correspondió con una sonrisa, sin molestarse ante la interrupción que tuvo en su platica con la chica de morado

- Buenas tardes chicas – les saludo la joven tranquilamente – por cierto, ¿Qué querías decirme? – inquirió al castaño tratando de retomar la conversación

- Eh, nada – negó el con una sonrisa muy propia de él – solo quería avisarte que cerraremos antes de la hora de siempre, es todo – finalizo él

- Ah ya – la chica no se veía convencida, le había dado la impresión que era otra cosa la que quería decirle pero la verdad tendría que conformarse por ahora con esa respuesta – _ya habrá tiempo de saber que querías decirme realmente _– pensó para luego dar la vuelta y ponerse a trabajar

- Bien chicas, cámbiense y empiecen con sus labores – ordeno con tono suave el castaño regalándoles una tranquila sonrisa a las otras dos que parecían confundidas

- Eh... si, vamos enseguida – contesto Bridget dudosa pero obedeciendo sin mas comentarios

Vieron alejarse a Wesley en dirección a la oficina por lo que prefirieron ir a cambiarse como se los había pedido el castaño aunque tenían la duda de ¿Qué pasaba? Pues notaron en las palabras que intercambiaron Renée y él que había algo inconcluso.

- Crees que hayamos interrumpido algo – inquirió la chica rubia mientras se dirigía junto a Bridget a los vestidores

- No lo se Kiky pero creo que todo se da a su tiempo – contesto la otra igual de confundida que la rubia – supongo que sea lo que sea ya habrá un momento para que se aclare

- Tienes razón – concordó la rubia al tiempo que llegaban a los vestidores y entraban sin mas

***-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-***

Desde que les había dicho todo lo que había pasado jamás pensó que ellas se emocionaran a ese punto. Sus amigas eran únicas en verdad. Después de salir de la escuela fueron a platicar a una heladería cercana donde comenzó el verdadero interrogatorio y la verdad que no se iban a quedar satisfechas hasta sacar a relucir detalle por detalle lo que había sucedido entre ella y Elliot.

Después de más de una hora y media de charla, gritos emocionados, quejas, reproches, consejos, vergüenzas, tristezas, sonrojos y demás habían quedado plenamente satisfechas al enterarse de todo.

- Entonces así es como todo ha sucedido – comentó Mimí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- Si, la verdad fue de lo mas inesperado pero… aun no estoy segura de nada – les dijo desviando la vista un poco

- Mientes – le dijo Megan mirándola inquisitiva y directamente a los ojos – si así fuera no hubieses correspondido del modo en que lo hiciste y además si así fuera no estarías pensando en él todo el tiempo

- Si pienso en él es porque estoy confundida aun – renegó la pelirroja – además… si no estoy segura es porque… – el silencio de ella les hizo entender a que se refería la pelirroja

- Bueno, quizás si podemos considerar esa idea – dijo Mimí aunque creía que solo era ella que se confundía pues según como les había dicho todo su corazón estaba decidido pero ella no

- Si, quizás debes pensarlo – apoyo Megan – aunque creo que lo que deberías pensar mejor es en olvidarte de Mark de una vez – renegó con cierto toque de molestia… después de saber todo entendía porque aquel beso que Mark le había dado en la azotea había sido tan sufrido por su amiga

- Lo se – susurro la chica con la vista baja

- ¿Pero que piensas hacer ahora? – pregunto luego de unos minutos de silencio la morena

- Eh? – Zoey no comprendió a que se refería Mimí, la pregunta le resulto repentina que no sabia bien que debía contestar

- Me refiero a tu jefe, Elliot – se aclaro la chica y pudo ver como su amiga se sonrojaba ante la mención de él

- Eh… yo… aun no… no lo se – contesto nerviosa, de cierta forma hasta oír el nombre del rubio le hacia latir el corazón

- Sabes, te daré un consejo – dijo Megan seria – pienso que si sientes algo por él debes dejar que crezca, entre mas lo niegas se vuelve mas sofocante y cuando ya no puedas mas terminaras cometiendo locuras – dijo con tono serio – pienso que debes darte otra oportunidad y si tu jefe es quien te la da pues… solo te resta aceptar pues de igual modo, aunque lo niegas, sientes algo por él – termino de decir con tono tranquilo y una sonrisa

La pelirroja le devolvió una sonrisa a su amiga para luego apartar la mirada, su amiga tenía razón pero ella necesitaba estar segura de lo que haría... ya suficiente había sufrido y necesitaba por lo menos hacerse la idea de una nueva relación... debía replantearse las cosas muy bien… después de todo, aunque había una gran diferencia entre Elliot y su ex aun dudaba de como ver al rubio como algo más importante en su vida si se contaba con el historial de conflictos que tenía con él.

_- Supongo que pronto lo aceptare… aunque deba pensarlo dos veces aun en contra de lo que siento _– pensó la chica para luego retomar conversación con sus amigas

***-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-***

Los días habían avanzado y para ninguna de las chicas le era indiferente la aptitud de Zoey. Desde hacia días que se portaba mas extraña que antes, parecía en las nubes y cuando de casualidad se encontraba con Elliot le daba una leve sonrisa y daba la vuelta mientras el rubio le sonreía y la miraba con detalle para luego alejarse de ella.

Kiky entendía un poco la situación pero aunque le alegrara no podía dejar de ver con preocupación a Bridget quien con solo ver eso apartaba la mirada con tristeza y en una oportunidad la había descubierto casi a punto de llorar.

- Oye Kiky, ¿Dónde esta Bridget? – pregunto la mayor de las empleadas del café

- No lo se, hace poco estaba en la cocina pero luego no la vi – respondió la aludida aunque muy en el fondo sabia o tenia una idea de donde estaba la chica

- En cuanto la veas puedes decirle que necesito hablar con ella – pidió la mayor mirando con seriedad a la pequeña

- Te diste cuenta cierto – inquirió ante aquella mirada

- Es un poco obvio ¿no? – dijo a su vez la chica de morado – hay cosas que no son tan ocultas y Bridget no puede esconderlo fácilmente – comento cerrando los ojos por unos segundos

- Me siento mal por ella... nunca la había visto tan deprimida – comento bajando un poco la mirada

- A veces dar el golpe en una pared duele pero sirve para ver mejor las cosas y el camino por el que te diriges – dijo la mayor con aire de comprensión – no es culpa de Zoey que los intereses de Elliot se centren en ella – comento con tranquilidad

- También te diste cuenta de eso – inquirió aunque de antemano sabia la respuesta

- Hay pocas cosas que se me escapan Kiky – sonrió la chica al decirlo siendo correspondida con una sonrisa de Kiky

- Es cierto, muy pocas cosas pasan desapercibidas para ti – concordó la menor – en fin le diré a Bridget tu recado

- De acuerdo – afirmo la otra para luego ponerse a trabajar

La rubia se alejo del lugar y fue en dirección de la cocina aunque en el camino encontró a Zoey quien iba bastante distraída como siempre. Aunque quiso decir algo prefirió pasar de largo y dejar que ella hiciera algo por su cuenta pues según su última platica estaba planteando sus sentimientos para tomar una decisión en cuanto a Elliot.

_- Dejare que las cosas sigan su curso... al menos por ahora _– y sin más que eso se fue del lugar

***-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-***

Elliot sentía que debía volver a acercarse a ella pero la verdad eso sería presionar las cosas. En ningún momento se arrepentía de aquel beso pero no había parado a pensar que tanto afectaría a la chica. Sabía que aun estaba indecisa por muchas cosas pero el impacto después de ese beso fue algo que al parecer la tenía mas cohibida con él de lo que estaba antes.

Salió de la habitación para ver cómo iban las cosas a la vez que pensaba en una excusa para hablar con la pelirroja aunque fuera un par de minutos.

Al bajar esperaba encontrar la típica escena de todos los días, o sea a las chicas atendiendo a los clientes... pero lo que encontró fue un detalle diferente en todo lo habitual.

En una mesa alejada estaba Zoey con aquel chico de cabellos verdes y por lo que podía ver estaban hablando de algo que tal parecía le molestaba al otro.

_- Pero que significa esto _– pensó intranquilo al ver aquella situación que a su ver incomodaba a la chica

Por otro lado Zoey jamás espero que Dren llegara al café a buscarla, después de todo lo que ya había hablado con él sobre ese "nosotros" en el que tanto insistía creyó que por lo menos la visita seria por otras razones excepto por la que le soltó apenas se acerco a él

- Podemos hablar Zoey – inquirió con tono serio una vez la vio cerca

- Y si puedo saber de ¿Qué? – pregunto con extrañeza, no siempre Dren le llamaba por su nombre y por su semblante podría adivinar que algo no estaba bien

- Sobre tu jefe – soltó con la misma seriedad que sorprendió a la pelirroja

- Sobre mi jefe – inquirió extrañada y un poco confundida, ¿Qué tenia que ver Elliot en esa platica?

- Mucho y no me iré hasta que me respondas con sinceridad – tercio cruzando los brazos

- Y puedo saber ¿Qué tienes tú con él? – preguntó comenzando a molestarse ante aquel tono demandante que poco escondía el chico peliverde

- La pregunta te la regreso gatita – menciono mirándola de frente - ¿Qué te traes con ese?

- Mi vida no te importa así que no te metas – renegó molesta ante lo que le escucho decir

- Desde el momento en que tiene que ver contigo me interesa – rebatió sin mas el peliverde sin contenerse mas en nada – en el pasado me deje vencer por Mark porque tu lo amabas y yo no seria un impedimento en tu decisión pero ahora que ya no estas con él no tengo porque simplemente hacerme a un lado si alguien intenta arrebatarme tu cariño

- Te lo dije antes y te lo digo ahora Dren, yo no puedo verte como mas que un amigo – sentencio tomando una postura firme - ¿Por qué no quieres entender eso? – pregunto tratando de tranquilizar su humor

- No entiendes que te amo – dijo sin mas en un tono de voz suplicante – siempre lo hice pero quiero saber ¿Por qué?... porque ahora que ya no hay nadie no puedes darme una oportunidad

- Dren – Zoey soltó un suspiro tras nombrarlo, sabia eso de antemano… sabia que la amaba mucho pero ella simplemente no podía verlo como algo mas… era su amigo y aunque lo quisiera mucho eso no podía convertirse en amor y no iba a darle falsas esperanzas como se las dieron a ella

- He visto las cosas y las he dejado pasar pero no pienso hacerme a un lado, no otra vez – sentencio el joven sin dejar de verla a los ojos – ese tal Elliot no me quitara tu cariño

- Dren basta – corto la pelirroja – no se ni porque vienes a decir estas cosas pero ten en cuenta que nada cambia… fuiste mi amigo pero te empeñas en algo que sabes no encontraras en mi… creo que ya me canse de decir las cosas una y otra vez por lo que pido de muy buena forma que me dejes en paz – la chica aparto la mirada con gesto molesto pero a la vez triste – no tiene caso lo que hagas… no voy a lastimarte como lo hicieron conmigo – y sin mas dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse de ahí

Antes que la chica pudiera alejarse Dren le tomo la mano deteniendo su huida en seco. La pelirroja en ningún momento lo miro y se mantenía cabizbaja a pesar de todo. Dren la halo un poco, mas ella seguía sin mirarle por lo que decidió que era mejor decir algo.

- Zoey – menciono mas no llego a decir nada cuando la chica hablo

- No lo hagas mas difícil… ya te dije que… que no voy a lastimarte como lo hicieron conmigo – dijo con voz cargada de melancolía

- Pero…

- Suéltala – aquella voz serena y fría le resonó en la mente a ambos, Elliot se había acercado y había escuchado las ultimas palabras de la chica por lo que decidió intervenir

- Esto no te incumbe – renegó el chico peliverde con reto mirando al rubio

- Zoey esta en su hora de trabajo, te pido que no entretengas tanto a las empleadas – contesto con la misma serenidad y tonada un tanto fría

- Escúchame – pidió Dren con molestia

- Basta Dren – ordeno la chica sin mirarlo, levanto la mirada hacia Elliot y prosiguió – Elliot esta en derecho de decirte lo que dijo… estoy trabajando así que no me molestes ni me quites mi tiempo – dijo con una nota de frialdad en la voz

- ¿Qué? – aquello dejo atónito a Dren, su gatita lo estaba tratando como si fuera una molestia

Soltó el agarre de ella y la vio alejarse sin mirarle. En el fondo sabia que solo la estaba hartando con sus cosas pero también debía ser firme si quería tener una oportunidad… aunque lo que menos quería era ganarse su desprecio. Elliot tras ver a la chica alejarse hizo lo mismo siguiendo el camino de la chica aunque no llego muy lejos cuando una voz le hablo diciendo…

- No creas que me rendiré… no voy a permitir que te quedes con mi gatita – le reto para luego dar la vuelta e irse

_- Hmp!... y piensas que puedes ganar de esta forma _– reprocho en su mente para luego seguir su camino sin mirarle

El resto de los presentes en el local solo miraban como todo volvía a la calma y sin más que ver se dedicaron a lo suyo. Las demás meseras solamente se quedaron mirando el entorno y mirándose unas a otras tratando de entender todo lo que pasaba.

- Ustedes creen que…

- Eso no lo sabemos ni terminaremos de saberlo… al menos no por ahora – contesto la chica mayor ante la inconclusa oración de la pequeña rubia

Por otro lado la pelirroja decidió ir a los vestidores, estaba cansada… cansada y molesta por todo el show que hizo con Dren en el Café. Ella sabia bien que él la quería pero estaba cansada de decirle una y otra vez que la dejara, que la olvidara… que ella no iba a estar con él pero parecía que hablaba a la nada. Mentalmente se figuro un plano diferente… quería que Dren fuera ese amigo que una vez fue… el amigo con quien podía jugar y bromear, con quien podía contar en lo que sea, con quien podía pasar tardes enteras hablando o simplemente mirar al cielo y estar en calma… pero eso se había acabado… justo el día en que él le dijo que la quería

_- Lo lamento Dren… pero no voy a hacerte infeliz… no hare lo que me hicieron… porque simplemente no mereces eso_ – pensó dejando escapar un suspiro

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntaron y la chica dio la vuelta un poco alerta pues no había sentido a nadie en ese lugar

- Bridget… me asustaste, es que no te vi cuando entre – le dijo con cierta tranquilidad… por un momento creyó que se trataría de Elliot

- Solo estaba dejando algunas cosas en orden – explico la chica peliverde mirándola con cierto recelo muy bien disfrazado – te noto muy intranquila… sucedió algo – inquirió, pues no pasaba desapercibido que parecía un poco fatigada y hastiada

- Solamente… es que Dren vino y acabamos de dar un show por su culpa… no me siento con ganas de volver al trabajo después de eso – comento sentándose en uno de los bancos del lugar

- Ya veo – susurro suavemente, guardaba la esperanza que hubiera sido otra cosa

- Oye Bridget – la llamo pero la chica se puso de pie como si fuera un resorte para luego decirle

- Será mejor que vuelva o Corina se molestara, ya sabes como es – rio un tanto nerviosa – además así piensas mejor y cuando te sientas tranquila vuelves al Café – indico con su tono amable de siempre

- Eh si pero…

- Nos vemos luego Zoey – y sin dar tiempo a nada la chica se fue de ahí dejando un poco confundida a la pelirroja

Estaba tan distraída por el comportamiento repentino de la chica que no se dio cuenta cuando Elliot entro por la misma puerta que segundos atrás Bridget dejo abierta sin querer. El rubio la miraba desde su posición tratando de entender como estaba tras el pequeño inconveniente del Café y cuando al fin tuvo en claro que parecía tranquila le hablo

- Me parece que ese inconveniente debe ser dejado de lado no crees – inquirió con cierto toque de broma logrando sobresaltar a la chica

- Eh si… creo que… es lo mejor – acordó un poco nerviosa… tras la salida y aquel beso no había estado con Elliot a solas

- Quisiera hablar contigo un momento – pidió con calma sentándose en el mismo banco que la pelirroja

- Di-dime – contesto sintiéndose mas nerviosa

- Has… pensado en lo que paso en el parque – inquirió desviando un poco la mirada… sintiendo que debía evitar un poco el contacto visual con ella debido a su nerviosismo

- Yo… si, un poco – contesto ella sin mirarlo, sentía que su corazón se le saldría por su acelerado latir

Elliot suspiro con cierto aire de pesadez, la situación era incomoda tanto para ella como para él y en el peor de los casos los temas que quería sacar a la luz no le salían. La pelirroja lo miro de reojo ante el suspiro y se pregunto que pasaría en la mente de Elliot. Sin siquiera percatarse se quedo mirándolo embelesada y no fue sino hasta que él le dirigió la mirada y le sonrió con cierta picardía cuando ella apenada desvió la mirada y fingió que veía otro punto en el lugar

- Me parece que lo pensaste mas de la cuenta – afirmo sin dejar de sonreír con picardía haciendo que la pelirroja se le subieran los colores

- No… no sé de que hablas – intento evadir sin ningún éxito pues sus mejillas coloreadas no le mentían a Elliot

- Yo creo que sabes de que hablo – susurro un poco cerca del oído de la chica quien mas ruborizada intento alejarse pero Elliot no se lo permitió al rodearla con sus brazos y evitando de esa forma su escape

- E-Elliot - le llamo con los nervios a flor de piel, pensaba que al menos le daría el tiempo para pensar pero parecía que no era así en la mente del chico

Aunque no lo quisiera aceptar pero había extrañado la calidez que transmitía el abrazo de Elliot durante todo el tiempo después de la cita… y al parecer no era el único pues Elliot estaba tan a gusto con ella lo cual indicaba que la había extrañado en demasía.

- Elliot – volvió a llamarle y el chico se separo un poco de ella para verle

- No te voy a presionar Zoey – afirmo al ver aquel atisbo de pena – pero… no te niego que extrañaba tenerte de esta forma – dijo con una sonrisa ladina – solo quería estar contigo aunque sea un momento para hablar sobre lo sucedido pero… supongo que las cosas no salen como uno quiere por lo que será mejor que te de tiempo para que luego podamos hablar – y tras esas palabra la soltó para luego ponerse de pie e irse pero no conto con que la chica le tomaría de la mano para detenerle

Sin siquiera mirarlo se levanto del banco sin soltar su mano. Ella aun no estaba del todo clara de si debía o no plantear una relación con su jefe pero de lo que si estaba segura es de una cosa…

- Yo… también extrañaba… sentirme protegida… en tus brazos – declaro totalmente avergonzada mientras Elliot la miraba con cierta sorpresa para luego mirarla de forma apacible y conciliadora

- Entonces… te parece si hago esto – inquirió justo cuando la volvió a envolver en sus brazos justo como aquel día en el parque

- Si – afirmo ella apenas audiblemente y levantando la mirada hacia el rubio – yo…

- Me gustas – declaro haciendo que la chica abriera los ojos de sorpresa – y hare lo que sea por ti… te daré tiempo para que lo pienses, ya luego veremos si me das una oportunidad – le dijo sonriendo y mirándola con ternura

_- Yo… no se… pero yo _– sin poder evitarlo mas ella se impulso un poco tratando de alcanzar al chico quien al ver eso supo lo que quería y dejándose llevar como en la cita volvió a posar sus labios en los de la chica quien al instante correspondió – déjame pensarlo un poco mas… solo… déjame conocerte para… poder darte una respuesta – le dijo bastante nerviosa pues ese beso había sido solicitado por ella en un mero impulso por volver a sentir todo aquello que el chico le provocaba

- Claro que si – afirmo con seguridad – ya te lo dije, no voy a presionarte. Dejare que lo pienses y me conozcas para que luego me respondas – y sin mas le dio un pequeño beso que volvió a poner en las nubes a la chica

Por la rendija de la puerta entreabierta del vestidor solo se vio a una chica con la mirada perdida y completamente triste… derramando un par de lagrimas para luego huir de ese lugar.

**Notas de Autora: **

Hola hola a todos!

Si… me perdí otra vez y ahora si que fue una perdida de meses, muchos dirán ¿se murió acaso?... o tal vez pensaron en aniquilarme por no actualizar y de verdad que los comprendería pero la verdad es que no había tenido lugar ni inspiración para continuar con la historia T^T… lamento mucho si los hice esperar mucho tiempo pero es que de verdad estuve tan atareada con mis estudios y que digamos de la inspiración que se fue a volar a quien sabe donde y no quería regresar… pero descuiden que aquí estoy de nuevo y aunque me tarde no piensen que voy a dejar colgada la historia así nada mas… oh no, claro que no pienso dejar la historia inconclusa, eso ténganlo por seguro ^_^

En fin, agradezco enormemente todos los review y a todos lo que leen la historia… y lamento también no responder a los comentarios pero sepan de antemano lo mucho que me animan a seguir y lo mucho que agradezco todas sus opiniones…

Por ahora los dejo y al menos espero actualizar mas pronto ^_^U

**¿Me dejarían un review?... sería estupendo conocer sus opiniones ^_^**

_**Luna Love**_


End file.
